El hoy es un obsequio, por eso se llama PRESENTE
by Beauty Little Star
Summary: Luego de un horroroso encuentro con su novio Sakura escapa y es ayudada por Naruto, y Sasuke (a quien a penas conocia). Años despues, estos amigos con sus propias amistades se reencuentran entremezclando sus vidas. Entre el romance y el odio se esconde el peligro del pasado. Pasen y lean :3
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

NO ADUEÑO NINGÚN DERECHO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA Y DE MI IMAGINACIÓN.

Vamos a iniciar esta historia por el principio. En una escuela secundaria. Como toda escuela hay alumnos, y entre alumnos hay amigos. Nos centraremos en un año en particular. Los del ultimo año. Un grupo de 17 adolescente donde encontraremos un par muy peculiar. Uzumaki Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha. El primero, era un joven de tez algo tostada, rubio y de encantadora sonrisa de blancos dientes. Su mejor amigo y enemigo, era un morocho de tez blanca pálida, casi enfermiza, de orbes muy oscuros como la noche y de un humor algo especial podría decirse. El agua y el aceite, cuya amistad es tan solida que envidia. A sus alrededores están sus amigos en común y sus amigos que o Sasuke no registra o Naruto se olvida que comparten la misma habitación. Ambos, están en el equipo de Fútbol del colegio, 5° años consecutivos campeones. Aquí podremos ver los amigos de este par: Sabaku No Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba y Amane Shino.

Pero también hay amigas mujeres, aunque solo podemos hablar de Naruto en este punto. Posee otra amistad fuertemente sostenida por los años de convivencia, con Haruno Sakura. La chica que comenzó siendo un rumor de "bicho raro" debido al color de su cabello, el cual fue confirmado por sus cercanos que este era original. Pero no nos salgamos de tema. Sakura es amiga de Ino Yamanaka y Sabaku No Temari. Ellas tres juntas conformar la defensa imparable del equipo de volley del colegio. Así como los varones, 5° año consecutivo campeones. También hay otras compañeras que logran algún destaque, como Tenten Ama, quien es la favorita de las clases de artes marciales y ya asistente del profesor de turno. Y Matsuri, una gran compositora joven quien gano varios concursos para su colegio y es una celebridad para la música, con un amplio conocimiento de diversos géneros.

Pero lo mas raro, no son los amigos, o los deportes o los alumnos que no mencionamos. Lo mas curioso es que desde que se inicio la primaria, Sasuke nuca pudo recordar de quien hablaba Naruto cuando mencionaba a su amiga/hermana Sakura. El, para evitar que lo molestara, asentía. Ahora este es el punto, desde el inicio de secundaria, Sakura y Sasuke compiten por el primer lugar en las notas a fines de cada semestre. Y si bien ninguno de ambos se dio cuenta, son el tema de chisme del momento. "¿Quien recibirá el premio al mejor promedio de toda la secundaria?"

Si bien Sasuke no sabia quien rayos era esa amiga/hermana que tanto alardeaba Naruto, ella en cambio, si sabia quien era el. Siempre veía su nombre debajo del de el en las listas de los resultados de exámenes. Ah, no se me adelanten, porque esta no es la típica historia que la chica esta loca por el guapito de la escuela. Ella lo tenia de vista y habría hablado dos, tres palabras por habérselo cruzado estando con Naruto. (Decir diez era mucho.)

Entonces llega el día de la graduación, Mucha elegancia, coqueteos y alegría. La directora juntos con los profesores encabezan la premiacion por las distintas materia, deportes o actividades. Se entregaba una medalla y un regalo para las familias. Entonces llego el tan esperado momento, el promedio mas alto de la secundaria.

\- Por primera vez en la historia el colegio, surgió una sorpresa al contar los promedios del curso. Así que me complace anunciar con el mayor de los orgullos, que serán dos alumnos quienes recibirán el premio. Una dama y un Joven. Estos son... ¡HARUNO SAKURA Y SASUKE UCHIHA.!- Aplausos, gritos silbidos, todo tipo de ruido fue escuchado en ese momento. Muchos comentaban que la audiencia era 80% a 20% (encabezando Sasuke la popularidad).

Ambos, subieron por distintas puntas del escenario. Sasuke busco con la mirada a la famosa amiga de Naruto mientras esperaba en el centro, con las manos en el bolsillo, su saco abierto y sin corbata. Desvió la mirada hacia un costado, y vio subir a una chica de pelo extrañamente rosaseo. con un vestido tan largo que debía sostenerlo un poco para no tropezar. Pero lo que mas llamo su atención, fue que detrás de ese delineado fino de color negro, se encontraban unos ojos de un verde que jamas había visto. Y estos resplanecían, prácticamente echaban luz hacia el. Sintió una incomodad en el estomago, pero no le dio importancia. Sin cambiar el rostro, la ayudo a terminar de subir ofreciénole una mano. Ella le agradeció. La directora le dio a cada uno La medalla dorada y se saco la foto para el recuerdo del colegio. Ambos se felicitaron con un estrecho de manos y volvieron a bajar cada uno por su lado, a su asiento con sus amigos.

(2 años después)

Sakura volvía de una agotadora clase de la facultad. Quien pensó que el tercer año seria tan difícil. Pero todo valdría la pena cuando por fin tuviera un trabajo en el tan renombrado hospital de la ciudad. Ella tenia una relación formal con un varón unos años mas grande que ella. Como este ya trabajaba, se había ido a vivir solo. Y Sakura pasaba por su casa varias veces en la semana. Como estaba tan cansada de caminar, decidió ir a lo de su novio a pedirle que le deje bañarse allí. Como la clase del día solo había sido de practico, ella había dejado sus carpetas y libros en su locker. Traía encima la mochila casi vacía a excepción de las llaves, el celular, cambio de ropa y algo de comida. Llego a la casa y toco timbre. Un muchacho de pelo castaño, alto y delgado le abrió la puerta, pero se veía algo decaído. Sus ojeras habían crecido y su pelo estaba desaliñado. Cuando este la dejo pasar, ella olió en el algo raro. Una mezcla de humo, cerveza y comida rápida.

"Otra vez esta bebiendo." Pensó.

-¿Mal día en el trabajo?- dijo besandole la mejilla.

-Si, el maldito jefe me dio mas trabajo. ¡¿Piensa que porque soy el mas joven de la empresa puede tirarme toda la mierda que nadie quiere hacer?!- dijo lo último ya con un grito.

-Si lo se, es una mala jugada.- dijo Sakura tratando de mantener la calma. -Me preguntaba si me dejarías darme una ducha aquí. Estaba muy cansada para ir a casa y desde ahí venir aquí. -

-Haz lo que quieras, mi vida ya es una mierda sin sentido. - dijo despectivo. Sakura, dolida, se va derecho al baño. Últimamente, el adorable muchacho que conoció había dejado de ser el mismo. Conforme pasaron los días, la bebida aumentaba. Así como los cigarrillos. Pero intuía que ahora fumaba algo mas que cigarrillos. Se bañó rápido y alejando los malos pensamientos de su cabeza, se enjuago y se cambio. Se colocó un short de jean y una remera de él vieja que le había regalado por que ya no le entraba. Pero a ella le quedaba bastante grande aun. Sonrió mientras recordó el momento.

Salio del baño y pudo observar sobre la mesa que la cantidad de latas vacías casi se había duplicado. Los cigarrillos desaparecieron y vio escondida detrás del sillón, como cuando se oculta algo porque alguien viene, una pipa. Podía oler que seguía recién usada. Espantada, trato de tomar sus cosas y largarse. Quien sabría que cosas habría tomado ahora. Pero cuando estaba a dos pasos de la puerta, su novio la toma de la muñeca y la arroja arriba del sillón. La acorrala y empieza a tocarla. Ella le dice que no quiere, que no esta en condiciones.

-Haz lo que te digo, perra. - dijo abofeteandole. La mejilla se le torno colorada pero ella no dejo de luchar. Le dio un rodillazo en la ingle y logro zafarse. Pero el la volvió a agarrar y la llevó a su cuarto arrastrándola. Estrellándola con todo mueble que se le cruzaba. La tiro sobre la cama, pero ella seguía retorciéndose. La paciencia se le iba de las manos. Él era un fan de las armas antiguas japonesas, decoraban varios muebles y colgaban de las paredes. No era un hobby que a Sakura le complaciera mucho, pero nunca fue una molestia. Hasta hoy. A todos lados que miraba temía que él agarrase algo con que la lastimara. Temía que la matase incluso. Llorando, con raspones en los brazos y piernas, vio como agarraba un kunai y con el mango le pegaba en el abdomen como si fiera un martillo que clava un tornillo. Gritaba de dolor pero no se oía, puesto que le tapaba la boca y no sabia en que momento había encendido la música.

Busco fuerzas de donde no tenia, para volver a asestarle varios rodillazos, cabezazos, y patadas. Cuando se aflojo el agarre, le mordió la mano. Éste se la agarró con una mueca de dolor y ella lo empujó para volver a salir corriendo tirando el kunai al suelo. Pero de nuevo, él fue mas rápido. y la tomó por el cabello. Ella trataba de avanzar pero el le hacia fuerza contraria. Desesperada, miraba algo que la ayudase hasta que su pierna toco el kunai tirado. Ella lo agarró, se tomó el cabello y se cortó el pelo que el agarraba. Debido a la fuerza que el hacia en contra, salió disparado y chocó contra la pared, quedándose sin aire. Ella corrió como nunca antes lo hizo, agarrando su mochila y saliendo de aquel lugar.

Corrió por la vereda, por la calle, por quien sabe que lugar. Ya no sentía las lagrimas, pero sabia que estas seguían cayendo porque no le dejaban ver. Llego a una importante avenida, y sin dejar de correr, la cruzo en rojo. En ese momento un coche se acercaba a velocidad. Ella se plantó y quedó petrificada. El auto freno tan fuerte que parecía que las gomas se iban a reventar. Ella cerro los ojos esperando el golpe. Pero en lugar de eso, sintió las luces del coche apagarse y escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó una voz. "Un hombre" pensó ella. Abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con un pelinegro azabache que la miraba serio pero a la vez con una preocupación escondida en sus ojos. Algo desorientada, observo a sus alrededores. Vio el auto. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era un stiker de un plato de ramen en la esquina superior derecha del vidrio. Y cayo en la cuenta de que era el auto de Naruto. Entonces quien lo conducía debía de ser...

-¡Sasuke!- grito tirándose a abrazarlo. Él la sostuvo, impactado por el repentino salto de la chica. La observo mientras ella lo abrazaba por el pecho y dejaba escapar dolorosos sollozos. Pelo rosaseo, le resultaba familiar. Pudo ver que tenia ligeros mechones colgando de su cabeza y algunos en su ropa. "Es como si hubieran sido cortados recientemente." pensó agarrando un par y sacándolos.

-Ten. Límpiate.- le dijo ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

-Gracias.- dijo ella limpiándose los ojos y sonándose la nariz. Cuando levanto la vista hacia él, pudo corroborar su maquillaje corrido y sus ojos rojos. Pero lo que no se había apagado era esa luz en sus ojos de un extraño verde. "¡Verde!" pensó recordando quien era ella.

-¿Sakura?- dijo dudoso. Ella asintió. -Ven, te llevare a mi casa.- dijo sin preámbulos. Ella volvió a asentir sin decir palabra y subió al auto. Se sentó en el lado del acompañante y fijo su vista al stiker del plato de fideos que se veía delicioso. Coloco su mochila entre sus piernas y se abrocho el cinturón. Sasuke la miraba de reojo cada tanto. Chequeandola. -¿Necesitas que llame a Naruto?-

-No- dijo ella casi sin voz. Su vista era nula y miraba hacia la nada.

-Llegamos.- dijo frenando el auto. Ambos bajaron y entraron al edificio. Fueron hacia el ascensor y Sasuke apretó el botón con numero 6. Ella seguía callada, apagada. Mirando el suelo. Cuando llegaron a el piso, las puertas se abrieron y ellos salieron. Él le ofreció pasar, y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Le dio agua y algo de comida. Sakura continuaba sin hablar.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- dijo él

-¿Que cosa?-

-Porque te encontré así.- dijo señalándola.

Sakura suspiro, cerro los ojos tomando valor y empezó a relatarle todo. Cada tanto una lagrima se le escapaba por los ojos y se disculpaba. Sasuke, serio como él solo, oia todo atento. Estaba de brazos cruzados sentado frente a ella en la mesa. La observaba y por dónde sea que la vise lo dejaba pasmado. Sin que Sakura lo notase, él apretaba cada vez mas y mas los puños. Como si quiera cortar la carne con sus uñas. Al finalizar, Sasuke le entregó otro pañuelo y mas agua.

-¿Me prestarías el teléfono por favor?- pidió ella.

-¿Harás la denuncia?- indagó el morocho.

-Eso y otras cosas.- dijo mostrandole una leve sonrisa de complacidad.

En el transcurso de hora y media, ella había hablado con la policía, luego con su madre y por ultimo con Naruto. Sasuke empezaba a fruncir el ceño, porque sus gritos resonabas mas allá el teléfono

'Sakura-chan dime donde estas, iré a buscarte para llevarte a tu casa.'- insistia el rubio.

-No te preocupes por mi, preocúpate mas en aprobar tus exámenes tonto.- le burlo ella.

'Creo que esto es mas importante'- refutó él.

-En verdad lo aprecio Naruto pero me encontré con alguien que me invito a su casa a que me despeje.-

'¿Quien?' dijo pensativo. Sakura sintió que su amigo se alejaba del teléfono para ver el numero y de repente gritó. '¡¿ESTAS EN LA CASA DEL TEME?!'

-Naruto, maldita sea no me grites por teléfono. Ten mas modales-

'QUIERO HABLAR CON EL TEME. ¿COMO TE ENCONTRÓ? ¿TE DIJO ALGO MALO? ESTA INTENTANDO COSAS MALAS CONTIGO? TU AVÍSAME Y LO MAT...'

En ese instante Sasuke le arranco el teléfono a Sakura y se puso a discutir con Naruto.

-Naruto deja de decir estupideces y vete a dormir. Yo me encargo de ella por hoy.-le dijo secamente como solo Sasuke estaba permitido hablarle a su amigo.

'NI LO SUEÑES, ELLA ES MI AMIGA, ¡YO ME ENCARGARE DE ELLA TEME!'

-¡¿A quien le decís teme, dobe?!-

'¡TEME!'

-¡Dobe!

'¡TEME!'

-¡Dobe!

Sakura miraba con cara cómica la situación. Nada había cambiado desde la secundaria. Imitando a Sasuke, le arrebató el teléfono para finalizar su charla con Naruto. Se despidió y le cortó en pleno grito de protesta que el decía.

-Nada cambio.- dijo sonriendole y riendo. Le entregó el teléfono y se sentó en la mesa a terminar su vaso de agua.

-¿Quieres asearte?- Le preguntó.

-Si, gracias.- dijo ella. Antes de enfilarse hacia al baño, recordó que no tenia idea donde quedaba. -Sasuke...-

-Al fondo a la derecha- dijo el leyendo el pensamiento.

-Gracias.- dijo ella. Pero se detuvo a medio camino y se volvió a voltear. Él, al dejarla de oír caminar, y con una cara de fastidio, se dio vuelta para preguntarle que mas necesitaba. Pero la palabra quedó en la boca, al verla cabizbaja, jugando con sus manos y sumamente sonrojada. -No quiero molestarte ni parecer desubicada, pero... ¿podrías pres-prestarme una de tus remeras?- termino de decir tan rápido que casi no se le entendió. -Es que no quiero seguir usando mas esta remera, era de el. Huele a el y me esta haciendo muy mal. -

El asintió y la llevo a su pieza, donde abrió un cajón y saco una remera muy chica y algo femenina para un hombre.

-No pienses mal.- Se atajo levemente sonrojado. -Es de una ex que nunca vino a buscarla así que quedo guardada en el armario.

-Si, claro.- dijo ella alejándose riendo. El cerro las puertas del armario y suspiro molesto. -¿Podrías quedarte de espaldas? Voy a probarme la remera.- dijo así como si nada. El se tenso pero no dijo nada. Oía la ropa deslizarse y caer al piso. Fue entonces que recordó que la puerta de armario tenia por fuera un espejo largo. Deslizo su mirada lentamente hasta verla a ella. Hey, era un hombre, tiene sus curiosidades. Pudo notar que le daba la espalda, se encontraba mirando la remera. Luego se gira hasta quedar de perfil y se coloca la prenda, la cual apenas le llegaba encima del botón del short, dejando ver algunas zonas de piel. Reconocía que tenia buen cuerpo, un pecho firme, piernas largas y una piel de un color blanco lechoso que le daba la impresión de ser una seda suave. La mas suave del mundo. Se volvió a desvestir quedando como estaba. -Gracias, iré a la ducha.-

-Aja- dijo el sin verla aun. Dejo que ella saliese y solo cuando se escuchó el ruido de la puerta del baño cerrándose, se digno a dejarse caer en la cama. Aun no entendía que fue lo que paso y porque la miraba. Era una de tantas.

Cuando Sakura termino, Sasuke se ofreció a llevarla a su casa. Ella le agradeció y emprendieron viaje. Llegaron en un tris, y luego de bajarse pero antes de entrar a su casa, le dijo

-Muchas gracias otra vez Sasuke-kun- comentó regalandole una amplia sonrisa. -Saluda a Naruto por mi.- dijo. Y sin mas, le beso la mejilla y entró. Él se quedó frente a la puerta hasta que reaccionó. Se llevó la mano a la zona besada y se volvió al auto para ir a dormir un poco. Había sido un día muy desgastante.

No fue solo hasta tres días después que volvió a verla, en la casa de Naruto. Se sorprendió, ya que no esperaba encontrársela tan pronto.

-¡Hola Sasuke-kun!- dijo ella alegre. Él pudo notar el porque la amistad de estos dos individuos, hablaban y peleaban como hermanos. Lo que curiosamente le recordaba su relación con el rubio de mas jóvenes. En el momento que Naruto tuvo que salir del cuarto por una llamada, ella aprovechó la situación para hacer algo que tenia pensado.

-Sasuke-kun- le llamo- Ten.- le entregó una caja.

-¿Que es?- dijo sin mirar la caja.

-Debes abrirla para verlo. - Este lo hizo y pudo oler el inconfundible aroma de un chocolate amargo. - Es 80% cacao amargo. Un familiar volvía ayer de Londres y le pedí a ultimo momento una caja extra. Son para ti, como mi agradecimiento. Si no los quieres puedes dárselos a Naruto, el come lo que sea.- comentó.

Sasuke no apartaba la vista de los chocolates. "¿Como supo cual comprar?" se preguntaba.

-Pedí amargo, porque no tienes cara de ser muy fan de lo dulce.- dijo guiñándole un ojo a modo de chiste.

-Gracias.- dijo. Y se guardo los chocolates. Entonces llegó Naruto y continuaron charlando de trivialidades hasta que llegó el momento que cada uno debía volverse a su hogar. Y a su respectiva vida.

Una vida, que pensaba Sasuke, Se volviera mas interesante ahora que se reencontró con viejos recuerdo de la secundaria.

 **De acuerdo. Me alegro estar de vuelta con este fic, se me ocurrió durante unas vacaciones de pascua. Espero sea de su agrado, ahora que estoy de vacaciones tengo tiempo de releerlo y corregir y agregar escena que estén inconclusas y poco legibles. Eso es todo, espero sus opiniones, muchas gracias! (=^_^=)**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

NO ADUEÑO NINGÚN DERECHO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA Y DE MI IMAGINACIÓN.

Se cumplieron 3 años desde el evento de Sakura con su ahora ex novio, el cual sigue en cárcel hasta que la corte vuelva a reunirse. Ella, recién graduada con el mejor promedio histórico de su universidad, entró recientemente a trabajar jornada completa en uno de los hospitales mas respetuosos de la ciudad. Pero he de aclarar que ya no es su ciudad natal, sino otra. Mas alejada. De su pasado. Y de su vida como la chica golpeada. Ahora era toda una mujer. Con un novio nuevo, que verdaderamente la aprecia. Es doctora asistente en cardiología y atiende en la clínica tres horas diarias como parte de su contrato.

Pero no nos vayamos por las ramas. Cardiología. Una rama muy importante de la medicina. Ella, estaba sustituyendo a otro medico de alto rango que se hallaba en licencia. La jefa del hospital, la doctora Tsunade, dijo que seria un momento perfecto para que demuestre su potencial. Llevaba una semana a cargo y todo iba muy bien. Luego paso medio mes. Y terminaron pasando dos meses como si nada. Un día, la jefa llega a la oficina que era el doctor en licencia, para entregarle a ella un cartón rectangular que decía su nombre.

-Se que estoy muy ocupada, pero no lo suficiente como no enterarme que rendiste ayer tu tesis doctoral. Felicidades.-

-Gracias doctora.- dijo sonriendo. Abrió su carpeta y guardo el cartón.

-¿Que haces?- le preguntó Tsunade.

-¿Que quiere decir?-

-Ese cartel va en tu nueva puerta de tu nueva oficina.- dijo dejando a Sakura sin palabras. Eran muchos regalos en un día.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Pero que paso con el doctor...?-empezó a decir, con la boca tan abierta como un pez.

-Renuncio. Otro hospital. Mejor sueldo. Bobadas. Eres nueva, eres brillante y prácticamente yo te eduque como medica.- dijo. Se acercó a ella y extendió su mano- Bienvenida a la familia. -

-¡Muchas gracias!- contestó ella. Sostuvo la mano firmemente y después la abrazó. -¿Que pasará con Hinata, la secretaria del doctor?-

-Se queda. Es tu secretaria ahora.- dijo resaltando la obviedad.

-Oh. Esta bien.- contestó. -Iré a hablarle de ello.-

-Ya lo sabe. Esta contenta y mas que predispuesta a ser tu compañera.-

-Vaya.-

-Bienvenida Sakura. Será un placer trabajar contigo.-

Al salir Tsunade, Sakura se dejo caer en la silla. Minutos después, tocan su puerta. Ella dice que pase, y los ojos perlados de Hinata asomas tímidamente por la puerta. Tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Dio un gritito bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Sakura lo escuche y se sume a el. Se tomaron de las manos y saltaron como niñas celebrando la nueva noticia.

Y así, Sakura empezó su primer trabajo real en el hospital. Transcurrieron varios meses. Tuvo sus altas y sus bajas. Buenos y malos pacientes. Operaciones victoriosas y fallidas. Pero siempre tuvo a Hinata quien la apoyaba y le daba excelentes recomendaciones. Estaba haciendo un posgrado en psicología y la carrera le sentaba bastante bien. Sakura le prometió que ni bien se graduara, ella conseguiría un puesto el hospital para ella.

Entonces llegó el día festivo que tanto la desquiciaba en el hospital. Navidad. Cerca de las dos a.m llegarían los adolescentes estúpidos que crean nuevas maneras de perder uno, dos, hasta los cinco dedos de su mano. Sin arrepentirse. Mas tarde, llegarían los mas ancianos, con sus arritmias por las bombas de ruido que tiran sus queridos nietos. El reloj marcaba 01:50 a.m.

-Prepárate Hinata, esto se pondrá feo.- dijo Sakura sonándose las manos. La oji perla asintió, y empezó a organizar a las enfermeras y médicos que transportarían a los heridos a sus respectivos doctores dependiendo su gravedad.

(01.30 a.m)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos del hospital, en la plaza central, una banda muy reconocida entre los jóvenes ( especialmente entre mujeres) preparaba su ultimo tema de la noche. Las guitarras entraron a sonar en una balada suave, que con el comienzo de la batería se torno en un ritmo de rock casi violento. Recibió gritos gloriosos, incluso regalos que volaron hacia el escenario que no eran del todo decentes pero si muy personales, con talla incluida. El cantante se asomo bajo la luz y empezó el ultimo tema de la noche. Todo iba bien, a la perfección. Todo en tiempo, todo en su lugar. Repentinamente, el cantante comienza a tener un agudo e insoportable dolor en el pecho. Casi como si una daga lo estuviera atravesando. Cayó de rodillas agarrándose el pecho. Escuchó silencio mientras caía al suelo.

-¿Amigo estas bien?- pregunto su compañero zarandearlo. -¡Llamen a la ambulancia rápido! La quiero aquí en menos de 30 segundos. Resiste Sasuke- luego todo se desvaneció.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Necesito carro de paro por aquí!- gritó una doctora. Como un rayo dos enfermeras tomaron el equipo y lo trasladaron.

-Muévanse, necesito una sala. ¡Hinata que hay disponible, ya!- gritó Tsunade corriendo con un herido.

-Tome la sala 3, esta a un piso. Ya la esterilizaron.-

-Señor, deje de jugar con las vendas, no me obligue a atarlo a la camilla.-

-Chicos dejen de molestar a las enfermeras con los botones. O los entregaremos a la policía por comprar pirotecnia ilegal y estar intoxicados mientras la usaban.-

Estas eran algunas de las conversaciones que se podían escuchar si se paraba en el centro del camino. Una nueva ambulancia llegó en ese momento.

-Chico de 24 años, cantante, repentino ataque cardíaco en pleno recital. La presión esta normal, aplicamos los tratamientos necesario. Esta estable.- dijo la paramedica que lo transportaba con la camilla. Miro su bipper y le comunicó a la enfermera -Necesito irme, otra emergencia.-La enfermera corrió al micrófono y llamó...

-Doctora Haruno, presentarse en sala de emergencia para realizar traslado a sala común.-

-Yo lo tomo- dijo Sakura agarrando el carrito. Tenia tanta adrenalina encima que no había mirado el rostro. - ¿Sasuke?-

Lo llevó a una sala y le realizó una ecografía al corazón. Podía ver pequeños círculos negros que estaban pegados a la aorta.

-¡Hinata!- gritó ella. La oji perla apareció al instante. -Necesito una sala de operación. Urgente.-

-La sala 1 acaba de desocuparse, apúrate antes que la tomen.-

-Ayúdame a llevar la camilla, llegaremos mas rápido.- dijo mientra activaba su bipper llamando a sus estudiantes internos para que la asistan.

La operación no llevó mas de tres horas. Cerró y fue a lavarse. Al abrir la puerta, vio que había una gran atención a una persona que venia corriendo.

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritaba un rubio.

-¿Naruto? ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó Sakura perpleja.

-Vengo a ver al teme, desde luego. ¿Como esta?-dijo tratando de espiar por la ranura de la puerta.

-No, me refiero aquí aquí. Esta zona es solo para personal medico.-contestó la chica empujándole el pecho.

-Como si me importara. El teme. ¿Como esta?- seguía insistiendo.

-Esta estable. Ahora lo trasladaran a una habitación simple. Ven te llevare a ella.- dijo Sakura tomándolo del hombro. Pero ni bien salieron, ambos se dieron cuenta que su destino seria imposible de cumplir, puesto que un grupo de fans había ocupado 80% del espacio el pasillo adulando a Naruto y si sabia algo de Sasuke. Preguntaban por el resto de la banda también. Naruto respondía lo mas cortes que podía pero no daba a basto con todas, parecía que iban a devorarlo.

-Nos vamos a mi oficina. Ya.- dijo tomándolo del brazo y empujando a cada niña que tenia en su camino. Al llegar, cerro con llave y clausuro las cortinas. Dio un respiro y con su bipper llamó a su secretaria. Naruto se sentó en el sofá que estaba en la otra punta de la oficina, se agarraba la cabeza y se frotaba la sien constantemente. Golpean la puerta, y luego de que Sakura espiara por la cortina al sujeto, sacó el cerrojo. Hinata entró con una botella de agua en la mano. Como costumbre cada vez que Sakura terminaba de operar, Hinata le traía una infusión. Para que se relajara.

-El joven Uchiha acaba de ser trasladado con éxito. Esperamos que se recupere y despierte para que podamos asistirlo.- la oji perla hablaba con determinación sin percatarse que unos ojos azules la miraban fascinados. Hinata siente escalofríos en la nuca, y al voltearse lentamente se da cuenta de una tercer persona compartía la sala. Del nerviosismo, dejo caer su libreta. Naruto corre a socorrerla. Al rozarle la mano pudo ver que a ella se le erizaba la piel, lo cual le encantó poder apreciar. Ella en cambio no vio lo mismo, sino que veía que los ojos se tornaban mas y mas oscuros, como si tramaran algo detrás.

-Gra-gracias.- dijo tomando todo y larganose de allí como una ráfaga de viento. Naruto solo se quedo agachado, viendo la puerta por donde ella se había ido.

Sasuke durmió de manera constante por unos dos días. Sintió un gran pesar en sus parpados cuando la luz solar de repente penetró en su cara. Vio una figura que se paraba frente a la ventana. Pero no distinguía quien era. Ni siquiera distinguía donde estaba.

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo la voz. ¿Porque lo trataba con tanta familiaridad? - ¿Hay algo que te duela?- él negó lentamente. Segundo a segundo la imagen iba tomando aspecto. La parte de la cabeza la veía extrañamente rosa. Habia una bata. Unas manos sostenían una carpeta, debía de ser su historia clínica. Miró mas arriba y vio unos refulgentes ojos verdes. Y cayó en la cuenta de quien era la persona en frente suyo.

-¿Sakura?¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó. Ella rió.

-Aquí trabajo Sasuke-kun.- dijo ella. -Soy tu doctora. Mas bien, tu cardióloga.-

-Que sucedió?-preguntó él tomándose la cabeza. Le dolía a horrores. Y sentía la lengua pastosa.

-Tuviste un leve ataque al corazón. y encontramos sedimentos en tus arterias, hasta ahora no tenemos el resultado químico de ellas. Pero en lo que resta, todo esta en orden.- dijo revisando las hojas de la carpeta. -Suele suceder debido al stress. ¿Tomas algo para sobrellevar los recitales?.-

-No.- dijo serio, mirando al techo.

-¿Ninguna infusión tradicional de algún país extranjero?-

-No.-

-Vaya que eres conciso.- bromeó ella. -Naruto me comentó que también trabajas como el manager y empresario e la banda. Así que podría resumirse a eso.-

-La ultima vez que Naruto te menciono, fue antes del recital, hace unos meses. Me dijo que estabas de pareja nuevamente.-

-Ya no.- dijo ella mirando al piso. - el maldito me engaño con una de las enfermeras de aquí.- relataba ella sentándose a su lado en la cama. Veía como Sasuke movía incesantemente la lengua dentro de su boca y supo que pasaba. -Tienes sed?.-

-Aja.- dijo. Ella se levantó y le sirvió un vaso el cual Sasuke recibió casi desesperado. Ella le sirvió otros mas, pues conocía la sensación luego de levantarse de una operación.

-Lamento la sed, pero es algo que siempre pasa debido a anestesia.-dijo rascándose la nuca, lo cual le recordó mucho a Naruto. Se preguntaba donde estaría. -Nada que no le haya sucedido a cualquier mujer.- continuó ella simulando optimismo. Sasuke se sentó en la cama y la miró. Se abrió la bata para verse el pecho y vio que tenia una cicatriz. Ya habían removido los puntos.

-Gracias.-

-Encantada.- Sakura le dio unas palmadas al dorso de la mano de Sasuke y se levantó. Antes de poder dar otro paso, este le tomo de la muñeca para que frenara. Desconcertada, se volteó. Y vio en esos ojos algo que nunca había visto. Curiosidad, y brillo. Mas negros que nunca. Como si le leyera la mente, Sakura volvió a sentarse en su lugar. Si la necesitaban, la llamarían. Se sentía bien estando con él. Era una sensación cálida. Abrazadora.

 **He aqui el segundo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, es un placer escribir para quien lo disfruta. Besos (=^_^=)**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

NO ADUEÑO NINGÚN DERECHO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA Y DE MI IMAGINACIÓN.

Jueves. Otro dia de arduo trabajo. A Sakura le tocaban las horas diarias de clínica. Mientras tanto, Hinata aprovechaba y pasaba en la pizarra los horarios de las operaciones del día, luego de haber borrado las recién terminadas. Sakura la observaba sonriente desde la ventana de su oficina, jamás tuvo una asistente tan eficiente y que ademas, sea tan buena compañera. Y hablando de compañeros... Hacia mes y medio que no oía nada de Sasuke. Si bien ella le dejó su número interno de oficina para que la llame ante cualquier molestia, nunca recibió un "Estoy ok.", "Gracias doctora.", o simplemente "Gracias.". Era algo decepcionante a decir verdad. Naruto era quien venia cada dos semanas, desde entonces, a pasarle la información. Aunque Sakura presentía que cada vez venia mas seguido, y se quedaba mas de lo necesario.

Sakura se acarició las sienes, pensativa. Miró su reloj, faltaban 10 minutos para la próxima consulta. Revisó su agenda, no tenia nada importante ultimamente. Estaba aburrida, necesitaba salir. Sacó su celular y buscó un contacto en particular. Escribió pocas palabras. Corto y simple, para no andar con rodeos. La contestación fue al segundo, adornada con caritas hechas con puntos y signos.

 _'Sábado 23 hs. Bar Alpes. Las chicas de siempre'_

 _''Excelente. Pero llevaré una amiga más, para que la conozcan.''_

 _'Si claro, ¿porque no?'_

Sakura volvió a ver su reloj. Ya era hora. Se levantó, acomodándose la bata, y caminó hacia la clínica. Saludó a algunas personas en el caminó y le pidió a la secretaria del lugar que le diera la ficha clínica del consultorio 4. Agradeció con una sonrisa, y se volteó.

-Suerte con tu paciente.- dijo la asistente guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias...-contestó ella algo confundida por el comentario.

Abrió la puerta, y se dispuso a leer la historia clínica.

-Buenos días, soy la doctora Haruno. ¿Que le trae por aqui...? ¿Sasuke?- dijo mirando al joven sentado en la camilla, y luego a la ficha. Nuevamente al joven y prosiguiendo a la camilla. -Vaya, no tenía idea que venias. Me tomaste por sorpresa, Naruto no me ha avisado nada.-

-Hmp.-

-Y como te has sentido?-

-Bien.-

-Excelente. ¿Dolor en la zona del pecho? ¿Has tenido molestias similares a la vez pasada?- preguntó mientras se preparaba para anotar. Él simplemente negó.- Ok...- Sakura colocó la carpeta en la mesa y sacó el tensiómetro. Le enrolló la banda en su brazo y apretó la goma, inflando. Lo hizo reiteradas veces hasta que vio que el aire se resistía. dejó de apretar, y la banda alrededor el brazo fue perdiendo ajuste. Ella anotó los resultados. Luego tomó el estetoscopio. -Necesito escuchar tu corazón. -Le advirtió, como si pidiera permiso para tocarlo. "No seas idiota." se recriminó. Le levantó la remera a penas para poder mover audifono de metal. Aguardó unos minutos y luego cambió de lugar el metal. Pasó por su espalda y luego a su abdomen. Cuando finalizó, se lo colgó en el cuello y prosiguió a anotar. Le revisó los ojos. -Bueno, todo parece muy bien.- dijo sonriendo. -Ya tienes tu alta.- le entregó un papel firmado y sellado.

-Bien.- dijo Sasuke tomándolo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Minutos antes, Hinata seguía anotando con precisión y hermosa caligrafía las operaciones del día. Vio pasar a Sakura hacia la clínica y entrar al consultorio. Entonces continuo su trabajo, pero un grito de una voz que había permanecido en su cabeza le hizo temblar y trazó una linea estilo Picasso en su hermosa pizarra.

-¡Hinata-chan!- gritaba un rubio, que caminaba enérgicamente a todo vapor hacia onde ella se encontraba.

Temblando, se volteó, roja como tomate. Si, no cabía duda. Era el mejor amigo de Sasuke-sama (como ella le decía.) y de Sakura-chan.

-Naruto-kun... Que sorpresa. Quiero decir, ¿Que haces aquí?... Quiero decir, ¿Que necesitas?... Quiero decir...-

-¿Como estas Hinata-chan?-

-Bien...Bien...- dijo disminuyendo cada vez mas la voz.

-Oye, Que le pasó a la pizarra?-

-¿Eh?- dijo viendo las tablas. Y vio horrorizada que la linea que dibujo del susto, atravesaba media pizarra. Con puchero corrigió lo mejor que pudo.

-Deja, yo te ayudo.- dijo el rubio tomando un pañuelo de él y borrando la linea sin dañar la letra de ella.-

-Gra-gracias.-

-No hay de que. Oye, ¿Crees que Sakura-chan tarde mucho con el teme?-

-Oh, ¿Sasuke-sama vino por su revisión?- preguntó ella.- No. Serán 15 minutos máximo.- dijo mirando su reloj de mano dorado, tan fino como ella.

-Ah.. ¿Tienes tiempo para un café?- preguntó Naruto, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. Ella lo miró, su cabello estaba despeinado, dándole un estilo rebelde que le recordó mucho a un cantante de una banda que le gustaba. Asintió, sin mirarlo. -Genial.- dijo él, colocando los brazos detrás de su cabeza y caminando a la máquina de café. Ella le siguió, cabizbaja.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La puerta del consultorio 4 se abrió, y Sasuke salió con su alta en mano. La dobló y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón negro. (Paralelo a este momento, Naruto iba con Hinata a tomar un café.)

-Maldito dobe...- susurró molesto.

-¿Como dices?- dijo Sakura a sus espaldas. -Naruto no vino contigo?- indagó ella mirando toda la sala.

-Eso creo.- contestó él. metió sus manos en su campera de cuero y se dispuso a irse. -Hasta luego.-

-¡Oye!- Llamó Sakura a Sasuke tomándole del brazo. -¿Quieres un café? Te noto algo cansado, a pesar de que tus exámenes clínicos de rutina dieron bien.-

-Si, como sea.- dijo levantando los hombros, indiferente.

"Que poco social es." (¬.¬)

Caminaron a la maquina de café, por el camino opuesto al que estaban Hinata y Naruto. Sakura metió unas monedas y apretó el botón que decía _Capuccino._ Mientras que Sasuke solo tomó un café solo. Amargo. En el transcurso de unos minutos, Sakura le relataba como había sido sus días luego de que se fue del hospital. También que había leído interesantes criticas de la banda, felicitó a Sasuke por ello. (Claro, también a Naruto cuando se digne de aparecer.).

-Si, en breve tendremos tour nacional.- comentó él. -¿Naruto te habló de ello?- Sakura negó. "Vaya, ¿Cuanto tiempo estarían tocando?" se preguntó ella.

-¿Y como es el personal que necesitan en un tour? Aparte de la gente que transporta el instrumental claro.-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-No lo se. Cocineros, masajistas, doctores... Los tours son viajes muy estresantes.-

-Ah... si claro. Tenemos de esos.- dijo Sasuke. -Excepto doctores, porque si tenemos algún incidente, vamos al hospital de la ciudad.- explicó sin preámbulos.

-Claro, claro.- concordó ella.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Gracias por el café.- agradeció Hinata. - Fue agradable un descanso, pero necesito volver a trabajar. Debo buscar a Sakura-chan.-

-Si, entiendo. Yo tengo que encontrar al teme.- dijo Naruto. Caminaron juntos hasta llegar donde se habían encontrado. Sorpresa fue para ambos, ver a Sakura hablando amenamente con el serio Uchiha. -Que extraño es ver al teme hablar tan tranquilamente con Sakura-chan...- (=^_^=)

-Naruto. ¡Hasta que te apareces!- saluda Sakura, abrazando a su amigo. Sasuke, mientras, veía de reojo.

-Sakura-chan, estaba por comentarle a Hinata-chan que este sábado saldremos a un bar. Se llama Alpes ¿Lo conoces?-

-Si, obvio. Yo había organizado para salir con unas amigas allí.-

-Vaya casualidad, pues nos veremos allí. ¿Tu la acompañas Hinata-chan?-

-Eh.. yo... bueno...- tartamudeaba la oji blanca.

-Si.- contestó Sakura.

-Hecho.- dijo el rubio alzando el pulgar.- Vamos teme, tenemos que ensayar.- dijo empujándolo para que camine.

-No me empujes dobe, o te romperé tu guitarra.- amenazó Sasuke, empujando la mano de Naruto.

-¡A ver si te animas, teme!.- desafió su amigo.

-No me digas teme, dobe.- contraatacó Sasuke.

-¡Cállate teme!.-

-Dobe.-

Las voces se iban acallando conforme se alejaban de las damas. El publico del hospital los miraba, pero no escuchaba su pelea, sino que los miraban abobados por su profesión de estrellas de rock. Sakura reía internamente, ojalá nunca cambiaran. Hinata, por su parte, miraba atentamente las facciones de Naruto. Le parecía alguien interesante.

-Entonces Hinata, ¿Como irás al bar?- le cuestionó Sakura.

-Pues... Tengo algo parecido a una cuñada que es como la gerente del bar, por herencia familia.-

-Ah... ya veo. Pues que suerte. Mándame fotos de lo que te pondrás.- dijo entusiasmada la pelirrosa, tomándole de la muñeca.

-Claro.- dijo Hinata, amablemente.

-Bueno, hay que volver al trabajo.- dijo la doctora, abrazándola.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El sábado llegó en un tris. Sakura, desesperada, buscaba en sus contactos alguien que pudiera alcanzarla. Su auto se rompió un día antes de salir. Sus amigas ya estaban en viaje y no podían alcanzarla. Lo peor era que todavía no se había ni bañado.

-¡Eureka!- gritó al encontrar a la persona que sin duda le haría ese enorme favor.

-¿Diga?-

-Naruto! Necesito tu ayuda, por favor dime que estas libre aun.- rogó Sakura al teléfono.

-Sakura? Estas bien?-

-Si si. Es que... No consigo con quien ir al bar. Mi auto se averió. Las remiserias no tienen auto y no hay colectivo ni tren que me deje cerca de allí, con un mínimo de 15 cuadras.-

-No hay problema. Te pasaré a buscar y te llevaré a nuestro hotel. Yo todavía no me he cambiado.-

-Mil gracias Naruto. Como pago, te conseguiré una linda chica para que tengas una cita.- Naruto rió, y luego la saludó. En menos de 7 minutos, la bocina del auto resonaba fuera del departamento. Sakura salió con un bolso y se subió al auto. -Espero que no te moleste que me bañe en tu casa.-

-Para nada. Yo ya me bañe.- dijo sacudiendo su pelo con su mano.

-¡Para! ¡Para! Estas salpicándome.- rió Sakura, dándole unos golpes en el brazo.

Por suerte, el departamento donde se hospedaba Naruto quedaba a corta distancia de la casa de Sakura. Al llegar Naruto se dirigió a comer algo, porque el viaje le abrió el apetito. Sakura, por su parte, fue al baño, agradeciéndole nuevamente a Naruto por su amabilidad.

-Tomaré tu palabra del trato Sakura-chan.- dijo a forma de chiste, pero tuvo un flash, un instante, donde la cara de cierta peliazul cruzó por su mente. Pero lo desechó rápidamente.

Sakura colocó su bolso sobre el inodoro y lo abrió. Saco una calza negra de cuerina y una pupera morada. Y también, ropa interior para la ocasión. Giró el grifo y dejo que el agua corriera. Mientras esperaba que el agua se caliente prendía su celular para reproducir música. Era un hábito escuchar música mientras se bañaba, era su ambiente de plena relajación.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _"RIIIIIIIIING"_

-Esta abierto.- dijo Naruto.

-Dobe.- Saludó Sasuke.

-Tamma...¿Ya llgasta?- preguntó Naruto con la boca llena de ramen.

-No escupas, me salpicas.- dijo Sasuke. Naruto se quedo pensativo, porque aquella frase le pareció un deja vú. Pero luego la sensación se desvaneció y siguió comiendo. -Pasaré al baño.- comunicó Sasuke.

-Se, se, se.- dijo Naruto sin prestar atención.

Sasuke, sin saber que el baño no estaba desocupado por poco llama a la policía al ver que un vapor salia de la puerta entreabierta. "Naruto, ¿Que hiciste ahora?" pesaba Sasuke. Asomó la cabeza, pero no vio fuego ni nada por el estilo. Vio a Sakura, en ropa interior, con música.

Sakura, sin percatarse de la persona que estaba afuera, metió la mano bajo el agua para controlar su temperatura. Comenzó a desabrocharse el corpiño. Dejó al descubierto sus senos, tirando la prenda al suelo. Sasuke sintió que su garganta se secaba, y algo dentro de él no estaba en orden. Así que esa era su doctora, es muy diferente de lo que se ve debajo del bata del hospital. Sakura continuó por sacarse su ultima prenda y se metió a la ducha. La cortina era traslucida y Sasuke podía distinguir las curvas de su doctora. Ella tomó un jabón y se lavó todo el cuerpo, tallando con sus manos cada parte de su cuerpo. Acariciando cada curva. Repentinamente Sasuke deseaba ser las manos de ella. Era la escena más erótica que había visto en mucho tiempo. Y luego sucedió algo que no imaginó. Se puso a cantar.

 **We've been here too long tryin' to get along**  
 **Pretendin' that you're oh, so shy**  
 **I'm a natural ma'am doin' all I can**  
 **My temperature is runnin' high**

 **Cry at night no one in sight**  
 **An' we got so much to share**  
 **Talking's fine if you got the time**  
 **But I ain't got the time to spare, yeah**

Sasuke se relamió los labios, y de repente pensó que era estúpido espiarla como un crió de 15 años. Ya era un hombre, por dios santo. Pero ¿Porque no podía dejar de verla? "Porque tiene un cuerpo de infierno" se contestó. En su cabeza, se empezaron a presentar varias imágenes de él complaciendola. Poses y poses. Gritos. Sudor.

 **Do you wanna touch?**  
 **(Yeah)**  
 **Do you wanna touch?**  
 **(Yeah)**  
 **Do you wanna touch me there, where?**

 **Do you wanna touch?**  
 **(Yeah)**  
 **Do you wanna touch?**  
 **(Yeah)**  
 **Do you wanna touch me there, where, there, yeah?**  
 **Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**  
 **Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**

 **Every girl an' boy needs a little joy**  
 **All you do is sit an' stare**  
 **Beggin' on my knees baby, won't you please?**  
 **Run your fingers through my hair**

 **My, my, my whiskey and rye**  
 **Don't it make you feel so fine**  
 **Right or wrong don't it turn you on**  
 **Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah?**

Aparte de los pensamientos insanos de Sasuke, no negó que la pelirrosa poseía una gran voz. suave, pero seductora. Se metía en sus huesos y lo excitaba increíblemente. Estaba a dos neuronas de distancia de desnudarse y meterse con ella en la ducha para hacerla suya. Tomarla de su pelo mojado y obligarla a que ruegue por mas, mientras la embestía salvajemente. Delinear sus curvas. Apresar sus senos, que parecían firmes pero muy tentadores de masajear.

 **Do you wanna touch?**  
 **(Yeah)**  
 **Do you wanna touch?**  
 **(Yeah)**  
 **Do you wanna touch me there, where?**

 **Do you wanna touch?**  
 **(Yeah)**  
 **Do you wanna touch?**  
 **(Yeah)**  
 **Do you wanna touch me there, where, there, yeah?**  
 **Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**  
 **Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah**

 **Do you wanna touch?**  
 **(Yeah)**  
 **Do you wanna touch me there?**  
 **Do you wanna touch?**  
 **(Yeah)**  
 **Do you wanna touch me there, there, yeah?**

 **My, my, my do you wanna touch me there?**  
 **Touch you, touch me touch, everybody**  
 **You touch me, you know where, there**  
 **Oh yeah, oh, yeah**

Cuando Sasuke vio que el grifo se cerraba, se enderezó y salio antes que ella se percatara de su presencia. Con agilidad se sentó en el sillón y cruzó sus piernas para evitar que se notara la erección que traía encima.

-Sasuke teme ¿Quieres tomar algo antes de salir?-

-Agua.- pidió casi en suplica.

-Naruto, muchísimas gracias. Te ordené todo el baño, así no tendrás que limpiarlo.- dijo Sakura pasándose una toalla por el cabello húmedo. Notó una figura en el sillón y giró a verlo.-Sasuke-kun, que placer encontrarte aquí.-

-Igualmente.- contestó. Parecía que le tomaba el pelo. ¿Placer? Placer sería ver mas de esa escena que encontró en el baño.

-Ya estamos.- dijo Naruto ofreciéndole un vaso de agua a Sasuke. -Cuando termines de peinarte, saldremos para el bar.-

-¡Excelente!.- dijo Sakura sonriendo. -Le avisaré a mis amigas.

En 5 minutos, los tres ya bajaban pos las escaleras hacia el auto. Sakura bajaba a la par de Naruto, mientras charlaban de días e secundaria. Sasuke, por su parte, los seguía por detrás, oliendo el embriagador aroma del perfume de ella, que dejaba mientras caminaba. Como todo caballero, dejó que ella fuera al asiento de acompañante. Ella agradeció con una sonrisa amable y se subió. Y así, comenzó una noche que seria la mas entretenida que habrían tenido hasta entonces.

 **Hola e nuevo, heme aqui corrigiendo y agregando datos, pequeños pero necesarios. XD Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Nos estamos leyendo (=^_^=)**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

NO ADUEÑO NINGÚN DERECHO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA Y DE MI IMAGINACIÓN.

Son la 1:00 am. Varios autos, motos y otras clases de vehículos se estacionaban o frenaba en la puerta o cerca de ella, del Bar Alpes. Hermosas muchachas de todas formas y diversos colores de piel bajaban de los vehículos. Acompañadas de otras mujeres u hombres en sus brazos. Vestían vestidos, polleras o cortos shorts de lentejuelas. Collares cuelgan de sus cuellos, combinados con aros coloridos. La mayoría lleva el pelo suelto, aunque poseen coletas en sus carteras dado que cuanta mas gente va llegando, el calor va en aumento. Los sábados es 50% para las mujeres y gratis para aquellas que cumplían años.

Es es bar mas grande de la ciudad, porque ocupa una cuadra entera. Tiene una hermosa terraza al aire libre en el centro del lugar. Con asientos y sombrillas, para evitar mojarse con el rocío. Y ademas, un mini bar donde servían los tragos mas simples. De querer algo mas complejo, debía pedirse en la barra principal. Mientras tanto, en la entrada, estacionó un auto azul Francia. De él, bajaron 4 jóvenes. La conductora, era una rubia de unos 26 años, una exitosa diplomática, llamada Temari Sabaku No. Vestía un vestido verde marino que le llegaba por encimas de las rodillas, y zapatos con tacón chino mediano. No necesitaba tanta altura, ya que ella no se sentía intimidada de ello. A su lado, esta una de sus amigas, una maestra en artes marciales mixtas y medallista olímpica mas jóven de la historia, Ten Ten Ama. La castaña tenia un top negro que le llegaba encima del ombligo, con una calza morada. Y un par de mocasines de cuero blancos y negros. Hinata, la secretaria de Sakura Haruno, iba detrás de Ten Ten. Cabizbaja y nerviosa de ver tanta gente a su alrededor. Llevaba una musculosa azul claro, con un blazzer negro. Debajo, se coloco una calza blanca y negra rayada y unas chatitas negras. Sonriendo, con su rubio pelo largo, estaba Ino Yamanaka, médica como Sakura de otro hospital. Vestía un vestido ajustado violeta eléctrico con unos zapatos negros de gran tacón.

Las jóvenes pagaron cada una lo correspondiente y entraron al ruidoso lugar. Habia una música electrónica que incitaba a moverse. Las mesas de pool del bar estabas atestadas de gente. Las filas del baños, para variar el de amas, tenía una larga cola. Muchos de los que hacían la fila les costaba mantenerse en pie, dado que estaban muy borrachos.

Naruto llegaba a la puerta junto con Sasuke y Sakura. Ellos habían hablado todo el viaje mientras Sasuke escuchaba, y hacia caras de molestia. Pero parecía que se estaban divirtiendo. No recordaba a Naruto tan alegre como un niño en mucho tiempo. Le sonó el celular y lo sacó de su campera. Era un mensaje de otro amigo suyo.

 _"Estoy yendo con Kiba al bar. Me encontré con Lee ¿Lo recuerdas? Me suplicó que lo invite. Una molestia, pero bueno. Nos vemos allí. Tenemos temas que discutir de la banda"_. Neji.

 _"Esta bien. Yo estoy llegando. Te pediré lo de siempre, necesito entretenerme con algo aunque sean negocios, ya que Naruto esta muy entretenido con una ex compañera del instituto."_ Sasuke

 _"¿Ah si? ¿Quien es?"_.Neji

 _"Haruno. La chica del extraño pelo rosado, que resultó no ser teñido."_ Sasuke.

 _"Ah, la chica atacada. Si la recuerdo, Hinata trabaja con ella. Oí que el ex salió con libertad condicional, me contó mi padre."_ Neji.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y un nudo se formó en su estomago. Apretó el celular y cerró la tapa.

 _"Como sea. Hablando de roma, me encontré con tu prima el otro día cuando Naruto me arrastró al hospital para mis chequeos de rutina."_ Sasuke

El trío ya había entrado al bar, y Sasuke se dirigió al bar principal. De suerte encontró un asiento libre. Lo ocupó tan pronto pudo y se pidió un trago. La noticia de Neji le rondaba en la cabeza. Acompañada de muchas preguntas. Se pidió un fernet. Mientras lo tomaba, y transcurrían los minutos esperando a su amigo, trataba de aguantar las insinuaciones discretas y aveces exageradas de las jóvenes que lo reconocían al instante que lo veían. Algunas insinuaciones implicaban que las manos de las mujeres se desliaran hacia arriba, muy por encima de la rodilla. Él las tomaba de la muñeca y las alejaba con una mirada seria de desinterés. Las mas sutiles trataban de iniciarle charla pero al no encontrar respuesta, abandonaban la silla buscando una mejor compañía.

-Un daikiri de durazno por favor y un sex on the beach.- pidió una voz conocida a su lado. Volteo levemente a ver, y encontró a Sakura, ligeramente despeinada y algo acalorada. El sudor le recorrí entre los senos y cuello. Las luces hacían que el agua brillase dándole un aspecto salvaje y sexy.- Sasuke-kun. ¿Te estas divirtiendo?-

Sasuke solo alzó los hombros sin responder.

-Oh, vamos. Debes hacer algo, no puedes ir a un bar y pretender quedarte sentado.- Reclamó ella apoyando su codo en su hombro. Estaba siendo extremadamente cercana. Sasuke creía que ya habría tomado un par de copas, algún shot se imaginó. Él abrió la boca para contestar pero fue interrumpido.

-Sasuke.- Saludó un oji perla, de larga cabellera.

-Neji.- imitó el joven.

-Uau, Neji Hyugga. No te veo hace años. ¿Como has estado?- dijo Sakura sin poder reprimir el impulso de abrazarlo. Tal vez por la bebida que ya había ingerido hasta entonces.-En realidad se como has estado, Hinata siempre habla de ti, pero quería escucharlo de tu parte.- dijo exaltada, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Bien.- respondió sin mas.

-Me alegro.- le sonrió. -Ella ha venido hoy también. Búscala cuando puedas. Adiós.- se despidió. Sasuke la siguia con la mirada. Luego de pagar, tomó ambos vasos y los llevó a una mesa donde estaba reunida con otras tres chicas.

-Se ve bien.- comentó Neji. Sasuke volteó a verlo, con el ceño casi imperceptiblemente fruncido. Neji lo notó. -Me refiero a que se ve sana. Pervertido.-

-¿Kiba?-

-Ya salio a buscar mujeres por el bar. Lee lo acompañó por si llega a pelear con alguien.-

-¿Que querías hablar?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras Sakura hablaba con su primo, Hinata se levantó de la mesa.

-Voy al baño chicas.- aclaró.Las demás se corrieron tratando de dejarle paso. El baño quedaba atravesando la pista, desgraciadamente, empujando a la gente. Una vez que llegó, hizo la fila por que aun seguía habiendo gente. Cuando logró entrar hizo sus necesidades rápido. Al salir se lavó las manos y se arregló en el espejo. Pidió permiso a las chicas que hacían fila para poder volver con sus amigas. En eso, tropieza y choca con alguien.

-Oh, lo siento.- dijo sonrojada.

-No hay porque.-dijo el "herido". La miró de arriba a abajo de una manera que le heló la sangre a Hinata.-Dime, ¿has venido sola?- Preguntó colocando una mano contra la pared, acorralándola.

-N-no. Necesito irme. Disculpe.- dijo metiéndose por debajo de su brazo, para poder salir.-

-No no linda. Recién nos conocemos.- contestó tomándola del brazo. La pegó contra su cuerpo. El hombre estaba muy sudado y olía increíblemente a whisky agrio. Le hizo arrugar la nariz.-Quédate un rato más. Seré una gran compañía.- dijo comenzandole a besar el cuello. Ella lo empujaba pero parecía no poder alejarlo. Es mas, lo sentía cada vez mas cerca. Tuvo la sensación de que una mano se estaba colando debajo de su remera. Entonces gritó. Aunque fue en vano, pensó, porque la música del bar estaba muy fuerte. Podía sentir como la mano subía mas y mas. Ya casi estaba por tocarle los pechos. Largas lagrimas empezaron a correrle por los ojos cuando apretó los parpados.

-¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA IMBÉCIL!- escucho vociferar a alguien a lo lejos. Apretó los ojos y repentinamente, ya no sentía una presión sobre ella. Las manos se habían esfumado, así como el olor a sudor y whisky. Respiraba agitadamente. No quería moverse. Temía que aquel horrible ser volviera. -¿Hinata-chan?- dijo una voz dulcemente.- Hinata,¿estas bien?-

Lentamente, abrió los ojos para cocarse con otro par azulado. Muy cerca de ella. Los reconoció al acto. Y los colores se le subieron. Desvió la mirada y vio al tipo tirado, con un tacho de basura en su cabeza, como un sombrero. Volvió a verlo y rompió en llanto.

-¡Naruto-kun!- dijo aliviada, saltando a abrazarlo. Sorprendido, Naruto casi cae hacia atrás, dado que no esperaba esa reacción. Colocó una mano en su cabeza mientras con el otro brazo la envolviatratando de darle seguridad y le habló despacio pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la oiga.

-Ya esta todo bien.- Estuvieron abrazados unos minutos hasta que ella se sintió mejor. -Ten, límpiate.-dijo él sonriente, ofreciéndole un pañuelo descartable. Ella lo tomó y se arregló. -Vamos a tomar algo a la terraza. Te hará bien el aire fresco.- Ella asentía. No sentía ganas de hablar. Naruto le consiguió una botella de agua fría. Se sentaron en un banco y ella recostó la espalda en la madera. -Un ambiente muy diferente al hospital ¿Eh?- se burló él.

-Si.-dijo Hinata con una voz debí. Ya se sentía mejor, el viento frió le relajaba mucho. Se enderezó y bebió mas agua.-Gracias. Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así.-

-No pasa nada. Es que te ves muy linda, captas la atención de cualquiera.- dijo apoyándole la mano en la cabeza con gesto paternal. Hinata lo miró y se puso tan roja como las luces de la pista. -¿Que tal te trata Sakura-chan? ¿Es muy exigente contigo?- indagó Naruto, queriendo sacarle un tema de charla y distraerla un rato. Ella era como una muñequita de porcelana. Frágil. Que necesitaba cuidar y tratarla con cuidado.

-N-no para nada. Bueno... A veces. Pero si no fuera exigente yo no podría ser tan eficiente y poder trabajar con ella.- se explicó chocando las puntas de los dedos indices.

-Oh... ya veo. Pues me alegro. Pareces alguien muy entusiasmada en lo que haces. Me alegro que hayas podido hacerte amiga de Sakura-chan. Es una gran amiga.-

-Si, lo es.- concordó ella.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En otra zona del bar, Ten Ten iba a comprar otra bebida. Llegó a la barra y se colocó al lado de un par de hombres que parecían tener una charla muy intensa. Sintió que uno de ellos la miró por un instante, o quizá lo imaginó. Habia mucha gente, era una sensación que podía llegarle de cualquiera. Solo reconoció, que cuando miro de reojo, que uno de ellos tenia el pelo negro como la noche. El otro, tenia un pelo color chocolate pero muy largo. Mas que el de ella podría decirse. Tuvo un fugaz recuerdo, algo que parecía muy lejano y a la vez tan familiar. Pagó su trago y se alejó. Mientras caminaba entre la gente, sentía como trataban de tocarla en el paso. Ella podía soportarlo, los pisaba "accidentalmente". Pero en un momento, un hombre de unos 36-40 años le dio una nalgueada muy fuerte, que le hizo volcar parte de su bebida. Ella, enfurecida, montó su mejor sonrisa falsa y le pidió que la acompañase afuera. El hombre le sonrió, con una sonrisa demostraba ebriedad y un brillo nada bueno en sus ojos. Tenten se tomó de un sorbo su único trago permitido en esa noche, y arrojó el vaso al piso. Le hizo una seña con el dedo, de manera sugestiva, para indicarle que la siguiera.

Mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta, un par de ojos la seguían. Había preocupación en ellos. Mientras la veía irse, observó los gestos obscenos y exageradamente perturbadores que este borracho le hacia a sus amigos. Como mera celebración de que quizá hoy lograría irse con una joven hermosa a hacer vaya uno a saber que cosas. Una vez que Ten Ten se perdió del otro lado de la puerta junto con aquel asqueroso hombre, aquella persona que la observaba se levantó excusándose con su compañía con quien hablaba hasta el momento.

Ten Ten, al salir, notó que no había nadie en la calle. Pues era entendible, ya que cuando miró su reloj eran las 5:30 am.

-¿A donde vas preciosa? Ven adentro vamos a divertirnos.- decía el hombre desde atrás.

-Oh, si. Ya tendremos tiempo de ir.- dijo ella poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. -Pero primero quería decirte algo... Mas bien hacerte algo.- Él, malinterpretando lo que quería decir ella, se acercó mas. Pero lo que recibió no fue un beso, sino un rodillazo en la boca del estomago. Se agarró y cayó en sus piernas sobre el suelo. Pero al momento que cayó, trató de golpearla fallando en el intento. Ella esquivó el puño y tomó el brazo realizandole una llave, mientras que con su otro pie, presionaba el taco sobre el dorso de la mano, haciéndola sangrar. La maniobra que empleaba en su brazo, lo hizo caer de espaldas. Gritando de dolor e ira, intentó zafarse para darle su merecido a Ten Ten. Ella, como buena deportista que era, volvió a esquivar su golpe, y salto, con taco y todo sobre su espalda, girando el eje de la maniobra y terminando de dislocarle el hombro. El hombre, que sollozaba en el suelo, se agarraba con la mano herida el hombro.

-A ver si aprendes a tratar a las mujeres con respeto bestia.- dijo alejanose de él satisfecha de su trabajo.

-Vaya, eso si fue un espectáculo.- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella. -Creí que necesitarías ayuda pero puedes arreglarte sola por lo que veo.-comentó.

-¿Quien eres? Tu cara me suena de algún lado... Mas bien tus ojos.- comentó Ten Ten entrecerrando los suyos. Neji se tensó ante aquella pregunta, Arrugó fuertemente el ceño y sintió una leve puntada en el pecho. Dolorosa.

-Neji Hyugga. De Damage Soul.-

-¡Pues claro! Hyugga.- dijo ella entrando en razón golpeando los dedos sobre la palma de la mano contraria.- Eres familiar de Hinata. - recalcó ella, viendo como le causaba cierta impresión al jóven.

Mientras hablaban, el hombre del suelo aprovechó que estaba distraída y trato de por ultima vez, darle su merecido a aquella pendeja. Se paró a duras penas y corrió hacia ella.

-Hinata vino aquí. ¿La has visto?-

-No.- dijo Neji. De repente, notó que el hombre venia hacia ellos. Ten Ten lo escuchó y corroboró su duda al ver que los ojos perla miraban a un costado. Con una gran habilidad, tiró una patada que fue a parar al mentón del tipo. Este recibió el golpe de lleno en su mandíbula. Neji creyó oír un chasquido, como de algo roto. Y lo vio caer inconsciente en el suelo.

-Malditos pervertidos. Quiero volver adentro.- dijo ella como si nada. Empezó a caminar y Neji no hizo mas que verla. -¿No vienes?- preguntó Ten Ten. El jóven asintió y caminó a su lado.-Por cierto, soy Ten Ten Ama. Pero dime Ten Ten.-

-De acuerdo.- Y fue cuando Neji comprendió todo. Sonrió de lado y pensó _"No cambió nada. Veamos a donde lleva su actitud."_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Sakura bailaba con Ino entretenidamente en el centro del lugar. Sasuke la veía sin poder desviar sus ojos de ella. Cada parte de su cuerpo que quedaba al descubierto por subirsele la ropa cuando saltaba o alzaba los brazos, le hacia rememorar aquella escena en el baño del departamento de Naruto. En un momento, Ino se separa de Sakura por un apuesto joven pálido, de cabello azabache. Sasuke, aprovechó esto y se acercó por detrás de Sakura. Ella miraba como su amiga se alejaba, mientras le describía con los labios para que su acompañante no escuche, "Es el chico del hospital". Sakura comprendió al momento y le sonrió levantandole los pulgares y luego cruzando los dedos murmurando "Suerte." Ino se perdió en la multitud. La pelirrosa rió y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, pero su camino se vio bloqueado por un torso musculoso, debajo de una camisa. Se dio la vuelta, y observó que Sasuke la miraba para abajo (Porque es algo mas alto) y sus ojos resplandecían. Sakura estaba segura que no eran las luces del bar. Él la tomó de una mano y le dio una vuelta. Su tacto era cálido, y le dio unos extraños cosquilleo. Ella sin dejar de verlo se movía a su gusto, como él ordenaba. Se sentía perdida, en otro mundo. Y no era por la bebida... bueno tal vez un poco. Pero siempre se sintió intrigada hacia él desde el instituto. Le apoyo la mano en la cintura y empezaron a moverse lentamente a la par de la balada que sonaba.

Ella apoyo sus manos en el cuello de él, rodeándolo. No apartaban la vista del otro. Ella olía tan bien, a flores, dulce. Él, olía a masculinidad. De repente todo se desvaneció. Solo estaban ellos. Hasta la música parecía haberse convertido en un lejano murmullo. Sus cabezas fueron acercándose, lentamente. Sakura sentía su aliento pegarle contra los labios, lo que le hizo estremecerse. Sasuke aferró los dedos en su espalda, mientras Sakura entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello e él. Ambos giraron sus cabezas, se acercaban cada ve más. Ambos cerraron sus ojos conforme mas se acercaban. Sakura los abrió un instante y se quedó paralizada en el lugar al reconocer una figura a unos metros de distancia de ellos. Era su ex. ¿Cuando? ¿Como?

Sasuke no sintió el toque ni el mas mínimo roce de su parte. La miró de reojo y la notaba tensa y con la mirada fija hacia un punto. Cuando se enderezó ella pareció volver en si. Lo miro y habló con voz temblorosa.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme.- dijo. Se volteó y corrió lo mas lejos que pudo. Sasuke se quedó en el lugar. Confundido. Se dio la vuelta para buscar lo que molestó a Sakura, pero no vio a nadie. La siguió afuera, pero ya era tarde se había ido. Y fue cuando la realidad golpeó su cabeza. Que hacia él, un respetado músico e independiente adulto joven, persiguiendo a una chica? Claro, era doctora. Y claro, era sumamente sexy. Pero aun asi, se juró que su vida era su banda. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, con frustración y luego de un largo suspiro, volvió al bar. Quizá conseguiría alguna mujer con la cual desquitarse ese amargo sabor de la boca, pues diablos, la cercanía de ella le había excitado. Necesitaba algo que le baje los calores, entre otras cosas.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

NO ADUEÑO ningún DERECHO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA Y DE MI IMAGINACIÓN.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despertó a duras penas. No se había logrado dormir mas de tres horas seguidas. Se despertaba continuamente, agitada, transpirando en frío. múltiples recuerdos acudían a su mente como pesadillas. Decidió levantarse, y darse una buena ducha. Se tomo su tiempo, puesto que se era todavía temprano. Por primera vez en meses, desayunaría en su casa. Se vistió, se perfumó y alistó su maletín para enfilarse hacia el hospital. Llegó temprano, lo cual sea le dio tiempo de completar papeleo, mientras tomaba su café matutino. Hoy tenia un día relajado, Operaciones de rutina, apendicitis y cosas así. Tal vez se postularía para controlar las clases de los internos. O quizá podría adelantar sus horas en la clínica... Ya después decidiría. Pero ahora alguien golpeaba su puerta ...

-Buenos días Sakura-Chan- saludó amablemente Hinata, quien vestía como toda Secretaria, camisa rosa casi blanca y pollera negra hasta las rodillas y abierta un costado por 5 cm.

-Buenos días Hinata! Como te sientes de ayer? Gran fiesta eh? -

-Si- Dijo bajando la mirada y Recordando su momento con Naruto.

-Puedo notar que lograste formar lazos con Naruto- comentó la doctora dándose la vuelta. Decidió que la molestaría Un poco. No mucho, porque sí no se sobrecalentaria y se desmayaría. Pero un poco a quien le hace daño.

Verdad?

-Eh? - Dijo la ojiperla confundida.

-Naruto. Chico rubio, joven, músico ...- enumeró tratando de contener una risa.

-Oh ... Bueno ... yo no se- Dijo entrecortadamente.

-Que significa eso? El me ha comentado mucho de ti. Y pregunta por ti, ya que tu primo se niega rotundamente un relatarle de ti. Dice que no es apropiado que cuente tus cosas y que se aleje de ti o las cuerdas de las guitarra aparecerán donde el sol no alumbra ..- Dijo Sakura retomando las palabras literales de Naruto. Claro, no esperaba que Hinata lo crea, si bien parecía exageradamente dramático, era de la verdad después de todo.

-Oh... Vaya.- dijo solamente la ojiperla.

-Ah y me pidió tu numero. Se lo di, a propósito. Te parece bien?-

-Q-q-q..- empezó a tartamudear. Eso le recordaba... -Sakura-chan. Te suena este numero de celular?- dijo mostrandole las llamadas perdidas que tuvo desde que salió del bar hasta esta mañana.

-Si- dijo volteando solo la cabeza para ver el número.-Es Naruto.-

Hinata enrojeció profundamente y guardó el celular. Mas tarde lo agendaria.

-I-Ire a anotar las cirugías de hoy.- dijo. Y tan pronto terminó de hablar salió corriendo. Sakura no pudo contenerse mas y estalló en carcajadas. Adoraba a Hinata. Ojala logre formalizar algo con Naruto, quien, sorpresivamente, demostraba gran interes en ella. Aunque no era de extrañarse, su secretaria era muy bella. Sus ojos y su extraño cabello que a la luz parecia tener tonos azulados a pesar de que este era negro.

Negro.

Interesante palabra. Le recordó a alguien mas. Joven, de ojos oscuros, aura misteriosa y poco sentido social. Comenzó a recordar como vestía ayer él. Estaba muy guapo. Mas de lo que podría esperar decir de un paciente. Y como látigo, el recuerdo de su casi beso la golpeó en ese instante. Beso! Empezó a imaginar, que de haber concluido la acción, ese hubiera sido el beso mas candente que hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo. Desde que...

Desde que cortó con su antiguo novio.

Su ex.

Su ex que vio en el bar ayer.

Su ex que vio en el bar ayer y aparentemente esta libre.

El pánico la atacó. Y si buscaba donde trabajaba? Volvería para terminar su trabajo? Naa, no creía que su ex fuera tan estúpido para quebrantar su libertad intentando asesinarla. Otra vez.

Decidió calmarse. "Respira hondo" se dijo. Sacó su agenda, buscando algo que hacer que le levantara el animo. Inconscientemente, miro su teléfono de oficina y un recuerdo mas que alegre, infantil podría decirse, acudió a ella. Ino y ella, llamando a los alumnos de unos años mayores que ellas, esperando que levantaran el auricular y colgar luego de que ellos dijeran "hola?".

Rio internamente. Oh tuvo grandes momentos en la secundaria. Pero ya no era una adolescente. Y ya no estaba en secundaria. Tampoco es que tuviera algún bombón para hacer esa bro... Esperen esperen. Estaba Sasuke, claro. Entonces fue cuando tuvo esa sensación en el estómago de rebeldía y picardía. Se sentía como chiquilla de nuevo. Así que entre risas, y aprovechando aun su tiempo, busco en su historia clinica el telefono que dejo en caso de emergencias.

Marcó. Lentamente. Sintiendo que la garganta se le secaba.

"Tuuu"

"Tuuu"

Nadie atiende...

"Tuuu"

"Tuuu"

Esto es estúpido.

"Tu-"

-Diga?.- habló una voz del otro lado. Sakura se heló en su asiento. No lo recordaba tan masculino. Casi sentía su esencia atraves del auricular. -Hola?- volvió a decir, ya algo molesto.

-Sasuke!- dijo de repente Sakura. "NO! Que haces? Porque contestaste?" Se auto recriminó.

-Sakura? Que sucede?.- comentó él. Sakura divisó, o eso creyó ella, algo de irritación en su voz al saber que se trataba de ella.

-Yo solo... Bueno... Queria saber como te sentias. Digo, luego de haber salido anoche. Me refiero...! A tu salud. Como andas?- dijo inventando lo primero que le vino a la mente.

"Idiota! Es mas que obvio por que lo llamaste. Malinterpretara todo"

Escucho su monosílabo del otro lado. Luego contestó.

-Me siento bien.-

-Excelente. También quería recordarte de tu próximo chequeo, y asegurar que asistirás.- dijo fluidamente, orgullosa de su excusa.

-Pero falta como un mes...-dijo él confundido.

Casi una gran excusa.

-Si lo se. Pero aun así, tenia que corroborarlo.-dijo tratando de o sonar nerviosa.

-Ah.-

-Bueno, gracias por tu atención. Nos estamos viendo.-dijo rápidamente. Quería colgar. No podría soportarlo mucho tiempo, no quería que le pregunte...

-Espera.- le frenó.-No tienes nada que explicar?-

Eso.

-No se de que hablas.- se hizo la inocente la aludida.

-De anoche.-puntualizó con un deje de molestia.

-Oh...- dijo fingiendo comprender. -Mira Sasuke en verdad me halagas, pero... No creo que hubiera sido lo correcto ese beso. Se que tú entenderías. Eres mi paciente y ademas no tengo tiempo físico para dedicárselo a alguien. Se que puedes comprender mi situación, como tu tienes una agenda bastante alterada.- dijo esto ultimo con risas, tratando de romper el nerviosismo. Se sentía tan mal mintiéndole. Pero era lo mejor. Que pasaría si su ex se enterase de él y quisiera deshacerse de Sasuke? Oh no. Mejor ni pensarlo.

Del otro lado, solo silencio.

-Hmp.-

-Eso que significa?-

-Naruto me dijo que te avise que estábamos ensayando cerca de la ciudad y le gustaría que vayas a visitarlo. Y de paso que traigas a Hinata y tu otra amiga.-

-Porque llevaría alguien mas aparte de Hinata?-

-Hmp. Pregúntale a él.- dijo Sasuke. Y seguido a eso, escuchó el teléfono colgar.

"Espero no haber sido muy dura con él" se recrimino. Claramente, el tiro le salio por la culata.

Se dispuso a anotar el evento, pero... No tenia el día. No tenia la hora. No tenia la dirección! "Que poco considerado". Volvió a marcar su número, para encontrarase con la contestadora. Volvió a intentarlo. Contestadora. "Rayos!". Maldijo. Apretó su bipper llamando a Hinata que en no mas de 1 minuto tardó en llegar.

-Si Sakura-chan?-

-Hinata, necesito que llames a Naruto por cuestiones sumamente profesionales.- aclaro Sakura mientras veía el degrade de blanco a rojo en la cara de Hinata.

-Eh... Yo, pues...- empezó a decir.

-Es una orden.- dijo medio molesta, recordando aun la contestadora. Se levantó de un salto y se dispuso a empezar su día. -Se que puedes.- le dijo al pasarle por al lado y apoyar una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. La ojiperla solo asintió, no la decepcionaría.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooopooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata utilizo su almuerzo para llamarlo a Naruto. Sakura le dijo que usase su oficina, para evitar ojos curiosos. Ella se sentó, respiró profundamente y comenzó a escribir los números. Se lo llevó a la oreja y espero... No mas de 0.5 segundos.

-Hinata-chan!- gritó alguien del otro lado. -Sabia que llamarías, quería preguntarte algo.-

-Yo... Yo también Naruto-kun.-

-Dime! En que puedo ayudarte?- dijo el rubio.

-Sakura-chan necesita saber donde ensayaran, para poder ir.- dijo amablemente.

-Desde luego! Quédate en linea, te mandare un mensaje con la información.- dijo. Lo sintió alejarse del auricular y teclear. Segundos después el celular le vibró, como resultado del mensaje enviado por el muchacho. -Ahí tienes todo. Tu también vendrás, verdad?-

-Si claro. Ademas así saludare a mi primo.- concordó ella sonriendo.

-Genial! Espero que lleguen pronto. Salúdame a a Sakura por mi.-pidió gentilmente.

-Claro.-dijo ella con leves risas.

-"Naruto a ensayar. Cuelga ya, no podemos arrancar si no estas en posicion. Muevete!"- ordeno una voz de fondo

-Sisi teme ya voy. Ufff...- suspiro al auricular.-Sasuke esta de mal humor. Bueno, adiós Hinata-chan!-

-Adios-

Hinata cuando colgó, buscó aquel mesaje para anotar en un paper-stick toda la informacion. Se detuvo en seco mientras leia, al encontrarse con cierta revelacion. Naruto habia escrito cosas de mas.

"Ansioso de verte Hinata-chan. Tenemos que hablar :)" Hinata tembló del nerviosismo que le recorrió toda la espalda.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eran pasadas las 2 pm. El ensayo tomó un descanso para almorzar. Naruto arrastro a Sasuke al ramen. El diseñador cuyo-nombre-no-recuerdo, tenia su almuerzo en la oficina. Así como la productora. Neji aprovechó y salio hacia una biblioteca que estaba a dos cuadras del estudio. Quería retirar un libro para leer, puesto que no trajo ninguno consigo en el viaje. Se sentía mentalmente vago. Quería una literatura que lo estimule, tal vez suspenso. O policiales. O historia... Si ese sonaba mejor. Algo de la era ninja se le antojaba mejor.

Encontró el edificio y entró sintiendo un aire fresco moverle el cabello. Saludó con un asentimiento al guardia de seguridad y caminó hacia las grandes bibliotecas. Buscó el genero. Y con la mano apoyada en los lomos de los libros, empezó a recorrer los autores, buscando alguno de su agrado o conocido si quiera. Entonces lo encontró, pero para su sorpresa, no era el único que lo quería. Ambas manos se tocaron, ya que ambos dueños querían el mismo libro.

-Neji.- dijo la ojichocolate. El solo asintió como saludo. Bajo su mano, indicándole que lo tome. -Gracias.- dijo ella tomándolo y aferrándolo a su pecho. A pesar que era un día casual, y vestía bastantante holgado, había algo en ella que brillaba. Y Neji no comprendía que. En realidad si tenia una leve sospecha, pero no podía cerciorarse si era él quien la sentía brillar o ella brillaba por su presencia. Optemos por la coincidencia de ambas opciones.-Neji!.- le llamo mas fuerte. Él levanto la vista, parpadeando varias veces. -Te decía, quieres leerlo un rato? No le has quitado los ojos de encima.-

-Gracias.- Solo se limitó a decir. Aceptó el libro y fue a buscar una mesa, con ella siguiéndole detrás luego de haber tomado otro libro. Se sentaron. En frente del otro.

-Sabes?- empezó hablando ella.- Cuando una mujer te deja su numero, lo normal es llamarla o mensajearle. No lo crees?- preguntó. Neji contuvo el impulso de decirle que tenia la intención de llamarla, pero solo alzó los hombros con indiferencia. Él hace tiempo, decidió que no volvería a ser influido por los sentimientos amorosos del sexo opuesto, a menos que sean familiares claro, como en el caso de Hinata.- No estoy recriminándote nada, créeme. Es solo que podrías haberme avisado que no estabas interesado.- dijo con soltura. Neji la vio de reojo. Ella no tenia idea de nada. Estaba empezando pensar, que su comportamiento no era fingido, ella claramente e dio su numero como a cualquier desconocido que hubiera encontrado en el bar. En parte no le importó, porque hacia años dejaron de importarle estas cosas. Pero había un lugar, alejado y pequeño, en el fondo de su corazón, que dolía. Y ese dolor era ácido. -Perdona que no te lo deje tener todo el día, es que lo necesito para un examen de la universidad.- comentaba ella mientras abría su otro libro y empezaba a tomar notas. Él pudo notar que traía el pelo suelto, pero tan pronto se percató de el largo de su pelo, ella se lo ató en dos chonguitos muy infantiles. Sintió la mirada del ojiperla encima, y pensó que miraba su peinado. Lo admitía, era algo raro. -Es que... El pelo suelto me molesta para estudiar.- aclaró riendo.

-Te entiendo.- dijo él. Ella sin levantar la vista se mordía el labio conteniendo una risa. "Entenderlo? Es chiste?" Pensaba. Sin embargo algo no encuadraba. Desde el día del bar, sus sueños sobre cierto personaje que ella no lograba captar se repetían mas de lo usual. Generalmente, eran constantes cerca de la fecha que ella conocía. Se le quedó viendo unos omentos. A pesar de su inusual pelo, el cual no le molestaba mas bien le daba la sensación de una cercanía ficticia hacia él, ella notó que era un joven bastante apuesto. Tenia un tono muscular mas que apetecible, su piel era pálida y muy bella a la luz. Apoyó su cara en la palma de su mano, analizándolo. Tratando de descifrar que era lo que escondía. Neji sintió un escalofrío y levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada seria y penetrante de Ten Ten. Alzo una ceja. Ella se ruborizó por su acto tan irrespetuoso y habló.

-Yo... Lo siento. Es que, no logró comprender como a un músico de rock puede interesarle un libro de historia ninja.- dijo inventándose una excusa rápidamente, para desmentir su acto tan bochornoso.

-Y por que a ti si?- responde él.

-Es mi carrera. Historia de las armas.- dijo sonriente y orgullosa.

-Pues yo lo leo porque quiero.- dijo simplemente. Ella suspiro, no era una respuesta valida. -Creí que solo competías en artes marciales mixtas.- dijo Neji. Ella, abriendo los ojos confundida, le contestó.

-Pues, meses después de empezar a competir, empece a buscar una catarsis al stress del entrenamiento.- dijo.

-Cuanto entrenas?- indagó él.

-4 días a la semana por 3 hs. A veces mas.-

-Debería ser mas.- dijo volviendo a su lectura.

-Como dices?- preguntó ella con un deje de molestia.

-He visto tus peleas. Tienes falta de practica en algunas tácticas.- dijo sin verla, tratando de concentrarse.

-Como te atreves! Doy el 100% de mi en esas competencias. Soy medallista de oro maldita sea.- dijo con su orgullo herido. Es decir, se sentia halaga que alguien como un músico de rock apuesto como él, estuviera al tanto de sus peleas. Sin embargo, no le gusto ni medio su tono en el comentario.

-Eso no significa nada.- contestó. Ella se levantó, colérica, y arrancándole el libro de las manos le enfrentó.

-Crees poder vencerme? Niño creído.- escupió. Como varita caída del cielo, Neji tuvo una idea. Brillante.

-Si.- contestó con una leve sonrisa de superioridad.

-Bien! Mañana te reto a una lucha.- dijo arrancando un pedazo de hoja de su cuaderno y anotandole algo. -Vienes aquí a las 5. Es mi dojo.- le arrojó el papel con desdén, y en ese acto se le levantó levemente la remera, dándole a Neji una vista de su plano y tostado vientre. Ni hablar cuando ella sé agacho a escribirle la dirección. El escote resultó ser mas bajo de lo que creyó. Como haría para correr y ser tan veloz teniendo una delantera... Como decirlo?... Algo... Abultada. Esa vista le dio a Neji varios recuerdos, algunos lindos, otros ardientes, de una vieja relación e secundaria.

-Bien.- dijo tomando el papel. Ella le tendió la mano, como quien cierra un trato. Neji, indeciso, la tomó. Pero la soltó al instante pues un impulso eléctrico incomodo se apodero de su brazo y descendió a su estomago y permaneció allí unos minutos. Para luego descender hasta su entrepierna, al verla irse con las caderas moviéndose rítmica y vistosamente por la ira que poseía la castaña. Él formó una sonrisa a un costado, y levantándose de su asiento, se dispuso a volver al estudio. Se frenó en seco cuando la realidad lo golpeó, y se preguntó "Que acabo de hacer? Porque lo hice? se supone que esto no pasaría otra vez." Ya sentía su celular vibrar en su bolsillo. Seguro era Naruto.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una vez en el estudio, Sakura, junto con Hinata e Ino, buscaron con la vista alguna cara conocida. Vio a Sasuke tomando un vaso con agua, con varias mujeres a su alrededor. Quizá sean parte de la producción, aunque esas eran miradas que iban mas allá de lo profesional pudo notar ella.

-Sasuke!- lo llamó alzando una mano. El aludido se giro y la vio. Para luego volverse hacia el escenario ignorándola completamente. Sakura sintió un dolor y una ira que empezaban a subirle por la garganta. "Quien carajos se cree?" Se cuestionó. Empezó a caminar para enfrentarlo pero...

-Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!- les llamó Naruto. Saltó encima de Sakura y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Pero cuando intento hacer lo mismo con Hinata, la joven simplemente se desmayó. -Yo no hice nada!- gritó Naruto con la ojiperla en brazos.

-Naruto, llévala a tu estudio.- dijo Sakura dejando salir alguna que otra risa. -Por si despierta antes, déjale una nota.- El rubio asintió y se dirigió a allí.

-Estará bien tu amiga Hinata?- preguntó preocupada Ino llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Si, no hay nada malo. Es que, a veces, de los nervios, solo se desmalla. Últimamente Naruto esta siendo muy cercano con ella y Hinata no esta acostumbrada a que un ente del sexo opuesto la busque tanto. Estará bien.- dijo agitando la mano restandole importancia.

-Frentona esto es increíble. Mira las luces. Las ropas.- decía Ino girando en su eje sin saber que era mejor. En eso, su mirada se poso en un chico pálido, de cabellera azabache. Estaba sentado con un gran tablero de dibujo. Su rostro mostraba confusión y concentración. Curiosa, se le acercó. Que podía ser tan complicado que lo tenia tan preocupado? Sigilosamente, se le paró detrás. -Vaya! Que gran diseño.- comentó sobresaltando al joven. -Lo siento.- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Tu crees?- se cuestiono. -Me falta algo...-

-Yo lo veo muy bello. Eres un gran artista.- dijo apoyándole una mano en el hombro como indicio de apoyo. -Soy Ino.- dijo extendiéndole la mano libre.

-Sai.- contestó estrechandosela. -No quiero ser atrevido...Pero eres muy bella.- dijo haciendo que Ino se ruborice.-Seria muy osado de mi parte, contratarte como musa?-

-Eh?-dijo incrédula.

-Creo que tu eres lo que le falta al diseño de este álbum. Esta cd trata de la pasión, y dado que eres muy hermosa, eres lo que le faltaba a este diseño. Por favor, trabaja conmigo.- dijo juntando sus manos e inclinándose en modo de suplica.

-Eh... Claro, supongo.- dijo dudosa."Este chico es muy directo, tanto que intimida."pensó la rubia. -Que días tendría que venir? No posare desnuda verdad?- dijo temerosa.

-Oh no no. Solo tendremos que pedirte que vistas algunas ropas que se usan en los vídeos de los chicos por ejemplo.-

-Esta bien. Acepto-dijo feliz. Su psicóloga le había recomendado que para sacarse el amargo sabor de su ex, probara experiencias nuevas. Tal esta era una de ellas.

Del otro lado, Sakura veía como su amiga hacia sociales con un chico dibujante. Estaba esperando que Naruto volviera. Se sentía incomoda allí sola.

-Sakura-chan. Ven siéntate por aquí. Les pedí que vinieran porque quería que vieran un adelanto de una de las canciones.- comentó alegre Naruto. La compuse yo (=^.^=)

-Oh que gran detalle.- dijo sonriendole y desordenandole el cabello de modo fraternal. Desde el escenario Sasuke solo miraba mientras acomodaba su micrófono. Le molestaba un poco la cercanía que Naruto tenia con la pelirrosa. Si ya tenia en la mira a Hinata, como él creía dado a lo alegre que se ponía estando cerca e la ojiperla, porque tenia esos arrebates de cariño con la doctora. _Su doctora_ , le indicó el subconsciente. -Estoy ansiosa de oírte cantar.- le oyó decirle a Naruto mientras le apoyaba una mano en el brazo.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero yo tocare la batería. Sasuke cantara, puesto que el es el cantante.- dijo. Seguido a esto, se dio la vuelta y se encamino al escenario. Ella notó que Sasuke la miraba fijo, y tuvo la sensación de que sonreía de lado socarronamente. Sakura se acomodó en su asiento, nerviosa. Las luces se apagaron y pudo oír a Ino y el otro chico (un tal Sai algo) sentarse unos asientos detrás. El director solicito silencio, pues el ensayo comenzaba. Iban a probar las luces con la canción.

 ***We'll do it all. Everything** **our own**

 **We don't need. Anything** **Or anyone**

 **If I lay here**

 **If I just lay here**

 **Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

 **I don't quite know**

 **How to say, how I feel**

 **Those three word are said too much**

 **They're not enough**

 **If I lay here**

 **If I just lay here**

 **Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

 **Forget what we're told.** **Before we get too old**

 **Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

 **Let's waste time...Chasing cars***

Sasuke parecía tan sereno cantando. Si bien miraba a la nada, Sakura no podía evitar sentir que de reojo la mirara a ella. Sentía un calor en su pecho, que desplazó al enojo. Era una letra muy bella sin duda. En que se habrá inspirado Naruto para componerla? Se cuestionaba Sakura.

 ***Around our heads**

 **I need your grace** **To remind me, to find my own**

 **If I lay here**

 **If I just lay here**

 **Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

 **Forget what we're told.** **Before we get too old**

 **Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

 **All that I am.** **All that I ever was**

 **Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**

 **I don't know where.** **Confused about how as well**

 **Just know that these things will never change for us at all**

 **If I lay here**

 **If I just lay here**

 **Would you lie with me and just forget the world?***

Cuando todo acabó, la gente presente aplaudió felicitando a la banda. Sakura sé acercó al escenario y Naruto se sentó en el borde para charlar con ella.

-Que te pareció?- preguntó Naruto.

-Me encantó. Eres muy talentoso.- halagó Sakura con una amplia sonrisa. Acto seguido lo abrazó por la cintura. Pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto estos últimos días le recordó mucho a su amistad de secundaria.

-Jaja gracias Sakura-chan, pero en realidad la canción suena bien solo porque el teme la canta.-

-Eso no es cierto.- dijo ella, ganadose una mirada reprobadora de Sasuke.- No quise decir que cantes mal Sasuke. Lo que quería enfatizar es que mucha gente, incluyéndome, le prestamos tanta atención a la letra como al canto.- le dijo a Naruto levantandole el animo. -Ay Naruto...- suspiró la pelirrosa.

-Estas bien?.- preguntó preocupado el rubio.

-Si si, es que... tus visitas al hospital últimamente me traen muchos recuerdos de la secundaria.- dijo apoyándole una mano en la rodilla de él.- Te extrañaba mucho amigo.-

El rubio, sintiéndose mejor consigo mismo, le dijo a Sakura que iría a ver a Hinata. Por si necesitaba algo. Se bajó de escenario y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga. Besó su mejilla con fuerza y se despidió momentáneamente.

-Eso quiere decir... Que te gusto mi canto tanto como la letra de Naruto.- le susurró Sasuke quien se había puesto detrás de Sakura. Ella se tensó, sintiendo un frío recorrerla la espina.

-Pues... Podría decirse. Si.- dijo sin verlo directamente. Sentía que la estaba juzgando por sus gestos. De manera repentina, Sasuke le tomo de la muñeca y se la llevó a su estudio sin que nadie lo note. -Oye oye. Que haces? Tengo que volver con Naruto.- dijo tratando de pasarle por el costado. Pero Sasuke la volteo, haciendo que la espalda de esta este contra la puerta y colocó una mano apoyada contra la madera.

-No te iras.- dijo serio.- Tu y yo tenemos que resolver asuntos pendientes.-


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

NO ADUEÑO NINGUN DERECHO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA Y DE MI IMAGINACIÓN.

Sakura se sentia entre la espada y la pared. Solo que en vez de una espada era Sasuke quien la acorralaba contra la pared.

-No comprendo que quieres decir.- dijo ella, sintiendole temblar las piernas. Nunca sintio tantos nervios desde la universidad.

-Por supuesto que lo sabes.- dijo el sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Le inhibía. -Porque te fuiste tan deprisa?-

-Porque tenia cosas que hacer.- excuso ella.

-A las 5 am?-cuestionó acercándose mas a ella.

-Mi vida es bastante ajetreada.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-No huiste de nada?- insinuó el. Ella le sostenía la mirada. No se daría por vencida. -Nadie me deja en espera. Jamas.-

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero esto no ocurrirá.- dijo Sakura tratando de separarse. Pero a los dos pasos que dio, Sasuke volvió a empujarla contra la pared y apoyo ambos brazos al costado de su cuerpo. Él no se rendiría tan fácilmente. De a segundos, pensaba que desearía ser Naruto, para poder acercarse a ella con mas facilidad. Su presencia le tenia obsesionado. Día por medio, tenia el mismo sueño que entremezclaba las dos veces que estuvo a pocos impulsos de hacerla suya. En el baño de Naruto y en el bar, con esa ropa que vestía. Nada volvería a ser como antes, a menos que la haga suya, lo que suceda después ya se las vera como proseguir. Sakura siguió forcejeando, incomoda. Esto se estaba yendo de las manos. Con la ira saliendo a flote, Sasuke decidió hacer algo que creyó, la relajaría.

La beso.

Sakura quedó inmóvil, sorprendida y luego asustada. Sintió la lengua de Sasuke empezar a asomarse por sus labios. Tuvo un fugaz recuerdo e su ex forzándola a hacerlo, la ultima ve que lo vio y había intentado asesinarla.

-AOYAMA NO!- gritó con miedo y terror. Con rapidez lo empujó lejos de ella y le abofeteó tan duro, que por un momento creyó que le había cortado la mejilla. Abrió la puerta y salio corriendo. Sasuke desde su lugar, sobamdose la mejilla, reflexionó sobre si lo que hizo fue o no buena idea. Claramente no le gustó que la haya besado de repente. Pero esa sorpresa la recordaría por un tiempo. Pasados unos segundos, las palabras de Sakura afloraron en su mente. "Aoyama? Así que así se llama el bastardo. Me preguntó si en el bar, el hecho de besar a otro hombre inconscientemente le recuerda a él. Seguirá enamorada, a pesar e todo el horror que vivió?" se cuestionó aun sin dejar de tocarse la mejilla herida.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba sentado al lado de Hinata. Observándola dormir. Hacia verlo algo tan relajante. Él no recordaba alguna vez haber dormido tan plácidamente como ella lo hacia. Bajo de su rostro a su cuello. Puso la mano encima y sintió su calor. Emanaba bastante, para ser de piel tan pálida. La retiró y siguió bajando la vista. Su remera se había fruncido dejando al aire parte de su abdomen. Y el escote se le había corrido, dejando ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, que estando de costado, uno sobre el otro, daba a Naruto una idea de su tamaño.

Enrojeció ante tales pensamientos, sintiéndose muy sucio por tener pensamientos así con una dama como ella. Y fue cuando se cuestionó si una mujer tan pulcra y fina podría interesarse en un rebelde como el. Estaría él a su altura? Naruto tomo la remera de la chica y le cubrió el escote. Pero justo cuando termino de moverle la tela, Hinata despertó.

-Hinata-chan! No es lo que tu crees! Yo... Esto...-

-Naruto-kun?- dijo levantándose. -Que paso? Me siento muy cansada.-

-Te desmayaste.- dijo sentándose a su lado. La sintió tensarse, quizá la cercanía le incomodaba. Quizá sentía que la acosaba. Instantáneamente, Naruto se alejo unos centímetros de ella. Hinata lo vio confundida. Porque se alejo? Acaso ella se veía mal? Tenia olor o algo? O simplemente no se sentía cómodo cerca de ella?

Oh, por su puesto que Naruto no se sentía bien cerca de ella. Pero no por las razones que Hinata creía.

-Quieres tomar un café? Necesitas algo de azúcar.- ofreció Naruto. Ella asintió. Él le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y le dejo pasar primero por la puerta. Todo esto sin soltar su mano. Llegaron a la mesa y Naruto sirvió con su mano libre un café y le agrego dos cucharas de crema. Lo batió y se lo dio. Ella, sonrojada porque hasta que no frenaron no se había dado cuenta que el rubio aun no le había soltado, aceptó el café con un "Gracias." Lo soplo y bebió un sorbo por las dudas de que este muy caliente.

-Esta muy rico Naruto-kun. Gracias.- dijo sonriendole y cerrando sus ojos. El rubio solo apretó mas su mano, como no quisiendo dejarla ir. Pero tuvo que soltarla, porque una colérica Sakura había salido de... El estudio de Sasuke? Que rayos hacia allí? Oh no, Sasuke seguramente había tratado de hacer algo con ella como hace con la mayoría de sus fans. Le pidió disculpas a Hinata, y, dándole un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, se dirigió hacia Sakura quien ignoraba sus llamado. Lo empujó con el hombro, y disculpándose tomó a Hinata e Ino que estaba besándose locamente con el muchacho de diseño.

-Llámame- le susurro Ino colocándose una mano en la oreja con forma de celular. El moreno asintió. Hinata, por otro lado, miro a Naruto irse al estudio de Sasuke. Incluso lo escucho insultarle varias veces. Esperaba que todo este bien. En el camino, Sakura no quiso dar explicaciones del porque de su repentina ida ni de su enojo.

Luego de haber dejado a cada una de sus amigas, fue a su casa. Tiro el bolso en el sillón y se dejo caer exhalando un largo suspiro. No tenia que haberla besado así. No fue caballeroso. Sin embargo, Sakura quería besarle. Y se había encontrado muchas veces imaginando como seria que Sasuke le de mas que un beso casto. Pero lo peor, era que el enojo mayor no era con el, sino con ella misma. No podía arrastrar a Sasuke a su situación con su ex novio psicópata. Y al parecer, todavia no se encontraba emocionalmente estable para estar con alguien mas.

Pero si se lo explicaba, tal vez él comprendería. Y podrían estar juntos.

No, rayos no. Él tiene una vida demasiado agitada para que ella de repente le meta otro asunto del que preocuparse. Ademas, ni que la amara para tener semejante sacrificio. Ella solo estaba dejándose llevar. Tomar distancia es lo mejor. Que el siga siendo su paciente y ella seguirá siendo su doctora.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente, Neji había acudido al dojo como ella le solicitó. Cada vez que se preguntaba que rayos hacia, se autoconvencia de que era curiosidad de probar su habilidad. Ella se creía muy ruda, muy eficiente. Y eso a Neji le pico la curiosidad en lo mas hondo de su cuerpo. Hace mucho no tenia una batalla decente. Se enderezó y golpeo la puerta. A los pocos minutos, esta se abrió. Era Ten Ten. Traía encima un short deportivo y una remera holgada. Estaba algo roja en su cara porque debía de estar entrando en calor, supuso Neji.

-Buenas tardes. Que gusto que llegaras- saludo ella cordialmente. Neji hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Cuando ella sé corrió para dejarlo pasar, él entró. El aroma de mujer y el calor le inundó la nariz. Claramente ella estaba entrenando hace rato. Todo el dojo tenia su perfume. -Es por aquí.- le guió Ten Ten. Al llegar, Neji noto que había muchas botellas vacías en el asiento del publico. Ten Ten le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención, y le dio un conjunto de lucha de su amigo Amane. Neji la miro alzando una ceja. -Quieres pelear en jean?- le contestó al ver que no tomaba la ropa. Neji, bufando molesto, acepto la ropa. Al agarrarla, sin querer agarro también la mano de ella, sintiendo un impulso que le sobresaltó pero logró disimular bastante.

Una vez que lo vio irse, Ten Ten aprovechó y se saco el saco de lucha para limpiarse la transpiración. Tomo una botella y se mojó la nuca para disminuir su calor. Luego buscó su toalla de mano y comenzó a secar la humedad de su cuerpo. Una vez terminado, se volvió a soltar el pelo y a atarlo en una coleta alta que luego se convirtió en un rodete bien sujetado con hebillas. Antes de volver a colocarse la bata, tomo otro sorbo de agua.

Neji entretanto, la miraba de reojo esperando a que este decente para poder salir y no incomodarla. Él había terminado de cambiarse en el momento en que ella soltaba su pelo. Notó que este le caiga por debajo de los hombros y era muy lacio y rebajado. Cuando empezó a hacerse el rodete, noto su espalda fina pero fuerte, con caderas sumamente marcadas. Mientras se ataba, ella caminaba, así que Neji vio mas de un angulo de su cuerpo. Salio detrás del vestidor cuando ella se ataba el cinto. Apoyó su ropa en un asiento y se colocó frente a ella en el centro del dojo. Se explicaron las reglas que tendría esa lucha y dieron inicio.

Ambos reverenciaron y Ten Ten dio el aviso para empezar.

Ella le atacó primero, corrió hacia él y amagó dar un golpe con su mano derecha pero lo que hizo fue barrerle las piernas con una patada. Neji estuvo más rápido y saltó para luego buscar golpearla. Ella se protegió y le agarró la muñeca para hacerle una llave. Neji con algo de esfuerzo se liberó y tomo los kunais (de plástico duro claro) y volvió a atacar. Ten Ten por su parte, tomo un palo. Desvió los kunais con este y usándolo de garrote saltó por encima de Neji para quedar detrás de este. Neji trato de tomar el palo que venia por detrás de él, evitando un golpe certero. Ella giró con Neji agarrado del palo para tratar de hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Neji decidió soltar el palo y buscar otra manera de atacarla. Era buena. Muy ágil, muy rápida. Pero él había aceptado la pelea y le daría la pelea que él provocó. Volvió a arrematar contra ella, ahora ambos luchando mano a mano. Los dos eran muy buenos. TenTen pudo darse cuenta desde el primer golpe, que él ya había luchado así. Se sintió engañada lo cual le dio mas ira. Mas ira era mas adrenalina. No se dejaría vencer por un Mr Ego. Dio un salto hacia atrás, lista para volver a arremeter contra él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se agachó esquivando una patada y ella le dio otra desde el suelo. Neji se protegió del pie y dio un paso hacia atrás pero volvió a enfrentarla. Ella decidió darle una patada final, pero el pie de apoyo resbalo con sudor en el momento que ella levantó la otra pierna. Neji le empujó la pierna y descargó su peso sobre el de la joven. Trabando sus piernas con las de él. Y tomando sus muñecas contra el suelo. Ella se removió pero una punzada en su muslo le hizo poner una mueca casi invisible. No mostraría debilidad. Pero le era imposible moverse.

Neji se inclinó y cerca de su rostro le susurró.

-Gane.-

Ten Ten sintió la ira aflorarle por todos los poros y con la fuerza que no tenia le dio la vuelta. Apoyando también todo su peso en él. Envolvió sus piernas en los muslos de él, inmovilizándolo. Pero Neji se resistía bastante. Y el muslo le dolía para contenerlo. Sin darse cuenta, soltó un quejido. Y Neji de repente, dejo de moverse. Ella le soltó y ambos se pararon.

-Sucede algo?- le pregunto ella.

-No continuare esta pelea hasta que estés en forma. - dijo dándole la espalda. -Estas herida por haber entrenado tanto antes de que llegue. Otro día concluiremos la pelea-

-Como te atreves! Estoy perfectamente. No tengo... Oye! Te estoy hablando- dijo ella tomándole por el hombro para que le escuche. Neji, en cambio la colocó contra una pared. Con una mano le levanto las muñecas sobre la cabeza y le miro seriamente.

-Inténtalo.- le dijo. -Pateame.- Ten Ten deseaba hacerlo, pero la pierna sana estaba bloqueada con la de Neji y la herida le dolía levantarla. Aun así, trato de patearlo, pero Neji le tomo el tobillo para luego agarrar la rodilla de ella y subirle la pierna a la altura de su cadera como si la incitara a que lo envuelva con ella. Ten Ten no pudo reprimir el quejido y cerrar un ojo como para contener el dolor. -Te dije.-

-Idiota.- le contestó ella. Sentía el aroma de hombre de él por todo su cuerpo. El corazón le latía a mil y ella solo rogaba que el no lo escuche. Le gustaba esa cercanía, y curiosamente las mariposas de su estomago las sentía muy familiar. Le mantenía la mirada, mostrandole que no estaba intimidada. Una vez que bajó su pierna herida, la enredo en la pantorrilla de él, haciéndole caer y sentarse ella encima de su cadera. Ten Ten se deslizó hacia abajo rozándole imprudentemente para tratar de inmovilizarlo y lo escuchó. Juraba al 110% que Neji "Mr Ego" había... había... Gemido. Neji aun tenia la cara seria, y su sonrojo de vergüenza se escondía detrás del calor de la pelea.

Maldita sea ella, por habersele franeleado así. Ya estaba algo atormentado antes de empezar la pelea y verle asi. ahora empezaba a sentirse excitado. No solo eso sino que la bata de la chica comenzaba a corrersele, y si bien tenia vendas en el pecho, aun podía notar la curvatura de ellos. Neji la forzó y la volvió a dejar debajo de él.

Juraba por su apellido, que no sabia como ni cuando, la empezó a besar. Quizá fue La excitación, quizá fue el sentir su cálido abdomen sobre el suyo. Ella sin embargo, no se lo negó. Dobló ambas piernas dejandole que el se acomode entre ellas. Neji aflojo el agarre de las muñecas y apoyó los antebrazos en el suelo de madera mientras ella lo agarraba ferozmente del pelo con una mano y de la nuca con la otra. La besaba de manera bestial. Sacándose toda esas ganas que le tenia, que parecía que ella provocaba a propósito. Se separó de sus labios y descendió por su cuello. A la vez ella le deshacía el nudo de la bata. El comprendió entonces, que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Cuando ella empezó a acariciarle todo su pecho estuvo a dos neuronas de mandar todo al carajo y follársela en el suelo como su cuerpo le pedía. Pero esto no estaba bien, el debía respetarla como mujer, sin importar que tan endemoniadamente sexy sea. Se separó y trato de controlar su respiración. Ella enrojeció al momento, cayendo en la cuenta de donde estaban y que es lo que casi sucedía. Se levantó tan rápido que se mareo unos segundos. Neji la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si.

-Volveré mañana para que terminemos la pelea.- le susurro acariciándole los costados de la cara con su nariz. Era embriagante su olor, tenia controlarse sino volvería al suelo.

-Esta bien.- dijo ella apoyando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de el. Neji le besó la frente y tomando sus cosas fue a la puerta.

-Me llevare la bata para lavarla.-

-Neji! - le llamo ella. Corrió hasta estar cerca de él. La noto nerviosa, quería decirle algo y ella buscaba en su mente como hacerlo. -Solo... Solo, quería decirte... Que yo no soy una cualquiera. - Neji alzo las cejas. -Me refiero! A que no busque provocarte ni nada. No soy una zorra. -

-Lo se.- dijo simplemente. -Me di cuenta en el primer día.- mintió haciéndola sonrojar. Como? El se fijaba en ella desde el día en la biblioteca? Bajo la mirada apenada. Se sentía tan tonta. Mientras ella pensaba en los ejercicios para el enfrentamiento tenia un chico que se fijo en ella y la vio como mujer. Se sentía muy mala persona. -Oye.- le llamo. -Vamos a tomar algo. Y al médico a que te vea la pierna.- ella asintió. Y luego de que ambos se hayan bañado y cambiado , separados, en los vestidores, salieron a pasear. Por supuesto, toda pareja debe tener una primera cita antes de ir a mayores.

Pero ese pensamiento le freno en seco. Cita? Mayores? Él quizá simplemente estaba siendo amable con ella. Estaba herida. Y quizá se sentía avergonzado por casi violarla en el suelo del dojo y quería recuperar parte de su orgullo masculino. Pero.. Que tal si no? Su cabeza daba vueltas. Seguía muy excitada. Quería volver a tenerlo asi de cerca.

-Lista?- le llamó el, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo para que él creyera que todo estaba bien y asintió. Aunque Ten Ten nunca noto, que Neji estudio sus facciones desde que empezó a volar con la imaginación. Cerraron el dojo y fueron al doctor.

Luego de una rápida visita, el medico solo le recomendó reposo y hielo. Y si seguía doliendo que vaya al traumatólogo. Seguido a eso, fueron a tomar un café y Ten Ten comió una porción de torta. Ofreció a Neji un poco pero este se negó y se limito a tomar su café. Caminaron de a ratos por la plaza, por el malestar en la pierna de ella, hasta que cayó la noche. Neji la acompañó a su casa, que irónicamente, estaba detrás del dojo. Ella agradeció su compañía y le prometió que la próxima vez lo vencería. Se rió y el solo ladeó una sonrisa.

Ten Ten se volvió hacia la puerta para abrirla pero Neji le tomó la muñeca, sorprendiéndola a ella y a él mismo. No sabia porque había reaccionado así. Iba a disculparse pero en vez de eso...

-Quiero verte otra vez.-

Mierda.

-Yo... Yo..- Ten Ten no sabia que decir. Era muy directo. Mucha presión. Por supuesto que ella también quería, solo que nunca tuvo una situación igual.

-No tienes obligacion a aceptar.- dijo él viendo que ella peleaba con su mente a ver que responderle. Quiza buscaba reclinar su comentario lo mas sutil posible. Quiza este chico Amane de quien uso la ropa sea alguien mas especial para ella. Quiza ella diria algo como...

-Me encantaria.- dijo finalmente. Ella le tomo ambas manos y le beso la comisura de los labios. Se despidió y entro al dojo dejando a un Neji sonrojado y muy confundido en la puerta. Abrio su mano, y encontró un numero de teléfono y debajo una inscripcion que decia:

"Ya se que tienes mi numero, pero en caso de que lo hayas perdido. Llamame esta vez si? Tenten."

Oh, estaba jodido. Tan felizmente jodido.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió al estudio.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

NO ADUEÑO NINGUN DERECHO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA Y DE MI IMAGINACIÓN.

( **Esto sucede en la madrugada, del mismo día que Neji pelea con Ten Ten, es decir la madrugada siguiente al ensayo. Es como un flashback.. XD)**

Sakura estaba muy agitada. Dio vueltas y vueltas por su departamento. No quiso seguir en su casa, porque sabría que se pondría a imaginar cosas. O incluso que él la seguiría. Así que fue al hospital. Se dirigió a los vestidores y se colocó el ambo. Le avisó a su jefa que estaría ayudando con lo que sea, porque necesitaba despejarse. Eran las 12:06 am. Ya era el día siguiente. La doctora procedió a hacer unas horas de clínica. Atendiendo casos de urgencia y otros, de no tanta urgencia. Tuvo un caso con un adicto, al cual pidió que se retire del hospital, ya que había fingido migraña para tener morfina.

A eso de la 01:12, Tsunade apareció abriendo abruptamente las puertas dando la alerta mas importante de todas. Venían 5 ambulancias con heridos de un choque sucesivo.

-Todos a sus lugares! Quiero a cada doctor con sus internos listos para recibir las ambulancias. - ordenó señalando a cada doctor. Cada uno asintió. -Sakura, quiero a Hinata acá en no mas de 10 minutos! AHORA!- vociferó la jefa. Sakura asintió y presiono el marcado rápido. Hinata atendió medio dormida, pero una vez que Sakura le explicó todo, se despabilo. Buscó a tientas lo que mas cerca tenia, y fue un ambo rosa de enfermería pediátrica. Lo tenia de un curso que hizo. Fue a su auto y, por primera vez, no respeto limites de velocidad y llego al hospital en 7 minutos. Cuando llegó, vio a los doctores con sus respectivos alumnos listos para recibir los heridos. Como un equipo de posta listo para empezar la carrera.

-Hinata!-le llamó Sakura.- Gracias por venir tan de prisa. Las ambulancias llegaran en breve, estate atenta para anotar como nunca antes lo has hecho.- la ojiperla asintió.

-Todos listos! Aquí llega la primer ambulancia. Dra. Anko, son suyos. Ahora! Ahora! Ahora!- ordenó Tsunade, señalando reiteradas veces la entrada de emergencia.

El equipo de la doctora de pelo violeta corrió al vehículo tan pronto freno. De este bajón una joven de primeros auxilios que les explicó la situación.

-Adolescente entre 23 y 26 años. Fue el primer auto estrellado, tiene un brazo roto que logramos salvar y aseguramos como pudimos. Tiene anestesia pero no mucha. Hemorragia en oído y cabeza.- dijo entregándoles la camilla. Tres estudiantes del grupo de seis tomaron al herido.-Siguiente paciente, adolescente mujer, acompañante. Brazo y pierna fracturada. Lesiones en cabeza, ojos y torso. Aparentemente no llevaba cinturón. Tiene un gran corte cerca de la yugular. La vendamos como pudimos.- dijo aceleradamente.

La primer ambulancia se fue, en busca de mas heridos. A penas entraron los primeros pacientes Hinata que había escuchado desde su lugar, ya les había asignado cuartos con el traumatologo que verían si continuarían o no en el quirofano.

-Dra Mijo! Usted sigue. Esta ambulancia tiene tres pacientes si no equivoco, use sus estudiantes sabiamente. Vayan!- ordeno la jefa. La ambulancia llego y este equipo de ocho estudiantes recibieron a los heridos. Quien bajo, fue ahora un hombre a explicar la situación.

-Tengo dos adultas, y un hombre. La primer mujer, de 30 y tantos. Atravesó el vidrio de conductor. Tiene graves lesiones en cara, cuello y brazos. Su pulso es débil, perdió mucha sangre.- dijo entregando la primer camilla.- Segunda mujer, acompañante. También 30 y tantos. Tenia el cinturón pero se golpeo con el vidrio de la ventana. No lo atravesó pero sufrió un fuerte golpe y parece haber quedado en coma.- continuó entregando a la segunda paciente. -Por ultimo, hombre de 40 y tantos. Iba atrás. Recibió el impacto trasero, recibiendo los vidrios en su espalda. Una de sus piernas quedo atrapada y la perforó un trozo de puerta. Vean como pueden proseguir. Esta sedado.- dijo. Bajaron con mucho cuidado al hombre con un pedazo nada normal de metal atravezandole la pantorrilla. Sangraba mucho. Ese hombre, fue conducido directamente al quirofano asignado por Hinata.

-Dra. Haruno! Le toca. Quiero a sus estudiantes al 110%. Esta es una ambulancia difícil. Tres pacientes también.-

-Si! Listos todos.- dijo la pelirrosa cuando escucho la sirena. Una vez que el vehículo estacionó, corrieron a recibir a la gente. Una muchacha con un hombre bajaron a los pacientes.

-Tenemos madre de 40 y tantos. Iba conduciendo y creemos que chocó del lado del conductor. Tiene lesión en la cabeza y un corte del cinturón. Los signos vitales están estables. Pero aun no habla.-dijo el muchacho.

-Niño de 14 años, iba del lado del acompañante. Tenia cinturón, por ende sus heridas no son graves solo cortes superficiales. Pero esta en shock. No se mueve, ni habla, ni nada.- dijo la muchacha entregando al joven mientras el muchacho subió al vehículo al transportar al paciente mas joven de la madrugada.

-Niño de 6 años. Iba atrás, sentado del lado del choque. Tiene vidrios atravesados en ojos y cuello. El pulso esta débil y decayendo. Perdió mucha sangre y el cuello creemos, tuvo una fuerte torcedura. Esta inconsciente.- dijeron bajando con sumo cuidado al crío del vehículo.

-Yo me encargo.- dijo Sakura tomando al niño. No había tenido mucha experiencia en pediatría, pero tampoco era inútil. Salvaría a ese niño. Mientras lo conducía al quirofano, mas ambulancias llegaban con los pacientes menos lesionados. Unos ojos observaron a Sakura correr con la camilla como si no hubiera mañana.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata anotaba, borraba y volvía a anotar lo mas rápido que podía. Conforme los pacientes se estabilizaban, eran mandados a cuartos de cuidado intensivo. El problema era que se iban llenando, y el hospital todavía no era lo suficientemente grande para tenerlos a todos. Si los heridos aumentaban, tendrían que trasladarlos a otro hospital. Al menos, los heridos leves que requerían menos urgencia y eran despachados rápidamente o trasladados.

A Hinata, a su vez, unos ojos también la observaban anotar y dar ordenes a los doctore. Esos ojos brillaban de excitación de verla tan decidida. Tan femenina y fuerte. Y también vistiendo tan sexy. Como se atrevía a ponerse eso? Podía verle la ropa interior a kilómetros. "Ese es un lindo cullotte" pensó el joven. Dio una sonrisa zorruna pero esta se esfumó cuando la enfermera le puso alcohol en el corte de la frente y mejilla.

-Auch- se quejó.

-Dejatelo puesto. No te lo toques ni lo muevas. Enseguida vuelvo.- dicho esto, la enfermera fue en busca de mas gasas para los menos heridos. Aquellos que sufrieron cortes leves o medianamente controlables, eran evacuados gentilmente explicándoles que necesitaban el mayor personal para la gente del accidente. Algunos se lo tomaron bien y otros no tanto. Este joven, en cambio, no se movió de su asiento. Y siguió mirando a la dulce Hinata como hacia su trabajo arduamente. Recibió un codazo de su amigo que le recriminó por ser tan poco disimulado.

-Mira quien habla.- contestó mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.- Aun tienes que decirme lo que sucedió, Teme.-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En él quirófano, Sakura trataba de frenar la hemorragia del niño cuando saco el segundo vidrio que tenia dentro del ojo del niño. Ella pensó que tocó alguna arteria del ojo, y maldijo internamente. Trató de encontrar el foco de la hemorragia pero era difícil.

-Tendré que cortar para entrar y ver mejor. Bisturí- pidió, el cual fue dado al momento. Limpió la zona que iba a cortar, y empezó a hacer un surco en la piel con cuidado de no dañar de mas. Era una zona muy sensible. -Necesito que me limpies esta zona.- pidió a su alumno. Este tomo un tubito delgado y empezó a succionar la sangre. Luego hecho agua para ayudarle a su doctora a ver de dónde venía la hemorragia. Sakura la encontró pero estaba muy lejos de si alcance.

Dudo.

No sabia si intentar cauterizarle la arteria y arriesgarse a dañar un nervio y dejarle ciego, o extirparle el ojo antes que el acumulo de sangre dañe al ojo en si.

Dudo.

No podía tenerlo mucho tiempo al aire, que podía contaminar muy fácil e infectarse muy feo.

Dudo.

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Hizo lo mas sensato a sus principios. Cauterizaria la herida. Y salvaria el ojo. Trato de adentrar mas el aparato para arreglar la arteria rota. Pero a penas empezó a tratar la herida, la presión comenzo a caer drasticamente. Las pulsaciones bajaron. Sakura a su tiempo y cuidadosamente, trato de terminar de sanarlo para que la hemorragia parase y el pulso volviera a la normalidad

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Corran! Corran!- vociferaba Tsunade. -Hinata! Quiero un quirofano ya!. -

-Hay uno que recién se habilito. Úselo. Piso 3!- le grito al verla irse con una camilla.

-Señorita Hinata.- le llamo un medico.-Acabo de desocupar el quirofano 5. Ya mande al paciente a una sala. - le informo. La chica asintió y comenzó a borrar. El medico se despidió y apoyo su mano en la espalda de esta en señal de apoyo. Todo esto sin escapar de la mirada de Naruto. Quien receloso y con el ceño fruncido apretó los puños contra su jean. Por alguna razón, no le gustaba ese contacto.

Porque él no podía tener esa cercanía con ella? Es decir, ya la había tomado de la mano. Pero ella tampoco dio signos de sentirse cómoda con ello. De hecho, la vio tensa siempre que estuvo cerca. Acaso era muy atrevido? Se sentiría acosada?

Con la cabeza baja Naruto divagaba en su mente de si la joven peliazul podría estar con él, como amigo si quiera. Naruto volvió a levantar la vista, y se quedó viéndola. La veía algo transpirada. Quizá estaba cansada. Encontrando la excusa perfecta para acercársele, corrió al comedor a comprarle una bebida.

Sasuke entre tanto, le vio pegar un brinco y salir corriendo. Con cara indescifrable, se cuestionaba que habrá hecho a Naruto irse así. Alguna fan? Sasuke miro a todos lados. Nada, imposible. Hay demasiado lío como para que la gente se de cuenta quienes eran. Se levantó y se le ocurrió donde podría ir. Después de todo, los médicos corrían tanto que ni se dieron cuenta que el se fue de su camilla. Una vez que Sasuke se perdió detrás de la puertas donde entraban los médicos, Naruto llego por otra sección del piso. Corrió hacia Hinata quien seguía escribiendo delicadamente.

Al estar detrás de ella, le tocó el hombro. Apurada, se volteó pensando que era un doctor. Pero tal fue su sorpresa al verlo a Naruto allí, que dejo caer su fibrón. Se inclinó a recogerlo pero el rubio también tuvo la misma idea, y ambos tomaron el objeto, tomándose inconscientemente las manos. Se mantuvieron la mirada por dos segundos hasta que ella reaccionó. Se disculpó y reparo en que el estaba herido.

-Te lastimaste mucho? -dijo apoyando dos dedos en la gaza.

-Estuve mejor.- dijo sonriendole y moviendo la mano restandole importancia.- Quería darte esto. Es que te vez muy agotada.- le comentó entregándole la botella.

-Oh gracias.- dijo ella abriéndola y dando un gran sorbo. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano. Y mientras veía a mas doctores salir de las salas del quirofano, empezó a borrar y re acomodar a otros pacientes. Naruto la miró anotar de manera eficiente. Cuando ella hubo ubicado a todos, se volteo y le habló. -Muchas gracias Naruto-kun.- dijo sonriendole. Apoyó la botella sobre una silla al lado. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Nos vemos luego. -Le dijo él besandole la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

-A-adios.- dijo ella estatica desde su lugar.

-Ah! Se me olvidaba...- dijo volviendo a su lado.- Ten.- dijo dándole un papel que saco de su bolsillo. -Quería dártelo ayer en el estudio, pero entre que te desmayaste y Sakura que corrió como furia, me olvide.- ella lo tomó y lo abrió.

-Un número?-

-No es cualquier número. Es MI número.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.- El que Sakura-chan te dio es el teléfono de negocios, tal vez se confundió. En fin, ese es mi número personal que pocas personas tienen. Cuando te sientas agobiada por Sakura-chan o el hospital, no dudes en llamarme.- dijo haciendo el símbolo de celular con su mano.

-Oh... Gracias. Es.. Muy dulce de tu parte.- le dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose.

-Hinata! Lleva estos papeles a la oficina de Dra Haruno.-

-Tengo que irme.- le dijo. -Gracias por todo.- tomo su botella de agua, y agarrándole el brazo a Naruto, se puso en puntitas de pie, y le beso el centro de la mejilla. Seguido, salió corriendo a llevar esos papeles, pues no debía perder mas tiempo. Naruto, la vio irse con una sonrisa boba. Se sobo el área besada, la sentía arder. Y tenia un huracán en la boca del estómago.

Mientras Naruto se dirigía a la entrada como zombie. Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo donde estaban los quirofanos. Y se detuvo enfrente de un consultorio en particular. Por que en este, estaba Sakura. Abrió la puerta para esperarla a que salga. Claramente, ella no se percato de su presencia.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura afortunadamente, había logrado supurar la arteria dañada. Empezó a suturar el ojo. Oía el pulso y la presión aumentar. Ya estaba llegando al rango normal. Y cuando llegó allí, se mantuvo.

Por dos minutos.

Su alumno estaba tratando de supurar el cuello del niño, cuando abruptamente, este empezó a derramar sangre por doquier. Al parecer el aumento de presión fue demasiado para la otra arteria dañada que el alumno estaba reparando en ese momento. Esta termino estallando. Salpicando al alumno y Sakura completamente. Ella maldijo y empujó a su alumno.

-Encárgate del ojo!- le ordenó. Sakura cambió de lugar y atendió la garganta herida. Habia mucha sangre. No veía absolutamente nada. Pidió succión. Volvió a tratar de entrar. Aumento el corte, puesto que debía mover la traquea para llegar a él. Pidió el cauterizador, trato de cerrar el corte antes de que la sangre siga saliendo. Debía ser cautelosa puesto que era una vena muy importante aquella. Con sumo cuidado siguió cerrando a la vez que una enfermera le daba succión.

Sakura logro parar la hemorragia y un enfermero le colocó una transfusión al niño. Y se alejo a observar los signos vitales. La presión empezó a subir nuevamente. Y casi suspiro aliviada, si no fuera porque el paciente empezó a tener un pico de caída. Sakura alterada llamo a la enfermera.

-QUIERO EL CARRO DE PARO YA!- gritó. El niño sufrió un paro cardíaco debido a la perdida de sangre. El oxígeno había descendido a la mitad. -Tu! Quiero una transfusión. Corre!- le dijo a otro enfermero.

Sakura descubrió el pecho del niño y tomo las paletas. Las cargo a 150.

-Despejen!- dijo dándole una descarga al niño. Volvió a cargarla.- Despejen!- las coloco en el pecho del niño y lo vio elevarse al mandarle la descarga. La presión seguía bajando. El oxigeno estaba al borde. Sakura cargó a 200.

-Despejen!- grito y apoyo las paletas en el pecho del niño. Vio el pecho elevarse bruscamente y volvió a caer. Junto las paletas y las cargo nuevamente. -Despejen! - grito. Dejo caer la paleta y el pecho del niño se levantó en otro estrepitoso golpe. De repente en el silencio, la maquina dejo de sonar a pitidos. Solo se escucho un sonido monótono, que señalaba el numero de pulsaciones.

Ninguna.

Sakura abrió los ojos petrificándose en su lugar. No. Esto no podía estar pasando. Ignoró a la maquina y volvió a cargar las paletas. En 300 esta vez. -DESPEJEN!- ordenó. Y le dio la descarga nuevamente. La maquina emitió un leve ascenso pero volvió a quedarse en el mismo sonido neutro. -Despejen!- y nuevamente le descargó y así una vez mas.

Otra.

Y otra.

Ya no sabia cuantas veces le había descargado, pero la linea que marcaba el pulso no se movía de su lugar a menos que ella le diera la descarga.

-Doctora.- trato de llamarle un alumno. Ella solo seguía tratando de revivir al crío-Doctora es tarde. Ya se fue.- Sakura lo ignoro. No dejaría que se vaya. No así.

-Doctora basta!- le grito el otro doctor que le acompañaba. Ya pasaron 7 minutos. Ya se fue.- dijo quitandole o tratando de quitarle las paletas sin recibir la descarga.

-NO! Nadie se va hasta que yo lo diga.- dijo. Arrojo las paletas y empezó a hacerle RCP al niño. Junto las palmas y empezó la compresión. -1...2...3...-susurraba. Golpeaba unos segundos y paraba a darle respiración. Luego volvía a comprimir. -Nadie se va! NADIE!- dijo. El barbijo le estaba sofocando así que se lo sacó ignorando las protestas de todos. Sakura apretaba frenéticamente el pecho del pequeño paciente. Su respiración era agitada. Miraba cada minuto la maquina esperando esperanzada que el pico se eleve de esa linea roja aplanada.

Comprimió.

Rogó.

Comprimió.

Maldijo.

-VAMOS! TU PUEDES. Tu madre te espera. Tu hermano te necesita. VAMOS MALDICIÓN! No te pido que hables solo respira!- dijo roja de la frustacion. Los golpes se tornaron mas fuertes y veloces. -ANDA CARAJO! Respira niño! RESPIRA NO ME DEJES!-

los doctores trataron de calmarla. Ya habían pasado 12 minutos. Ya era tarde, lo perdieron. Pero Sakura no se rendiría. Ella le prometió que viviría. Los callo a todos y siguió su trabajo. Los brazos le dolían, pero no importaba. Solo importaba el niño.

-VAMOS! Respira cariño respira.- decía. El ceño lo tenia muy fruncido y los ojos se le aguaron-Respira... Respira...- dijo con voz quebrada. Miro la maquina nuevamente.

Nada.

La linea siguió sonando con su timbre monótono. Le pidió al doctor que apague el motor. Le sacó el respirador al niño y le acaricio el rostro. Se arremango el guardapolvo de operaciones y dijo:

-Hora de muerte... 03:56 am.- sentenció. Los doctores salieron y la dejaron sola con el niño. Cuando los oyó salir, escucho que hablaban reprendiendo a alguien. Ella solo supuso que se reprendían ellos mismos. Espero a los forenses y los ayudo a poner al niño en la bolsa. La operación duro mas de 3 horas, pero ella no se sentía para nada agotada. Miro la cara del pequeño. Parecía dormir. Ella le dio otra caricia y le beso la frente. Le pidió al forense que le dejara cerrar el cierre. Una vez hecho, lo vio irse por la entrada del quirofano. Cuando Sakura elevó la vista se encontró con que alguien la miraba de afuera. No era su jefa Tsunade. Tampoco Hinata u otro medico.

Era Sasuke.

Sakura sorprendida salió y le pregunto que hacia allí. Él dijo que la buscaba, y cuando ella le preguntó para que, el le dijo que solo quería verla como estaba. Le mintió. No podía decirle que quería hablar luego de haberla visto luchar por una vida que se le escurrió entre manos.

-Este área es privada Sasuke. No tienes permitido entrar aquí. Antes que te vea mi jefa, te recomiendo que salgas por la puerta de la derecha.- Ella le paso por al lado pero él la retuvo.

-Como estas?- le preguntó finalmente. Empezó a acariciarle el dorso de la mano con su pulgar pero ella, incomoda y nerviosa alejo su mano.

-Tengo que irme. Tengo que avisarle a la madre de esto.-

-Espera. No sabes si esta despierta.-

-Lo esta.- aseguro ella. -seguro descansa puesto que estuve operando casi 4 horas. -

El se limitó a verla irse a grandes zancadas. Cuando la puerta se cerró Sasuke emitió una gran suspiró. Fue una noche intensa y todavía debía buscar a Naruto.

Sakura, mientras tanto, se quito su bata y se coloco la blanca. Se ato el pelo y busco a la secretaria del pido. Se dirigió al cuarto de la madre luego de averiguar donde quedaba este. Fue al segundo piso. Cuarto 115. Vio que ella estaba despierta. Y el niño dormía a su lado. La pelirrosa trato de sonreír y con los nudillos golpeó sutilmente la puerta.

La madre levantó la mirada y un deje de luz y ansiedad se presentaron en sus ojos. Sakura se sentó al borde de la cama y empezó a relatarle todo. Con voz suave, cosa de no despertar al pequeño que dormía plácidamente. Pero este se removió al sentir temblar el abrazo de su madre y sus gotas en su brazo.

-Mami estas bien? Te duele algo?- dijo el pequeño.- Doctora que pasa?- le dijo mirando a Sakura.

-Con permiso.- mientras salia Sakura escucho como el sollozo se convirtió en llanto desgarrador. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y de repente el aire le era demasiado denso. Bajo las escaleras para ir a su oficina. Una perdida nunca le fue tan dura. Ya cuando llego al piso, aceleró la marcha a un caminar rápido. Luego a trote. Y terminó corriendo hacia la oficina. Cerró estrepitosamente la puerta y se sentó contra la pared de su escritorio y rompió en llanto.

Se abrazó las piernas y lloro amargamente por ese niño. Un pequeño de 6 años que no tuvo ni tiempo de saborear la vida. Se tomo de los pelos y trato de respirar. Pero solo hacia resonar mas el sollozo. No podía contenerlo. Eran lagrimas que caían sin parar. Escucho entrar a alguien y mas tarde una mano le ofrecía levantarse.

Era Sasuke nuevamente. Ella le negó la mano y le ordeno que se vaya. El se negó.

-No me importa si no quieres irte!- le gritó mirándolo con odio. - No necesito a nadie- dijo con gruesas lagrimas resbalandole la cara. El le tomó del brazo y bruscamente la levanto del suelo.- SUÉLTAME!- Exigió. -Déjame, como te atreves!- decía tratando de zafarse y queriendo golpearlo. Sasuke seguía tratando de retenerla hasta que ella dejo de luchar. Y apoyando su frente contra el pecho de él, lloro mas amargamente que antes. Sasuke camino con ella hasta la ventana cerrando la cortina, buscando algo de privacidad para el dolor de la joven. Él se dedicó a envolverla en su brazos y la acompañó a que se siente sobre su regazo. Ya que era mas alto, apoyo su mentón en la cabeza de ella. -No pude salvarlo.-susurro destrozada. -Era tan pequeño... Y... No pude salvarlo. Deberías haber visto a su madre. Por dios que horrible soy-

-Shh.- le calmó él.- No es tu culpa. No había nada mas que hacer. A veces estas cosas pasan.-

Sakura se aferro a su remera, y acomodo su cara en la curvatura del cuello de él. Se dejo abrazar. Se dejo consolar. Hace mucho tiempo nadie había sido tan dulce con ella. Aun si no le hablaba. De a poco, el llanto apaciguó. Hasta que la respiración se torno más normal. Hasta un punto, que Sasuke cree que ella cayó dormida del stress. La abrazo mas fuerte, y le acodo los cabellos con sus dedos. Corroborando que esta dormida, le besó la frente.

Ella era una mujer fuerte. Distinta a las huecas modelos que conoció. Sobretodo su personalidad autosuficiente. Lo que le llamó de ella, es que era un reto llamar su atención. No parecía centrarse en eso de citas y el romance. La veía devota a su trabajo. Después de todo así llego a donde estaba. Hasta se arriesgaría a decir que se parecía a él. Sonrió ante este aspecto y volvió a colocar su mentón, no sobre su cabeza, sino apoyado en la mejilla de ella. Oliendo su perfume.

De algún modo, esa cercanía se sintió muy bien. Mejor de lo que jamás creyó.

Hinata, quien había visto a Sasuke consolar a su amiga antes de que se cerraran las cortinas, fue en busca de Naruto. Para que le de apoyo a su mejor amiga. Lo encontró en la puerta, mirando el cielo nocturno. Cuando llegó a su lado, le tocó el hombro. Y pudo jurar que se giró en cámara lenta para verla y sonreirle.

-Hinata-chan! Estaba pensando en ti.- dijo repentinamente el rubio.

-En mi? Po-porque?-

-La luna.- dijo señalándola la hermosa luna llena en el cielo. -Es igual a tus ojos.- ella se sonrojo mirando el cielo y sintió al joven tomarla de la mano. -Saldrías algún día conmigo?- le pregunto.

-Claro.- dijo agachando la mirada. El chico solo le acaricio el dorso de la mano con su pulgar.-Naruto-kun.- le llamo. Él la miro indicándole que siga.-Necesito que me acompañes a la oficina de Sakura. Ocurrió algo terrible.-

Hinata le contó lo sucedido en el quirofano y la sonrisa de Naruto se borro en un tris. Arrastró a Hinata consigo hasta el lugar. Golpeó la puerta y escuchó a su amigo decir "adelante". Cuando entraron, lo vieron sentado en un sillón con Sakura en brazos. Les hizo una seña para que la ayuden a llegar al auto. La zarandearon poco, para que se despierte, pero su depresión era tal que no parecía estar en ese mundo. Mientras Naruto y Sasuke se la llevaban al auto, Hinata avisaba a la jefa que se retirarían por hoy recuperarían las horas. Tsunade, ya enterada de todo, las dejo partir. Después de todo, el tiempo que Sakura estuvo operando, las cosas se habían armonizado.

Todos se fueron con un taxi primero al departamento de los jóvenes y usaron el auto de Naruto. Luego fueron a la casa de Sakura. Sasuke se ofreció a cuidarla. Le dio una mirada a Naruto como diciéndole que confíe en él. El rubio, dubitativo, terminó aceptando. Se fue con Hinata dejando a Sasuke solo con la chica. Este la llevó a su cama, le quito los zapatos y la tapó. Él dormiría en el sillón.

Aunque esa noche no durmió realmente. Pues la pelirrosa tenia pesadillas cada dos por tres.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

NO ADUEÑO NINGUN DERECHO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA Y DE MI IMAGINACIÓN.

La mañana siguiente a los horribles sucesos que impidieron que Sakura conciliase el sueño, esta se despertó adormecida, cansada. Arrastró los pies hacia el baño y se echó un gran salpicón de agua en la cara. Luego recordó, que Sasuke había intervenido en su ataque de histeria. Pero lo siguiente, despertar en su pieza, tener leves memorias de que alguien la calmara luego de una pesadilla o de que le haya besado la frente. Sacudió la cabeza, infló el pecho a mas no poder y dejo escapar el aire con un ruidoso suspiro. Agarró una colita de pelo que colgaba de la canilla y se acomodó los cabellos en un rodete precario. Pero que mas daba, si estaba en su casa. Con un short y una remera algo transparente de AC DC, que dejaba ver claramente su brasier negro, se encaminó a la cocina donde pudo ver un "Paper-stick" (de esos que ella pegaba en los informes de sus internos) pegado en la heladera.

 _Salí_ _a comprarte un desayuno, dado que ayer no cenaste. Naruto y Hinata llegaran pronto, si para cuando leíste esto sigues desarreglada... Pues arréglate."_

 _Sasuke_

-¿Que caraj...?- empezó a decir, cuando el timbre sonó. Ella levantó el auricular y habló.-¿Diga?-

-SAKURA-CHAN!- gritó Naruto desde el otro lado.

-Naruto! No grites, es temprano maldición.- dijo sobándose las sienes.

-Sakura-chan, son las 10:30 pasadas. Creo que es bastante entrada la mañana...- al decir esto, ella miró su reloj de mano y corroboró lo que su amigo decía.-Sakura-chan?- siguió insistiendo Naruto.

-¿Que?- dijo ya molesta.

-¿Nos dejas entrar?-

-Ah, si. Claro. ¿Hinata esta contigo?-

-Sip.- oyó decir alegre al rubio. Ella apretó un botón cerca de su teléfono permitiendo a los invitados entrar. En los dos minutos que tardarían en subir, se cambió como mínimo su remera, puesto que no era presentable. Tenia debajo de su almohada una musculosa de Aerosmith, del tour que fue con su ex novio. Si bien el recuerdo fue breve en felicidad lo expulsó de una cachetada. Sin perder tiempo, se terminó de arreglar. Se puso algo de perfume en desodorante puesto que esa remera estaba medio olorosa a vieja. Cuando volvía a la sala, esperando que toquen la puerta, notó que su mesa tenia varios papeles. Es decir, mas de los que ya tenia de sus notas de investigación. Y había un titulo en una de ellas que le llamo la atención.

 **"Painkiller"**

Sakura tomó la hoja y empezó a leer las oraciones que si bien no estaban acomodadas del todo, danzaban desordenadas. Antes de poder conectarse con la letra, Naruto golpeó la puerta insistente. Cuando ella le abrió, el rubio saltó a abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, y que le trajo sus chocolates favorito para que se anime. Ella entre risas, respondió el abrazó y agradeció su atención. Luego saludó a Hinata, quien estaba detrás del rubio sonriente, complacida de verla bien. Le comentó que Tsunade le dio el día libre, por ser la primer perdida en su puesto de doctora docente.

-Naruto, podrías preparar café para nosotros y un té de hierbas de cereza para Hinata?- dijo mirándolo, y antes de que este protestara -Muchas gracias.- se adelantó a decirle, palpándole el hombro. El rubio refunfuñó y caminó a la cocina. -Entonces...- empezó Sakura mientras arrastraba a su amiga a la mesa y obligándola a sentarse enfrente suyo.

-Que?- cuestionó Hinata. Empezó a sentir un peso en la nuca, eran los enormes ojos jade de su jefa.

-Como que? Llegan juntos y tengo que suponer que es nada?- dijo con sonrisa coqueta Sakura.

-Etto... no hay nada Sakura-chan.- dijo Hinata bajando la cabeza apenada. Alzó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos indice índice, un tic que la destacó en la secundaria. Algo que a Sakura le parecia adorable.

-Pero te gustaría, verdad?- insistió la peli rosa a su amiga.

-Yo...- empezó a decir pero Sasuke se hizo presente. Traía consigo varios cafés expresos y algún que otro bocadillo. Los dejo en la mesa, saludando a todos con un asentimiento de cabeza. Caminó hasta el lado derecho de la mesa, sentándose en frente de Sakura y al lado de Hinata. Se cruzó de brazos y se quedo así, callado.

-Naruto! Ven Sasuke trajo el desayuno.- le gritó Sakura.

-Ahh en serio?- dijo protestando.- Estaba por empezar con los cafés.- entró al living con una taza de té en la mano. La dejo enfrente de Hinata y tomó su lugar en el asiento faltante, al lado de Sakura y frente a Sasuke. Todos desayunaron, charlaron, rieron (algunos). Jugaron a las cartas, y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era hora de almorzar. Decidieron, por idea de Hinata, ir a Ichiraku para que Sakura se despeje un poco. Ya estando de acuerdo, emprendieron viaje en un auto, el de Sasuke, dejando el de Naruto en el departamento de Sakura. Los dos hombres iban adelante y las mujeres detrás. Trataron de hablarle a la doctora de cualquier cosa que no sea el hospital, pero claro, algún día debería volver.

-Sakura-chan- le habló Naruto.-Quería darte esto.- dijo entregándole por encima de la mesa, una tarjeta que colgaba de una cinta. Era un pase V.I.P

-No comprendo. Para que sirve?- dijo dándole vueltas al elemento de plástico.

-Es para que me visites...-se interrumpió el rubio al sentir el codazo disimulado de Sasuke-Nos visites.- se corrigió.

-Uau. Gracias!- la doctora se colgó la tarjeta. El resto de la tarde transcurrió normal. Como una merienda después de clases, según Naruto. Y ese comentario desencadenó grandes historias que provocaron nostalgia en todos los presentes.

Sin excepción.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Habían pasado unas semanas desde lo de el niño que murió en el quirofano de Sakura. Naruto y Sasuke volvían de un tour regional. Un viaje agotador, de unas 3 horas diarias, aproximadamente, durante tres semanas. Habia momentos en los cuales les agobiaba ser tan famosos. A veces, Naruto y Sasuke le mentían a sus productores y se iban un mes a una isla, la cual alquilaban con un sobrenombre clave, así nadie sabia a donde se hospedaban. Ni como llegar a ellos. Naruto le llamaba "hacer un oasis". De vuelta a el aeropuerto, algo que siempre, siempre sucedían, eran momentos incómodos, y algo molestos, donde las fans los esperaban a un lado del camino de entrada, controladas por los guardias. Si bien ellos no tenían problema en firmar autógrafos y sacarse fotos, había una que otra que se tornaban algo molestas. Dos guardias, altos como columnas se abrieron paso y dejaron salir a una adolescente algo mas joven que ellos. Tenia una figura esbelta, con una abundante melena colorada y unos ojos preciosos de largas y gruesas pestañas. Caminó meciendo elegantemente sus caderas hasta los dos jóvenes. aunque se percató que su belleza no despertó interés en ninguno de los dos. Se les acercó e todos modos y les habló con mucha familiaridad.

-Bienvenidos.- dijo ofreciendo la mano. Ambos varones la estrecharon cortesmente, Naruto con una sonrisa cautivadora y Sasuke... Bueno, como Sasuke. -Soy la hija del productor de sus videoclips, me envió aquí a buscarlos, puesto que todos están ocupados con su llegada. Quieren que vean el trabajo que estuvieron haciendo en su ausencia.- explicó la joven, caminando por el pasillo como ellos habían hecho hasta hace unos momentos. Se subieron a una elegante limusina, blanca, con comida y champagne.

-Gracias.- dijeron al unisono los muchachos al recibir cada uno una copa.

-Bueno, ahora mismo nos dirigiremos al estudio. - les informó la muchacha acomodando su pelo e forma sensual y mirándolos de reojo. Naruto resopló molesto y Sasuke bajó la vista, lo que significaba molestia también, que solo Naruto pudo entender.

-Disculpe.-interrumpió gentilmente Naruto.- pero ya teníamos planes.- dijo señalándose, luego a Sasuke y luego a él, reiteradas veces.

-Lo lamento, pero eso no pasará.- dijo con soltura la muchacha.- Tengo ordenes estrictas de llevarlos allá.- se cruzó de piernas y se recargó en el asiento, estirando su espalda lo que provocaba que su escote se abriera mas.

-Lo lamento.- respondió Sasuke en forma burlona imitando su contestación.- pero usted no entiende que al chófer le pagamos nosotros.- concluyó Sasuke. Este levantó el teléfono que estaba sobre un apoya brazos que lo separa de Naruto. Pero antes que pudiera hablar, su celular sonó. Era Neji.

Sasuke mantuvo una conversación corta, por así decirlo. Con mas monosílabos que palabras. Parecían coincidir bastante. Con un "hmp" colgó el celular y le habló al conductor.

-Al Hospital Central de Konoha.- ordenó sin mas explicaciones. Naruto que lo veía de reojo, no sonrió. Que planeaba si amigo? Es decir, ya habían avisado a Sakura y Hinata-chan que en esta semana llegarían de visita. A escondidas claro del público. Pero no era común en Sasuke ir directo al grano, al menos no en este caso. El rubio alzó los hombros restandole importancia e ignorando las protestas de la joven pelirroja quien le exigía al conductor que cambiara el rumbo, sin obtener resultados. Como dijo Sasuke, ella no le pagaba.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji al terminar de hablar con Sasuke y aliviado de que él haya accedido a cancelar la reunión en el estudio, guardó el móvil. Luego de tomar algo fresco, salió de su departamento. Una vez dentro del auto, se dispuso a llamar a alguien mas.

-Tengo la tarde libre. Que quieres hacer?- indagó curioso. Sabia que algo creativo propondría ella.

-Tengo la idea perfecta.- dijo entre risas.- Mi amiga me invitó hace semanas, y creo que te haría bien ir. Yo voy de vez en cuando.- contaba.

-No me dirás que es?-

-Nop.- respondió con aire cómico. Neji resopló y encendió el auto. Condujo hasta el dojo de Tenten, dónde ella le esperaba con una bella pollera tableada azul marino y una musculosa crema. Tenia unas converse crema con brillos y cordones azules. Se dejó el pelo suelto, lo que le daba un aire relajado. Neji no notó hasta que ella entró al auto y lo saludó, que se había quedado viéndola caminar. Si bien le gustaba tener esta cercanía con ella, todavía seguía muy enojado. Estuvo en vela toda la noche, buscando una explicación.

Fingiendo serenidad, fijó la vista al frente saludándola. Tenten le dio la dirección y Neji supo exactamente a donde ir.

-Al hospital?- preguntó.

-Como lo supiste? No es justo.- dijo cruzándose de brazos y armando un puchero.- Es decir, si el Hospital Central de Konoha es muy distinguido y eso... Pero no creí que adivinaras tan rápido.-

-Tengo un familiar que trabaja allí.- se explicó.

-Ah. Es verdad, Hinata- dijo decepcionada. - Bueno, en fin ella con una doctora, también amiga, hace unas semanas empezaron a realizar actividades en las salas de pediatría. Me ofrecieron ir, porque crearon juegos de equipos y necesitaban alguien mas.- Tenten siguió contando anécdotas de sus visitas al hospital mientras Neji la oía atentamente. Si que le gustaba hablar, tenia mucha vida a parte de su dojo y vida competitiva. Neji estacionó en el estacionamiento del publico, y gentilmente le abrió la puerta a Tenten. Ella le sonrió y le agradeció.

Una vez dentro del hospital, Tenten fue a la secretaria a averiguar en que cuarto exactamente estaban sus amigas. Neji, entretanto, solo la esperó. Los hospitales le daban mala espina. Un escalofrío que le recorría desde lo mas profundo de la médula. Se sacudió, como si una oleada de frío sacudiera, y volvió a centrarse en el momento. La vio volver con una sonrisa, de oreja a oreja, y con un papel en mano.

-Tenemos que ir al 5to piso, a la sala común, donde se juntan a jugar con los nenes que no pueden abandonar las camas y tienen estados mas críticos.- Explicó ella. Neji no contestó y la siguió al ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron, dando entrada a un algo reducido espacio (máximo 4 personas para ser exactos). Para mala suerte de él, o buena suerte, depende como lo vean, nadie más llegó a tomar el ascensor. Luego que las puertas se cerraron, Tenten apretó el numero 5 del tablero. Mientras subían, una música poco agradable sonaba de fondo.

-Nunca me gustaron las canciones de ascensor.-

-Lo se, me siento en una película de terror.- dijo ella rascándose el antebrazo el cual descansaba sobre el barandal de metal.- Como si aparecieran niños endemoniados o algo así. Jaja.- pero no llegó a reír mas, puesto que el ascensor se frenó en seco, y ella salió dispara hacia una pared, golpeándose la espalda produciendo un sonido seco. Momentáneamente se quedó sin aire, haciendo que Neji casi entre en pánico. Casi. Se arrodilló a su lado, y apoyó la mano en su hombro. El lugar estaba oscuro, lo que dificultaba ver si alguno de los dos se habían cortado o algo. Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que Tenten logró ponerse de pie y se recostó contra la pared. Con la respiración agitada se tomaba el hombro con fuerza.

-Estas bien?- Indagó Neji preocupado, aun sin haber sacado la mano de su hombro.

-Menuda predicción la mía eh?- trató de sonar despreocupada, pero el brazo le dolía a horrores. Se enderezó, pero el ascensor volvió a sacudirse, tirando a Tenten hacia adelante. Habría chocado con las puertas de metal, de no ser porque Neji la atajó del brazo. Para desgracia de Tenten era su brazo herido, lo cual la hizo gritar de dolor. Un grito de dolor agudo. A Neji se le paró el corazón, no quiso lastimarla.

-Lo siento.- dijo casi en suplica.

-Creo que me lo disloqué.- dijo agarrándose el hombro. Se recostó contra la pared.

-Puedo acomodartelo.-dijo él.-Hice un curso de primeros auxilios, para dejar de tener a mi padre en mi nuca recriminándome mi carrera.- hizo una pausa.- por un corto periodo.-

-Que?- preguntó ella atontada por el dolor.

-O prefieres esperar a los médicos?-le preguntó.

Tenten pensó unos minutos. Lo miró y lo vio muy seguro en sus palabras. Es decir, por cuanto tiempo estarían encerrados? 10 minutos? Media hora? Mas?

-Esta bien.- dijo finalmente.- Mas te vale que no me lo quiebres, lo necesito sano para fin de año.- dijo señalándolo con el dedo. Ese gesto fue casi cómico, que Neji extendió minimamente la comisura de su labio. Subió su mano y le acarició la mejilla tiernamente. Ella se tensó y tuvo una fugaz visión, que interpretó como un recuerdo

 _"Estaban sentados en el banco del patio del colegio, detrás del edificio ella y un muchacho, quien le sonreía con cariño. Ambos vestían el uniforme, y Tenten pudo apreciar que era verano, pues llevaban el uniforme corto, pollera ella y camisa él. Ella le devolvió el gesto. Lentamente, el chico levantó la mano y dejo caer sus dedos suavemente al costado de su rostro. Ella recibió gustosa la caricia e inclinó la cabeza para sentirlo mejor. La mano se detuvo detrás de su nuca y la presionó para acercar el rostro de ella al muchacho. Tenten cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar..."_

Tenten casi creía que el beso de su visión lo sentía tan real. Y resultó que si fue real, porque Neji la estaba besado. Habia colocado la mano en su nuca como en su visión y ahora apretaba sus labios con los de ella apasionadamente. Con el brazo sano, Tenten apoyó la mano en el pecho de él y entreabrió los labios, dejandole entrar. Neji no pudo resistirse ante tal invitación, y la presionó mas contra si, metiendo su legua en la boca de ella, quien lo recibió gustosa y con un suspiro prolongado. Neji giro con ella, agarrándola por la cintura y la colocó enfrente a él. Separó un poco las piernas y la posicionó entre ellas. Tenten pudo notar que había algo entre las piernas del Hyuuga que se estaba endureciendo. Excitada por sentirlo, se apretó contra él, sacandole un gruñido. Neji posó ambas manos en el trasero de ella y la apretó contra su miembro, y esta vez, fue Tenten quien gimió.

-Neji...- suspiró contra sus labios. El Hyuuga se sentía desfallecer, había pasado tanto tiempo, tantos años desde que se sintió así. Cuando ella escondió su rostro en el cuello de él, y el muchacho por fin logró respirar adecuadamente, cayó con los pies en la tierra de lo que estaban por hacer. Ella tenia un brazo dislocado por el amor de dios. Y él la estaba manoseando.

-Tenten...- le dijo al oído. A duras penas colocó ambas manos en la cadera de ella, y con un ultimo fuga beso que le resultó casi imposible interrumpir, la separó de su cuerpo. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada

-Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto...-comentó casi en un susurro ella. Neji no supo como interpretar ese comentario. Frunció el ceño, volviendo al pensamiento que tenia esta mañana. Enojo. Molestia. Ella no se acordaba. Era sumamente frustante. Neji sentía la sangre quemar de desesperación de gritarle de todo a la cara.

Se percató que ella lo miraba dubitativa. Así que respiró profundamente, para calmar sus pulsaciones. Le tomó la muñeca, y ascendió lentamente hasta una altura del brazo que le facilitara tirar del mismo para que el hueso se acomode en su cavidad. Pudo sentir su piel suave al tacto. Acomodó su agarre, para que le sea mas sencillo al hueso volver a su lugar. La apretó y soltó varias veces para corroborar que tenia la posición correcta.

Lista?- preguntó. Ella asintió lentamente, sin dejarle de ver. Neji se preparó para hacerlo de un tirón. Pero nuevamente, el ascensor se sacudió bruscamente, empujándola hacia Neji, quien la atajó y la aferró a su pecho. Las luces se prendieron, y el motor del ascensor sonó con un estruendo. Seguido, empezó a subir al piso seleccionado. Las puertas se abrieron y policías y médicos entraron a corroborar si había algún herido. Tomaron a Tenten y se la llevaron a traumatologia, donde le acomodarían el brazo. Neji los siguió por detrás. Sentaron a la joven en la camilla, y esperaron a la doctora o doctor. El apellido que brindaron no ayudaba a saber el sexo.

-Buenas tardes, soy la doctora Usui. Lamento mucho lo de recién, es que estamos llegando al verano y empiezan a haber cortés irregulares de luz.- se explicó la doctora rascándose la nuca.- Bueno, que tenemos aquí? -

Cuando el ascensor se frenó por primera vez, yo tenia la mano apoyada en el barandal. La muñeca me quedó atrapada entre el fierro y la pared cuando se sacudió todo, y cuando choque mi espalda contra la pared ahí sentí el "crak".- expresó explicitamente Tenten.

-Ok, de acuerdo. Vamos a acomodartelo, no es nada complicado, volverás a usarlo en unas semanas. - dijo acariciándole la espalda.- pero dolerá un poco acomodarlo. Esto se hace rápido y sin titubear. Así que sí quieres algo para morder lo entenderé. Tenemos preparadas esas cosas para los pacientes.-

-No, lo soportaré.- acotó orgullosamente la morocha.

-Es fuerte tu novia joven.- dijo entre risas la doctora.

-Oh n-no...-trató de explicar la joven pero la medico le interrumpió.

-Bueno, a la cuenta de tres de acuerdo?.- avisó aferrando el brazo igual que Neji lo hizo.

-Espere! Espere!- pidió Tenten. Buscó a tientas algo debajo de la cama y aferró con fuerza la mano de Neji. -Listo, ya podemos proseguir.- Tenten respiró hondo y cuando la doctora dijo "tres" escondió la cara en la curvatura del cuello de Neji, ahogando un grito. Se escuchó como el hueso volvió a tomar lugar dónde debía estar, y la doctora le ato el brazo con un pañuelo y gaza. Le receto antiinflamatorios, y se despidió. Con una sonrisa, les deseó buenos días.

-Doctora!.- le llamó la joven.

-Alguna duda?- preguntó.

-No, no. Es que.. nosotros estábamos por ir a pediatría. Sabe si la doctora Haruno anda cerca de aquí?-

-Puedo llamarla. No se preocupen.- dijo mostrando su. Bipper.- Dime tu apellido y le haré saber que están aquí.-

-Gracias!.- exclamó feliz la morocha.- Soy Tenten Ama.- la doctora asintió, anotó y salió volviendo a saludarlos.

Durante todo esto, nadie había notado que Neji se quedó perplejo y estático ante lo ocurrido. Nunca una había sentido tal nerviosismo al estar cerca de una joven. Y ni siguiera era un "cerca", de cerca en un boliche bailando, o cerca de coqueteo de bar. La joven instintivamente buscó protección en su mano, aferrándola con seguridad. Y apretándola más cuando la doctora movió de un golpe el brazo, solucionando el problema eficientemente. Pero también se refugió en su cuello, y la piel se le erizó de la nuca a la espalda baja. El perfume que ella tenia era embriagador. Estuvo muy tentado de ponerle la mano en la espalda para reconfortarla, pero así no era él. Y menos ahora, con la ira aflorandole por la piel.

-Neji!- le gritó Tenten.

-Eh?- dijo volviendo de su trance.

-Te decía, como te encuentras tu? No te cortaste ni nada? Te duele algo?- dijo acomodándole unos mechones detrás de la oreja.. Neji carraspeo y fingió tos. Trató de ocultar su incomodidad. Ella aun no le soltaba.

-Estoy bien.- contestó.

-Tenten! Te encuentras bien?- entró Sakura a los trotes. Tenía preocupación pintada en su rostro. -Vine tan pronto me llamaron.-

-Esta todo bien Sakura. No te preocupes.-dijo Tenten agitando la mano sana. Pero, ah claro, cuando quiso levantarla para agitarla notó que esta estaba aprisionada por los dedos del Hyuuga. No supo cuando se entrelazaron sus dedos. Sentía un cosquilleo en la no muy molesto, pero lindo a la vez. Se soltó disimuladamente e hizo como si nada.- Y que paso con los nenes?-

-Los deje con Hinata.- dijo Sakura mirando al frente. Tenten no logró interpretar si le decia a ella o a Neji. Porque le interesaria a Neji con quien dejaron los nenes?

-Quieres que vayamos para allá?-

-Se los agradeceria muchisimo. Yo tengo q hacer un recorrido de rutina luego de cada corte. Por las dudas, chequear que todo este bien. Y funcione regularmente.-

-Entendido-contestó Tenten llevándose una mano a la cabeza imitando el gesto de un militar. Sakura rió.

-Neji, disculame pero podrías esperar afuera unos segundos?- le pidió la doctora. -Tengo que revisar a Tenten mas detenidamente.- Este no discutió y salió al pasillo. Pero se quedó en el costado de la puerta. La doctora cerró la habitación. -Ahora en serio, como te sientes?- dijo con voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta para solo su amiga escuchase.

-Sakura, que seas mi doctora no significa que tengas que interrogarme todos los días, y que te repita a diario la situación de hace unos años... Repetir el hecho como loro no me va a ayudar a recordar mas...- se quejó algo molesta desviando la mirada al suelo.

-Perdona, pero es que he leído unas investigaciones, de que si estas en lugares familiares, te ayudará a recordar.-insistió poniéndole la mano obre su brazo, el brazo sano.

-Te lo agradezco, pero estoy bien así.- contestó la morocha. Sakura asintió y se dispuso a salir.-De hecho...- empezó Tenten- estando atrapada en el ascensor, tuve una especie de... visión por así decirlo. Pero que se trataba de un recuerdo.-

-Tenten, eso es maravilloso!- gritó Sakura. La morocha le reprimió y le dijo que bajase la voz. No quería que se entere el hospital entero de su condición.

-Pude visualizar la escuela, y el patio. También mi uniforme, dios que horrible era. - dijo en risas, la doctora concordó. -Y recuerdo un muchacho... Sakura, Estaba saliendo con alguien en aquel entonces? No puedo recordarlo por mas que me esfuerce.-

-Mmm, no que yo recuerde tesoro. Eras muy reservada en esos temas. Y jamas te he visto irte o que te acompañe algún muchacho.- dijo la pelirrosa apoyando la mano en su mentón. Se escuchó un golpe seco, haciendo que ambas chicas peguen un respingona de la sorpresa. Aguardaron siñencio y viendo que madie hablaba, prosiguieron.

-Si lo supuse...- dijo desilusionada. Si había estado con algún compañero, este quizá le ayudaría a recordar mas cosas. Hay mucho que se perdió en 6 meses, de los cuales 2 y medio estuvo en coma (el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital realmente).El resto de los meses (3 y medio) que estuvo lucida, recordaba por y nada antes del incidente. La mirada se le oscureció.

-Lo lamento Tenten, pero juntas lograremos hacer algún avance. Te lo prometo. Te pondrás mejor, sigo investigando en ello. Te doy mi palabra.-

-Gracias Sakura, eres una gran amiga.- Seguido, Tenten abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, pero Neji no se encontraba allí. -Que raro, donde habrá ido Neji?- dijo mirando a todos lados. -Voy a buscarlo, suerte Sakura.- dijo alejándose del consultorio. Su amiga le saludó con la mano y le indicó como llegar a Hinata, quien estaba haciéndose cargo de los pequeños. Tenten caminó hasta a otra punta del pasillo, y sacó su móvil. Se dispuso a mandarle un mensaje.

 _"Donde andas?"_ Tenten

 _"Fuera del consultorio."_ Neji.

La morocha corrió a donde había estado segundos antes para verlo recargado contra la pared, con brazos cruzados. Habia algo en su mirada que no podía descifrar. Lo guió a la sala donde los menes jugaban al pictionary con Hinata. Al sentir los golpes de la puerta, todas las cabecitas giraron en torno al sonido.

-Neji! Qué sorpresa! Que haces aquí?- preguntó Hinata al ver a su primo en la puerta. Detrás de él salió la morocha al escuchar la voz de su amiga.-Tenten! Pudiste llegar.-dijo Hinata abrazando a su amiga. -Me alegro mucho.-

-No me lo perdería por nada, Hinata.- dijo tomándole la mano. -Yo invite a Neji, espero no te haya molestado.-

-Ah, no me lo esperaba. Como conseguiste su numero? No estaba enterada que salían.- dijo sonrojada la oji perla con la mano en su mejilla.

-Oh nono, es decir, lo rete a una pelea en la biblioteca, que es donde lo encontré, y le di mi numero para que nos veamos para retomarla. Y cuando me invitaste, pensé que estaría bueno que venga.- explicó tratando de sonar despreocupada.

-Al principio creí que era broma. Realmente no recuerdas a tus compañeros de clase.- dijo serio Neji. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta sentarse con los nenes. Las niñas a penas lo vieron le sacaron la colita de pelo y empezaron a hacerle trenzas.

-Que que?- dijo Tenten estupefacta. No tenia ningún recuerdo de él. Porque sera? Es decir, ella en su vida de secundaria si bien no prestó el mas mínimo interés en los entes del sexo opuesto, se acordaba del 90% de sus compañeros varones . Quizá Neji estaba desgraciadamente en ese 10% desconocido.-Hinata, eso es verdad? Lo que dijo... Es verdad?-

-Perdóname, pero yo no fui con el al colegio, así que mi idea de sus compañeros era limitada. Solo recuerdo vividamente a Sasuke-sama y Naruto-kun, con quienes tiene una banda ahora.-

-Los conozco! Eran compañero míos. Un morocho pálido y el otro rubio. Es verdad?- preguntó, y hubiera deseado que Hinata no asintiera. -Oh dios... Que hice?.- susurró.Una vergüenza y malestar estomacal de nervios le cayeron en el cuerpo como balde de agua fría. Se sentia muy avergonzada, puesto que se habían besado (en mas de una ocasión) y todo. Hubo química. Y ella no se acordaba de él. Para ella, Neji Hyuuga era un desconocido. Pero lo peor, pensó ella, era que Neji si se acordaba de ella.

-Tenten? Estas bien?- preguntó Hinata meneándole el hombro.

-S-Si.- dijo sin dejar de verle.-Lo siento Hinata, creo que no debería quedarme. Tu primo parece molesto.-

-Oh eso.- dijo mirando al muchacho siendo manipulado con estilo por las niñas.- Ya se le pasará.- concluyó agitando la mano restándole importancia. -Ven, estábamos por cantar algo, y les comente que vendría una amiga que cantaba muy buenas canciones.-

-Ay no que presión! Esas cosas no se hacen.- le retó la morocha a su amiga.

-De otro modo no cantarías.- dijo la ojiperla mirándola de reojo. Tenten resopló molesta. Pudo ver que había una guitarra sobre una de las camas. Ya sabía cual podía cantar.

Tenten tomó posesión de la guitarra y saludando a los niños, les propuso cantar una canción.

-Veo muchas jovencitas que estoy segura tuvieron un "crush" con este cantante como me pasó a mi. Así que invitó a que se unan cuando quieran.- se sentó en el borde de la cama, y ayudó a Hinata a afinar unos minutos las cuerdas. Hizo una señal de empezar, y cantó. Neji, entretanto, seguía molesto-ofendido, pero igual tenia curiosidad de oírla cantar.

 **When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks**

 **And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am**

*Tenten tomó a una niña en brazos y la sentó en su regazo. Le agarró ambas manos y las movió en el aire como si celebrara.*

 **So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are**

 **When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm  
I know you will still love me the same**

 **'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen  
Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory**

 **I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand**

(Niñas pre y adolescentes internadas acompañan a Tenten en la cancion).

 **But baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are, oh**

 **Oh maybe we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are**

Una vez finalizado, todos le aplaudieron, haciendo que la oji chocolate se pusiera colorada. Agradeció e invitó a Hinata al frente. Mientras los nenes seguían aplaudiendo Sakura llegó corriendo a la sala.

-Uf! Parece que me perdí un espectáculo.- dijo Sakura acomodándose el guardapolvo y el pelo en un rodete vago.- Hinata, me parece que nos tocaba a nosotras verdad?- dijo Sakura guiñando un ojo. A la joven se le subieron los colores a la cabeza y asintió, recibiendo una olada de aplausos y gritos de los nenes. Le pidió la guitarra a Tenten, puesto que Sakura quería tocar la melodía, pero si quería acompañar la canción era bienvenida. Claro, si la conocía. Sakura llegó al lado de sus amigas, saludó a Tenten nuevamente y le preguntó por su brazo.

-Estoy bien. Mas que bien, esto es muy divertido.- dijo riendo.

-Neji- saludo la doctora.- te ves muy bien- dijo tratando de no reír. Este se puso medio rojo y volteó la cara.

-Buenos días doctora Sakura-saludaron en coro los niños.

-Buenos días mis niños. Están listos para nuestra presentación?-dijo tomando un sorbo de agua. Estaba agotada porque había subido dos pisos de escaleras corriendo para no faltar a su cita con los niños.

-SI!- gritaron todos levantando las manos.

-Tenemos dos invitados muy importantes para la señorita Hinata y para mi, así que demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo! Ok?-dijo la doctora alentando a los pequeños mientras estos saltaban (aquellos que podían) y alzaban sus peluches al aire cual partido de fútbol. Sakura se sentó en la cama enfrente de Tenten e invitó a esta y Neji a sentarse entre los nenes. Tenten no pudo evitar de mirar de reojo a Neji, y preguntarse si él la miraba de reojo a ella también, con recelo, por haber tenido poco tacto. Aunque de todos modos, porque le molestaba tanto que ella no se acordara de él? Nunca salieron, ni hablaron. Ese comportamiento era totalmente irracional.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A penas llegaron, un policía les ayudo a entrar sin que la gente les viera. Le dijeron que Sakura era la medico particular de Sasuke y eso fue suficiente para el hombre. Él sabia quienes eran ellos. Naruto estaba super emocionado, puesto que vería a Hinata. Ella le debía una cita aun. Y pensaba aprovechar esta noche para salir a algún sitio lindo. O simplemente quedarse en su departamento. Sasuke, por otro lado, no comentó ni opinó al respecto de estar en el hospital. Subieron por las escaleras, dado que los ascensor es estaban en observación, al parecer hubo un déficit de electricidad y una pareja quedó atrapada dentro. El chico esta ileso pero si novia tuvo un daño en el brazo. Sin protestar, decidieron subir hasta el piso 5. Naruto corrió los primeros tres, pero al terminar el 4to no podía levantar la pierna. Sasuke prosiguió sin apuro, y tampoco espero a Naruto cuando este quedo atrás.

La sala de pediatría no le pareció (a Sasuke) tan escalofriante como creyó. Habia muchos dibujos de nenes, muchas fotos de doctores y enfermeros con sus pacientes, sonrientes. Algunas tenían abajo escritas fechas. "Fechas de fallecimiento" pensó él. A lo lejos, creyó oír una guitarra. Pero no era un rasgueo, mas bien un punteo. Caminó hasta donde supuso que provenía el sonido, con Naruto arrastrándose pasos detrás. Vio que una sala estaba iluminada y se escuchaban risas de niños y algunas de no tan niños. Se frenó en seco. De repente se sentía nervioso.

"Que carajos? Porque me tenso? Es solo una doctora, has visto miles de mujeres, porque ella seria diferente?" Se contradecía Sasuke a su cerebro. Dio una respiración grande y pausada... y sacó el aire de un resoplido. Naruto le alcanzó.

-Sasuke, vamos. Ya empezaron sin nosotros.- le dijo palpándole la espalda.. -Hinata invitó a una amiga, tal vez le caigas bien.- dijo insinuándole mientras le golpeaba con el codo las costillas. Sasuke cansado que Naruto sea su doctora corazón, le propinó un golpe en el centro de la cabeza. El rubio caminó con una mano sobre su pelo, con un pequeño puchero. "Amargado" pensó.

A la distancia un coro de voces adorables gritaba un "Si!".

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Los niños (y Tenten y Neji) se sentaron en ronda alrededor de Sakura y Hinata , quienes sentadas en sus respectivas sillas, tenían una guitarra cada una. Habían empezado a afinarla para que los niños recuerden sus versos. Tenten no podía dejar de observar de reojo a Neji. Estaba segura, luego de que todo esto terminara le haría frente. Ella no había hecho nada malo. Lo que ella no sabia era que cada vez que ella le dejaba de mirar, Neji aprovechaba y la veía también. Él noto su vista acusadora, y noto que estaba enojada. Si la personalidad que ella tenia en la secundaria seguía dentro de ese delicado y no tan indefenso cuerpo... Bueno, mas vale estar preparado.

-De acuerdo- comenzó Sakura aplaudiendo para que le presten atención.- Todos recuerdan su parte?-

-Si!- gritaron los niños. Sakura conto hasta tres con los dedos y comenzó a tocas una melodía algo campestre. Hinata le siguió con un punteo.

 **I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought me down**

 **Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life.**

 **Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
And I'm getting older too  
Well  
**

Naruto quién, con Sasuke, habían estado mirando desde el marco de la puerta no pudo contenerse y se acopló a la canción haciéndose espacio los niños, para unirseles. Alzó a un pequeño de pelo moreno y ojos azules cielo y lo sentó sobre sus piernas. Saludó a Sakura y Hinata con una sonrisa y las acompaño en la melodía con aplausos. A la par, le hablaba a Neji moviendo los labios preguntándole cosas como "Porque estas aquí?" O "Como te enteraste que estaríamos aquí?".Hinata estaba roja a mas no poder y evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual. Sakura observó de reojo que Sasuke no se había acercado a ellos. Era entendible que quizá la pediatría fuera algo fuerte de ver, pero se estaban divirtiendo verdad? En fin, allá él con su carácter antisocial. Sasuke no se movió de dónde estaba. Solo se quedó mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa. Se sintió en otra dimensión. Como si todo lo que vivió hubiera quedado muy atrás. Y solo estaban ahora ella y él.

 **Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
And I'm getting older too**

 **Well, I'm getting older too**

 **So.. take this love and take it down  
Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought it down**

 **And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well maybe...  
Well maybe...  
Well maybe...  
The landslide'll bring you down**

Al finalizar la canción todos aplaudieron.

Todos.

Inclusive Sasuke.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

NO ADUEÑO NINGUN DERECHO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA Y DE MI IMAGINACIÓN.

(Minutos antes del recital de los niños, mientras Tenten se quedó a solas con Sakura)

Neji vio que la doctora cerraba la puerta, y eso no le dio buena espina. Las voces de las féminas a penas eran escuchadas. Pero reconoció frases alternas, dichas por Tenten. Estaba casi seguro que ella hablaba ahora. Dedujo oraciones como: "el que seas mi doctora", "ayudar a recordar mas" (Recordar que?-se preguntó Neji), entre otras que era muy arriesgado lanzarse a adivinar. En ese momento, un doctor sale de la oficina contigua. Se dirige al mostrador de la secretaria y le notifica que saldrá 5 minutos. Neji vio esto como una oportunidad, y se escabulló a la oficina. Le puso traba y se sentó en la camilla, muy cerca de la pared, para poder oír mejor. Si bien el sonido sonaba aun distante, podía reconocer mas palabras que hace unos instantes.

"Tenten, eso es maravilloso" dijo la doctora, según reconoció Neji. Este se preguntaba cuánto se perdió de la conversación, parece que Tenten le dijo algo muy importante. Luego, le pareció que la joven morocha retaba a la doctora por su repentino aumento de voz, lo cual le pareció doblemente sospechoso. Porque una charla entre paciente y doctora necesitaba ser casi un susurro?

"...visualizar la escuela, y el patio. También mi uniforme, dios que horrible era." logró escuchar Neji. Le pareció que ella reía. Una ira descomunal brotó del centro de su ser. Recordaba el colegio. Recordaba el uniforme. Recordaba características del colegio...

Pero no lo recordaba a él.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, tanto que las uñas se le incrustaron en la piel, y amenazaban con atravesarlo profundamente. Cerró los ojos tan fuerte que la cabeza comenzó a palpitarle. Las risas de ella resonaban en su cabeza, como un eco colorido y cálido. Y eso le llevó a otra época... Cuando la vida era mas sencilla. Cuando los amigos siempre serian amigos. Y cuando el amor, era algo fácil de hallar pero difícil de conservar. Él había amado, y había amado con locura. Y ahora... no tenia nada. Luego de que **_ella_** desapareció sin si quiera avisarle que se mudaría a la otra punta de la ciudad, luego de que se sumergió en una depresión profunda, en la cual estuvo encerrado meses dedicando su tristeza y enojo a la composición. Luego de haberle jurado al cielo que jamas, en la vida, volvería a enamorarse, pues lo único que resultaba del amor eran los corazones rotos y marchitos.

Como el de él.

Creyó que podría aceptar otra oportunidad cuando Tenten apareció en su vida hace unas semanas. Pero... cada día que pasaba con ella, si bien se sentía igual de bien que en la secundaria, su corazón volvía a morirse minuto a minuto. Este renacía en los brazos de Tenten. Se calentaba en sus besos. Y se inflaba de ego, cuando ella le suspiraba al oído encantada de su cercanía. Incluso así, cuando se separaban, él volvía a recaer en la miseria. Y se maldecía mentalmente por caer ante sus encantos. Se maldecía por ser tan débil con ella. Eran varias las veces que mando su orgullo y moral de paseo, cuando las cosas con Tenten se ponían... como decirlo? Calientes. Mas de lo normal. Neji tenia un remolino de emociones, sentía su estomago doler, y su corazón apretado, como si una mano invisible estuviera sujetándolo y queriendo sacarlo de su cuerpo. Por un momento lo deseó que pasara.

Inconscientemente dio rienda suelta a sus recuerdos que con mucho trabajo había bloqueado en lo mas hondo de su corazón. La joven que tanto quiso en la secundaria, se le apareció como un retrato. Tan vivido que estuvo a punto de saltarle encima, solo para darse cuenta después que no habría nada. La veía tan lucidamente, agarrándose su pollera con nerviosismo (una actitud que la identificó toda su adolescencia), sus mejillas sonrosada, y sus ojos marrones llenos de vida y pasión. Así la recordaba él. Así la recordó, luego de que desapareció.

 _"Neji, acabo de oír de la banda. Éxitos, esfuérzate! Si?"_ le habló la imagen con una sonrisa alegre. Él solo agacho la cabeza y apretó mas los parpados, como si quisiera adentrar los ojos en sus respectivas cavidades.

 _"Levántate, o llegaremos tarde."_ volvió a decirle con su tono de irritación. Él joven sonrió de lado, le encantaba sacarla de sus cabales en aquel entonces.

 _"Neji..."_ sentía la voz como una brisa. Esta se estaba disipando lentamente.

 _"Neji... yo... me gustas"_ dijo la imagen con la cabeza gacha y la cara sumamente roja. Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla del Hyuuga, y sin poder contenerse, arremetió contra la pared. Fue un golpe seco, duro. Vio la abolladura en la pared de yeso, pero su mano no dolía. Ya nada le dolía. Abrió los ojos, entendiendo lo que acaba de hacer. Habia delatado su posición. El pánico le entró y abrió la puerta para correr directo al baño. Se recostó contra la puerta del mismo, respirando entrecortadamente. Se mojó la cara con agua bien fría, y calmó su postura. Respiro profundo tres veces, con los ojos cerrados. Se vio al espejo y salió a la espera de Tenten. Pero cuando llegó, la oficina estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño, molesto. Que poca consideración el irse así.

Neji sacó su celular, puesto que este sonaba. Un mensaje.

 _"Dónde andas?"_ Tenten

 _"Fuera del consultorio."_ Neji. Con un suspiro de irritabilidad, guardó violentamente el celular en su respectivo lugar. Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó viendo a la nada misma. Repitiendo la imagen de _ella_ de la secundaria, una y otra vez.

-Neji!- le llamó Tenten, quien llegaba corriendo a su lado. Él la miró y se giro sobre sus talones, listo para ir a la sala de pediatría. Fue guiado por Tenten.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke quedó fascinado con lo que presenció. La voz de aquella joven era sumamente melodiosa y dulce. La amiga, que tiene loco a Naruto, también canta decentemente. Estaba tan ensimismado mirando a la doctora que no notó la presencia de Neji, ni de este siendo interrogado por Naruto, prácticamente, a los gritos. El aludido solo decía que su prima lo invitó. Sasuke notaba que estaba de un humor de los mil demonios, así que solo se quedó callado, ignorándolo e imaginándose en el funeral del rubio, quien lo atosigaba constantemente. Hinata, se puso al lado del joven rubio y le tomó el brazo alejándolo sutilmente de su primo.

Tenten, por otro lado, observaba atenta a todos los movimientos del Hyuuga. Si bien no escuchaba lo que charlaba con ese ex-compañero suyo, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Esperaba el momento para encararlo y preguntarle cual era su problema. Desvió la mirada unos segundos, para atender la situación de su amiga Hinata, la cual le dio una nostalgia de no-sabia-que al verle la cara sonrosada, cuando Naruto se le inclinó para hablarle con una sonrisa muy dulce. Casi al instante Tenten tuvo otra visión-recuerdo...

 _"Ella empezó a sentirse nerviosa. Sabia que algo que la impacientaba iba a suceder pero aun no recordaba que era. Estaba parada en la puerta del colegio, al parecer, esperaba a alguien. Vio a Naruto y Sasuke irse con sus respectivos instrumentos (baquetas en el caso del rubio, las cuales sobresalían de la mochila.), al auto de alguno de los dos. Detrás venia el grupo de sus amigas, entre ellas Sakura, Ino y Temari, las cuales le saludaron. Ella les devolvió el saludo, agitando la mano gentilmente. A la lejanía Tenten vio a alguien llegar solo a la puerta, con un andar sereno e impotente. Se sintió tensarse, y no comprendía porque. Ella solo veía una sombra, que tenia de especial? Cuando la sombra llegó a su altura, hizo un gesto que ella no pudo identificar, y se alejó caminando lentamente. Tenten se quedó parada viéndole irse. No fue hasta que dobló en la esquina que ella se dirigió hacia el lado opuesto._

 _Recuerda haber caminado un par de cuadras, y se sentía triste, decaída. Tenten no recordaba aun (había muchas emociones de sus visiones que ella aun no entendía porque no recordaba el momento con claridad.). Tenia ambas manos sosteniendo las correas de su mochila, y miraba el piso. Como si sintiera pena de el mismo. Escuchó una bocina, que parecía lejana y tenue. Levantó la mirada y vio un auto venirsele encima a toda velocidad. Este zigzagueaba, al parecer había perdido el control del volante. Se petrificó. A pocos metros de que el vehículo la golpease, una mano la tomó del antebrazo y la jaló hacia la vereda. Ella, debido al impulso callo de bruces al suelo. Se sobó el trasero y las rodillas, que fue lo primero que impacto contra el suelo. Al abrir los ojos para observar a su salvador o salvadora, quedó estática. Era salvador. Y no era cualquier salvador... Era **él.**_

 _El joven le ofreció una mano para levantarse, pero ella solo lo miraba con duda. Bajó la vista a la mano, y luego volvió a posarla en él. Terminó accediendo y se levantó. Se arregló la pollera, para luego aferrarsela con fuerza. No sabia que decirle, estaba avergonzada. Desvió la vista al auto que casi le choca y lo vio estrellado contra un poste de luz. El conductor salió a duras penas del auto. Ella corrió a socorrerle._

 _-Se halla bien señor?- le preguntó. Le veía la frente sangrar, así que se cortó un pedazo de su camisa escolar y con la botella de su mochila, mojo el trozo de tela. -Tenga, póngase esto. Apriételo fuerte hasta que llegue la ambulancia.-_

 _-Querida niña, lamento mucho lo que paso. El volante... no se... fue como si...- decía el hombre pero frenaba a dos palabras, exponiendo muecas de dolor._

 _-No se preocupe, no fue su culpa.- dijo obligando al señor a sentarse. Un circulo de gente ya se había formado al rededor de ellos.- Debo irme, seguro estará bien?- el hombre asintió murmurando un Gracias. A los minutos, la sirena de la ambulancia se oía a unas cuantas cuadras_

 _Tenten volvió a la vereda donde él la veía con un extraño brillo en los ojos. No se había movido un centímetro de su lugar._

 _-Porque hiciste eso?- preguntó él._

 _-Eh?- dijo confusa. -Ah te refieres a la remera...- dijo viéndose como la tela que había desprendido dejaba al aire su vientre tostado y plano. -No es gran cosa, de todos modos fue la escusa perfecta para romper este horroroso pedazo de tela barata.- dijo riendose y colocando su mano en la nuca. Aunque ella sospechaba que no hablaba de la ropa del colegio destrozada._

 _-Necesitas que te acompañen?- preguntó mirándola de arriba a abajo. Repentinamente se sintió vulnerable bajo su escaneo. Sabia que rompió mas tela de la debería, pero no hacia falta quedarsele viendo así. No era tan fea._

 _-Eh?- su sonrisa nerviosa se borró del todo. Este muchacho se ofreció a acompañarla. Que hacer?- Claro.- contestó con fuerza. No era momento de ser débil. Muestra algo de confianza en ti, Tenten. "_

-Tenten? Estas bien?- preguntó Hinata apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amiga. -Tenten...- insistió su amiga. Estaba empezando a preocuparse, puesto que su mirada estaba en el vacío.

-Que?- dijo parpadeando rápidamente, volviendo a la realidad. Se sintió despertar de un sueño pesado, y muy lejano. Miró a sus alrededores, eso no era el colegio. Tampoco la calle. Estaba en el Hospital de Konoha. Sala de pediatría específicamente. Habia nenes, de edades variadas, veía a su doctora Sakura, su amiga Hinata, Sasuke peleando con Naruto, y creía que había alguien mas en la habitaciones a aparte de ellos 5. No estaba en el aula del colegio, pero se sentía así, teniendo a sus ex compañeros, algunos de ellos, en la misma sala. Naruto peleando con el joven azabache, como hacían aquel entonces. Sakura Retándolos, porque no debían comportarse así enfrente de pequeñas criaturas. Y Hinata, si bien no había ido con ella al colegio, había compartido muchas tardes con ella, y ahora la miraba con las cejas torcidas, y la cara cubierta de preocupación.

-Si buscas a Neji, él se fue hace unos minutos. - dijo Hinata tratando de adivinar si eso era la causa de su comportamiento. Juntó las manos formando un puño y lo apretó contra su pecho.

-Neji?-se dijo. Neji, por dios! Es verdad. Ella esperaba a que éste este solo para poder interceptarlo y hablarle. Pero en la sala no había rastros de él. -Hace mucho se fue?-

-Algunos minutos, a penas pudo deshacerse de Naruto.- dijo Hinata mirando al susodicho que estaba sentado en el suelo, mientras las niñas lo atosigaban para peinarlo y pintarle los ojos. -Disculpa Tenten, debo atender Naruto-kun antes que lo transformen en Naruto-chan... - (se que quizá la expresión no sea la correcta, pero quiero que se entienda el chiste) dijo Hinata riendo. Tenten rió en respuesta.

-Esta bien, yo iré a buscar a Neji. O lo intentare al menos...- Hinata asintió deseándole suerte, y con un abrazo salió al rescate del joven rubio. Se sentó al lado de éste, y miró divertida como cerraba los ojos de relajación mientras las niñas le hacían "tratamiento capilar" a su rebelde cabello.

Tenten salió corriendo por los pasillos, buscándolo. Fue a la entrada, pero allí no estaba. Le preguntó a la secretaria si había visto a un joven con las características de Neji que ella le describió. La señorita negó con la cabeza pidiendo disculpas. Tenten decidió, rendida, volver a la pediatría para terminar la tarde y luego volverse a su casa. Mientras subía las escaleras con pesades, como si cada tobillo tuviera atado bolas de cemento puro, un susurro lejano le llegó de alguna parte.

 _Terraza._

Tenten frenó en seco. No logró captar exactamente la palabra. Frunció el ceño, tratando de comprender.

 _Terraza._

La morocha corrió escaleras arriba, buscando a Sakura o Hinata. Dado que la pelirrosa estaba muy entretenida hablando con el Uchiha, decidió ir por Hinata. Le tanteó el hombro, llamando su atención. Una vez que obtuvo lo que quería saber, volvió a correr en dirección a las escaleras. Las otras escaleras.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke caminó hasta quedar al lado de Sakura. Ella lo sintió y se tensó al tenerlo tan cerca, estaba segura que quería respuestas. Después de todo no volvió a hablarle desde su día de luto por su pequeño paciente. Y eso había sido hace casi un mes. Sakura infló el pecho y se dio la vuelta, para encararlo.

-Buenas tardes Sasuke, me alegra que hayan podido venir.- dijo sonriente.

-Hmp.- solo dijo él.

-Necesitan algo tu o Naruto?- cuestionó al ver que el susodicho no se movía.

-No.- respondió simple y firme.

-Ok...- ella estaba confundida. Si no necesitaba nada, porque se había acercado? -Quieres ayudarme a ordenar las cosas de los niños?- preguntó para sacar algún tema de conversación. Sasuke asintió, y la siguió al centro de la sala, muy cerca de donde Naruto se hallaba recibiendo un tratamiento completo de spa. Sakura se agachó repentinamente y empezó a juntar las hojas con dibujos y garabatos. Él, por otro lado, juntó los crayones. Estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían, que ambos quedaron en shock cuando Sasuke accidentalmente apoyó su mano sobre la de ella. Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorrerla completamente y la excitación de tenerlo cerca resurgió. Dado que la doctora tenia la bata abierta y una blusa de delgada tela, Sasuke pudo ver con suma claridad que los pezones de ella se estaban endureciendo. Él también sentía esa química extraña que los rodeaba pero no estaba seguro que era. Tragó duro, y desvió la mirada, juntando otras cosas del suelo. Sakura lo imitó, con la cara roja como tomate. A que se debió esa mirada penetrante y curiosa? Sakura sentía el corazón bombear como loco. Ya mucho le costaba contenerse cerca de el pelinegro, mucho mas desde que hace unas semanas había empezado a soñar con él en inimaginables situaciones. Algunas muy comprometedoras y otras... mas verdes que el pasto. Hubo una ocasión, una sola, que ella atribuyó a la falta de acción en meses, en la cual tuvo que recurrir a la masturbación. Pero eso no es lo que la avergonzó. Cuando estaba por llegar a un grandioso orgasmo, gritó "Sasuke-kun!".

De solo recordarlo, le elevaba las pulsaciones. Sakura vio su reloj y notó que ya era la hora de la merienda. Le avisó a Hinata que saldría a buscar las bandejas y que ella, con ayuda de los hombres, acomodaran a cada niño en su cama. La ojiperla asintió y dios unos aplausos para que le presten atención. Mientras tanto, Sasuke también salió de la sala. Necesitaba aire fresco. Y le avisó a Naruto que volvería mas tarde por él, lo que él ahora necesitaba era un café.

-Atención!.- aplaudió dos veces mas. Los nenes ya estaban reunidos al rededor de ella. -Niños la merienda se acerca así que cada uno vaya a su cama.- se escuchó una ola de protesta, y varios hombros caídos se veían al rededor. -Ah! Pero...- dijo Hinata.- No nos iremos de aquí sin una foto con el nuevo y renovado Naruto-kun!- dijo entre risas. Los nenes festejaron y se le tiraron encima al rubio. Este con un sonrisa, trató de acomodarlos a todos para que salgan en la foto. Hinata sacó una cámara del escritorio de la doctora y la posó para que en diez segundos la fotografía se dispare.

10... 9... 8...

Los niños se removían en sus lugares, algunas niñas se acomodaban el pelo.

7... 6... 5...

Hinata se sentó al lado de Naruto. Ambos adultos estaban detrás y los niños se sentaban por delante de ellos.

4... 3... 2...

-Hinata-chan.- le llamó el rubio. Ella se giró a verle, y se sorprendió cuando lo que Naruto quería no era hablarle, sino besarle. Sintió el flash al costado de su rostro, y muy distante a la realidad. Los labios de Naruto eran suaves y deliciosos. Cálidos. Eran todo lo que ella había soñado. Esos dos segundos que Naruto la besó, se sintieron una eternidad. Una eternidad, que le dolió que se terminara. Si bien estaba roja a mas no poder, y fijando la mirada al piso, no podía negar que quería que la besara otra vez. Ese acto desprevenido despertó en ella sentimientos y emociones poco racionales. No notó que se había quedado perpleja, hasta que Naruto le apoyó una mano en el hombro, avisándole que cada niño se hallaba en su respectiva cama. Ella asintió desviando la mirada lo mas rápido posible. En un torpe tartamudeo, le dijo que debían esperar a Sakura para entregarle a cada niño su comida (puesto que cada pequeño tenia una dieta distinta), y en algunos casos, medicina.

Naruto murmuró un "Entendido" y fue a buscar la cámara. Apretó el botón de las fotos y se quedó observando la reciente imagen con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hinata-chan.- llamó a la joven de oscuros cabellos. Esta se tensó al oír su nombre y se enderezó en su silla. Volteó el resto colorado, y susurró un "Dime Naruto-kun"- podrías pedirle a Sakura-chan que me de una copia de esta foto?- dijo señalando la pantalla de la cámara. Hinata movió lentamente la cabeza, aceptando su petición. El joven dejo la maquina donde estaba y acercó una silla al lado de Hinata, la cual volvió a poner duro su cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca. Naruto sonrió de lado, gustoso, y se dejó caer en la silla para mayor comodidad. Luego, rodeo con un brazo a Hinata, pero sin tocarla, sólo apoyo este en el espaldar de la silla. Mientras tanto, la muchacha se sentía desfallecer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenten fue siguiendo los carteles que señalaban la salida de emergencia. Ella quería confiar en su intuición que le decía, que la llevarían a la terraza. Empezó subiendo rápido los primeros escalones, para seguir trotando y terminar corriendo los últimos dos pisos. Divisó una puerta de metal que estaba levemente abierta, la imposibilidad de esta por cerrarse era una gran piedra. Un pedazo de concreto del edificio pensó ella. Cuando la empujó con fuerza, un viento le golpeó la cara e hizo ondear los mechones que tenia sueltos de su peinado. El sol era tan intenso, que al principio necesitó taparse con una mano haciendo techo sobre sus ojos cual gorra de fútbol. La luz era muy brillante, tanto que le costó acostumbrarse a ella. Tenten miró a los alrededores, buscándolo. Caminó unos pasos hacia al frente, para tener mas vision, pero no había nadie. Le dio la vuelta a la puerta, y en una esquina en la oscuridad, vio una silueta. Estaba sentada, dandole la espalda. Ella se colocó detrás de una columna, a unos metros de distancia. Por el pelo largo y la inusual manera de atarlo, dedujo que se trataba de Nejo. Notó que tenia varios papeles frente a él, y muchos ya estaban abollados. Movía la mano rítmicamente, garabateando la hoja de arriba a abajo. "Escribe una canción" pensó ella. Pues claro, si él le habia comentado aquella noche en el bar que estaba en una banda.

La morocha permaneció estática unos minutos, hasta que se escuchó un crujido y una pelota de papel rodó hasta sus pies. La miró, como si fuera lo mas raro y aterrador que haya encontrado en su vida. Se agachó lentamente, procurando no caerse y descubrirse. Una vez que el papel estaba en mano, lo desenmarañó despacio evitando hacer el menor ruido posible. Se frenó en seco, cuando un movimiento de su mano provocó un buen ruido que pudo haber llegado a los ooídos del Hyuuga. Se congeló en su lugar, esperando a que sea encontrada. Pero madie llegó. Volvió a asomarse, y vio a Neji tomandose la cabeza. Parecía estar frustrado. Tenten volvió la vista a la hoja y la examinó. Habia muchas oraciones y frases que colgaban sin respetar la gravedad de una linea. Varias estaban tachadas o corregidas por encima. Esa escritura le transmitió desesperacion, amor e ira.

Tenten vacilaba con su mente de si ir a hablarle o no. Claramente Neji tenía una preocupacion muy grande, que la expresa en su música. Supuso que no sería justo de su parte recriminarle su trato. Tal vez lo que él esta sufriendo o sobrellevando sea mas duro que lo que ella sentia ahora. Con la cabeza gacha, tragándose su orgullo, dejo caer el papel y camino en silencio hasta la puerta, dispuesta a esperarlo en la entrada. Una vez que ella cruzó la puerta un viento fuerte le dio un beso de despedida, sacudiendole los cabellos. A penas el cuerpo de tenten desapareció detrás de la puerta de metal, Neji sintió un aroma dulce y fuerte a la vez. Y le recordo a _**ella**_. Se volteó, preocupado de que alguien lo haya seguido, pero no había nadie allí. Solo a la distancia la hoja qué arrojó. La miró unos segundos cuestionandose sobre su aspecto.

Cuando se convenció de que todo estaba normal, volvió la vista a sus hojas. Se enjuagó los ojos que amenazaban con derramar lágrimas gruesas y saladas. Infló su pecho y dejo escapar un sonoro y largo suspiro. Puso su corazón en esa composicion. La idea ya estaba, solo quedaba retocarlo. Acomodó las hojas y se levantó de su lugar, para decidir irse a su casa. Tal vez se iría sin saludar a nadie. No tenia ganas de ser social en estos momentos. Neji bajo las escaleras y pasó de largo la pediatria. Podia oir múltiples voces que no se tomó la molestia de decifrar. Usó las escaleras a pesar de que el ascensor volvió a funcionar. De solo ver el ascensor, retomaban a su mente los eventos ocurridos hace un par de horas. Era tan debil. Con la cabeza baja, y la vista al suelo, salió del hospital hasta su auto que se hallaba menos de 50 metros. Pero a penas cruzó las puertas de vidrio alguien lo interceptó por el hombro. Una mano firme y delgada se aferraba de él, cómo si fuera lo más importante de su vida. Neji se volteó curioso, y se sorprendió de que ella le esperaba. Su mirada expresaba muchas emociones, pero tenía aun ese brillo que se le presentó solo dos veces ante él estas últimas semanas. En el dojo y en el ascensor. Como relámpago, Neji sintió el titulo de su nueva composicion golpearle en lo mas profundo de su mente. Como un eco.

 **Over and over.**

 **Bueno, he aqui el capítulo 9. Espero haya sido de su agrado de leer, me esforcé mucho pensando este capitulo. No queria arruinar datos críticos de la historia ni revelar nada a futuro hahaha**

 **Nos estamos leyendo. See ya' (=^.^=)**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

NO ADUEÑO NINGÚN DERECHO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA Y DE MI IMAGINACIÓN.

Es martes al mediodía, Sakura se preparaba para su ultima consulta antes de ir a almorzar con Hinata. Mientras esperaba a que su siguiente paciente sea llamado, ella escuchaba las noticias de la radio. El programa de las 11:00 estaba terminando y se despedían con uno de los nuevos singles que la banda de Naruto y Sasuke sacaron estas ultimas semanas. En total, según las noticias recientes en las redes sociales, solo dos canciones nuevas fueron compuestas fuera de un disco. Y al ser tan nuevas y tan recientes, causaron tan gran conmoción y enorme aceptación que a los especialistas les resultó imposible no ver ni comentar este frenesí de explosión musical. Hacia algo de calor, Sakura se abanicaba con unos informe que bajo del Internet de una pagina de medicina rusa. Estuvo investigando, como le prometió a su amiga. No la defraudaría. Tenia el maletín lleno e esos informes. Cada informe tenia como mínimo 10 marcadores de distintos colores, según año de publicación, métodos utilizados, casos exitosos, etc... Era un arcoiris de datos.

Sakura estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el nuevo hit (uno de ellos) estaba sonando en la radio en ese momento. Tal fue su descuido, por así decirlo, que solo llego a escuchar las siguientes frases.

 ** _The shoulder you cry on  
The dose that you die on_**

 ** _I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer  
You'll love me till it's all over, over  
'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on  
The dose that you die on  
I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer_**

 ** _Did you find another cure?  
Did you find another cure?_**

 ** _I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer  
You'll love me till it's all over, over  
'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on  
The dose that you die on  
I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer  
Painkiller_**

Por alguna razón esa palabra le sonaba a Sakura... "Painkiller" se repitió constantemente en su cabeza. Dónde lo había leído? La doctora empezó a tener fugaces recuerdos de ella cuando conoció a Sasuke. No del instituto, sino luego del suceso de su novio. El violento beso forzado que le dio en su camerino. Cuando le calmó su ataque de histeria, aquel horrible día. Y otras cosas mas, aunque minúsculas, le hicieron acelerar el pulso de sobremanera. Sentía algo por él, eso ya no lo podía negar, pero a veces se cuestionaba si lo que sentía era positivo o negativo. En fin, la hora se acercaba del turno de su siguiente paciente. Se levantó, se acomodó su guardapolvo y salió de su oficina directo hacia las salas de clínica. En el cuarto 4 la esperaba Tenten.

Mientras tanto, Tenten divagaba con su propia canción. El otro hit, según escuchó esta mañana, escrito por el Hyuuga...

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _La morocha se levantó muy temprano para comenzar su pre temporada. Antes de dar inicio a su serie de ejercicios, fue a la biblioteca a retirar varios ejemplares de diversos autores de la biografía que le entregaron en la clase. Cuando atravesó la puerta y el aire frió le hizo bailar los mechones sueltos, sintió una punzada en el pecho. No pudo deducir si era de esperanza o vergüenza. Donde sea que caminase, miraba a todas direcciones, como si alguien la persiguiera. En su interior, tenia la ilusión o el miedo de encontrarse con él. Como aquella vez. Al final, no hubo rastros de Neji. Tenten suspiró, y entregando su libreta de socia para que le anoten los libros, se los llevó en una bolsa. Al llegar al dojo, los dejo sobre una mesa, junto con su cuaderno y cartuchera. No había pensado en Neji en muchos días. Ya lista elongó unos minutos antes de empezar. Su entrenador no llegaría en un buen rato así que se puso las zapatillas y dio un par de vueltas al dojo. Una vez que corrió hasta caer, se dispuso a hacer abdominales. En el suelo, colgada del espaldar e inclusive sobre una tela. Tenia la radio encendida, porque necesitaba saber las noticias del torneo que se aproximaba en unos meses. En las siguientes semanas a la visita al hospital, Tenten se enfocó exclusivamente en su carrera y entrenamiento._

 _Pasada una hora y algunos minutos, la joven frenó para hidratarse. Tenia tres botellas sobre las gradas. La primera se la bajo de un sorbo. La segunda tomó la mitad, y lo restante se mojo cabeza y otras partes del cuerpo. Luego de haberse quedado escuchando las noticias, y habiendo anotado todo lo que necesitaba saber, cambio a su otra radio favorita. La locutora estaba hablando sobre una banda, que últimamente estaba sacando muchos singles sin un álbum de respaldo._

 _-Ahora, les mostraremos el segundo de los, ahora hits, singles de esta grandiosa banda. Creada por cuatro bellos jóvenes.- Relataba con una música arreglada de fondo de fangirls gritando. - Damage Soul, nos presenta "Over and over"- al oírlo, Tenten se ahogó con el agua. Tosió con fuerza, golpeándose el pecho. Una vez que recuperó estabilidad, se sentó al lado de su radio y le subió el volumen. Se colocó una toalla al cuello, secándose el sudor y el agua que le caía del pelo. Escuchó atentamente la letra, y prácticamente le dieron ganas de llorar. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, tan dolorosa, que posó inconscientemente su mano en su corazón. La letra era desgarradora y llena de amor incondicional. Como si el cantante cada vez que trataba de alejarse de aquella que le hizo mal, se retracta y vuelve a sus brazos, olvidando el odio que tenia. Una parte en particular de la canción quedo dando vueltas en su cabeza el resto del día hasta que se fue a dormir._

 ** _So here I go again, chasing you down again_**

 ** _Why do I do this?_**

 ** _Over and over, over and over_**

 ** _I fall for you_**

 ** _Over and over, over and over_**

 ** _I tried not to._**

 _Y entonces ella pensó..._

 _Acaso Neji tiene un amor incondicional? Alguien que quiere olvidar y no puede? Y si es así, porque estaba saliendo con ella? Acaso se parecía ella a la que él alguna vez amó?_

 _Muchas preguntas se acumulaban en la cabeza de Tenten. Esta se sentía muy confundida. Claramente, necesitaba explicaciones. Y las necesitaba ya. A la media hora, llegó su entrenador. Entrenaron toda la tarde, pero su mejoría fue poca y nada. No logró centrarse en ningún momento._

La puerta fue golpeada de manera sutil, como pidiendo permiso. Luego de que ella dijo "Adelante", su doctora, Sakura Haruno, la recibió con una sonrisa.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto a penas finalizó su llamada, saltó de alegría en su camerino. Por fin sucederá. Luego de días insistiendo ella aceptó. Estaba muy decidido que iba a hacer. Primero la llevaría a juegos suaves, para que se acostumbre al movimiento. Luego irían a alguna montaña rusa. Pasarían por la casa embrujada, lo que le daría la chance de abrazarla a su antojo "protegiéndola". Podría tomarla de la mano y caminar por la sombra. Sentarse y tomar algo rico, mientras charlaban y reían. Quería conocerla mas, Quería saber todo sobre ella. Y luego, al caer la tarde, andarían en botes de agua, y pedalearían hasta que pudieran ver bien el ocaso, y entonces, y solo entonces el podría...

-Besarla.- dijo abrazándose así mismo poniendo una sonrisa zorruna, meciéndose de una lado a otro. Se vestiría tan bien, que no le quedaría otra opción a ella, que abalanzarse a sus brazos. Tal vez luego el beso, la cosa se ponga mas caliente. Los colores le subieron a la cara al rubio y se recriminó el ser tan pervertido. Ella era una dama y la trataría como cual. Aunque, suelen decir que las calladas son las mas atrevidas. Otra sonrisa traviesa surco los labios del joven. Se tomó la cara, la cual ardía y llevó sus manos a su cabello aferrándolo con fuerza y despeinándose con desesperación. Gritó confundido. No podía evitar tener esos pensamientos sobre ella. Su inocencia y su belleza la hacían única. "No." se corrigió mentalmente, " ella siempre fue única.".El joven rubio se miró al espejo y levantó un pulgar, a modo de promesa consigo mismo. -Naruto eres un genio dattebayo!- se felicitó levantando un brazo de modo victorioso. Su pose fue interrumpida por el sonido de su móvil. -Eh?- lo sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y miró quien llamaba. -Iruka-sensei?- levantó la tapa y contestó. -Hai!-

-Naruto?-dijo una voz masculina del otro lado. Habia mucho cariño en ella. "Como siempre" se contestó el joven.

-Iruka sensei! En que puedo ayudarle?-ofreció Naruto a su antiguo amigo y maestro.

-Como estas Naruto? Necesito que me hagas un favor. Es de vida o muerte.-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras tanto, hoy era el día libre de Hinata. Hace un par de días recibió un llamado de Naruto, este estaba muy persistente en que tengan esa cita que ella le prometió. Entre tartamudeos y otras cosas, aceptó. Le dijo que el jueves seria su día libre, y que esperaba que él no tuviese inconvenientes por ser mitad de semana laboral. Naruto negó, y con una voz triunfal, le dijo que irían al parque de diversiones. Justo ese día haría calor, así que era perfecto para subirse a juegos acuáticos. Hinata rió y le dijo que estaba bien. Podía pasar a recogerla a las 9, así a las 10, que era cuando el parque a penas abría, serian los primeros en la fila. Y podrían disfrutas de varios juegos antes de que se formen filas enormemente largas.

Hinata ahora se hallaba en el dilema de que llevar puesto. Naruto dijo que haría calor, por lo tanto la ropa oscura quedaba descartada. Jeans? Demasiado calurosos. Pollera? Mmm... Y si había viento y se le levantaba toda? Dios que vergüenza. Las polleras quedan descartadas. Ademas, tampoco le dan tanta libertad de movimiento. Que tal un short? Hinata revolvió entre sus cosas, buscando uno que sea lindo, pero no muy provocativo. Lo encontró. Un delicado short de jean, con decoraciones bordadas y algún que otro parche con forma de beso o estrella. Tenia algunas tachas color cobre, que le sentaban muy bien a su pálida piel. Como remera, se puso una musculosa de tirantes azul, cuyo escote tenia una decoración de cordones que se ataban igual que un corsé. Miró la hora, Naruto llegaría pronto. Buscó el protector solar, y se baño en el. El aroma le recordaba a la playa. Se delineó a penas los ojos y se puso una gorra. Solo por si acaso.

DING-DONG

"Ya esta aquí" pensó Hinata. Se puso sus Converse azul francia, y se dirigió a la puerta. No sin antes verse en el espejo de la sala. Se sacó la gorra, pues era ridículo tenerla puesta dentro de la casa.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun- dijo a penas abrió la puerta. pero no encontró respuesta. En vez de eso, tenia a un joven rubio, super sexy, el cual tenia la vista perdida. Parecía en estado comatoso. -Naruto-kun? Que sucede?- preguntó ella preocupada, llevándose una mano al pecho. Pero esa acción solo distorsionó mas la cara de Naruto. Hinata le tomó ambos hombros y le dio una leve sacudida.

-Naruto onii-san, llegaremos tarde a los juegos.- se escuchó detrás del rubio una voz suave e infantil. Era un niño, de unos 13/14 años que le tiraba de la manga de la remera a Naruto. Este salio de su trance y le miró.

-Si si.- dijo dándole golpes en la cabeza de manera fraternal.- Lo siento Hinata-chan, pero hoy tuve que cuidar de mi sobrino. Espero no te moleste.-

-Oh no no.- dijo ella sacudiendo las manos enfrente de su cara y negando con la cabeza. Se agachó a la altura del pequeño y extendió una mano.-Mucho gusto...-

-Konohamaru.- contestó el pequeño.

-Konohamaru-kun. Espero pasemos un buen rato hoy. Vamos a divertirnos!- animó ella alzando un puño. La cara del niño se iluminó y sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-Hai!- contesto ansioso el niño de partir en viaje. Corrió al auto y se sentó atrás. Hinata rió por su entusiasmo. Luego miró a Naruto quien había vuelto a clavarle los ojos.

-Tengo algo mal con la ropa? Se me corrió el maquillaje?- se preguntaba analizando su cuerpo.

-Estas muy bella.- dijo él tomándole la mano y besando el dorso de esta de manera muy sensual. Hinata sintió el corazón latirle a mil. Se le subieron todos los colores a la cara. Lo próximo que sintió fue la oscuridad y el soporte de unos brazos musculosos.

-Hinata-Chan!-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura estaba anotando todos los signos de Tenten. La morocha, por otro lado, seguía divagando con la canción que había oído el otro día. Últimamente soñaba mucho con el Hyuuga y eso le enfurecía. Llegó a tener sueños aterradores, y otros no tanto. También hubo una ocasión, o dos, que soñó cosas que iban mas allá de lo que alguna vez intimidó con Neji. Se había despertado acalorada y deseosa, aunque ella lo interpretó como su falta de acción en meses. Sintió una presión en el brazo, y vio que le estaban tomando la presión. Suspiró, con ojos cansinos y ojerosos.

-Tenten? Te encuentras bien?- preguntó su amiga, apoyando la mano sobre su cabeza.

-Si...- dijo sin mucho convencimiento.-No.- terminó aceptando.

-Es sobre Neji?- indagó su amiga. Tenten se tensó con solo oír su nombre. -Acerté.- rió la doctora.

-Si.-

-Pasó algo? Acaso recordaste algo?-

-Eh?- Tenten miró indecisa a su doctora. -Porque Neji tiene que ver con mis recuerdos?-

-No... es solo... como decirlo?- dijo Sakura buscando una excusa a su descuidada pregunta.- Es que últimamente, sueles tener un gran avance cuando estas cerca de él. Eso es todo.- "Bingo" pensó. Aunque técnicamente no era de por si una excusa aquella explicación repentina. Sakura estaba al tanto de estos avances aunque para la salud emocional de Tenten mucho no ayudaban. Sentía mucha pena por su amiga, pero tal vez, el premio de su preocupación se lo llevaba Neji. Pues Sakura, sabia lo que nadie. El pasado completo de Tenten.

-Ah, tienes razón.- concordó la joven. -Pero creo que eso ya no pasará. - dijo con la cabeza gacha. Tenten sentía los ojos arder, le dolía que el muchacho ya no le hablase. Ni siquiera un mensaje. O mandar a Hinata a preguntar por ella. El corazón se le aceleró por la rabia y la tristeza que la embargó. Apretó las sabanas, arrugandolas. Sakura le apoyó una mano en su hombro e hizo lo mejor que pudo para consolarla.

-Tenten, no pierdas la fe. Yo lograré...- el celular de la doctora empezó a sonar. -Discúlpame.- Sakura se alejó unos pasos atendiendo su llamada. Parecía medio molesta, puesto que la llamada no resultó ser de emergencia. La estaban interrumpiendo en horas laborales. Pero a los minutos su postura rígida se relajó, y empezó a disfrutar aquella conversación. -De acuerdo, mas tarde te aviso. Adiós.-

-Esta todo bien?- preguntó Tenten.

-Si. Oye, tienes tiempo para irte un fin de semana de tu dojo?- preguntó la doctora.

-Depende a donde...- dijo Tenten a modo de broma.

-A las aguas termales.- animó Sakura aplaudiendo como niña.

-Pues...- dijo Tenten.

-Oh, vamos! Ademas Ino me dijo que llevaría amigos guapos para nosotras. Su nuevo novio tiene contactos.- respondió la joven guiñándole un ojo a su amiga. La morocha se lo pensó un rato, tal vez seria una buena oportunidad de olvidarse de Neji. Después de todo, eran ya semanas que él no le escribía ni la llamaba. Tampoco le respondía. Tenten no era tonta, si él no mostraba interés alguno ella no le rogaría. El orgullo era su mayor virtud. Y su perdición.

-De acuerdo.- accedió.- Solo déjame hablarlo con mi entrenador.-

-Si!- festejó Sakura abrazando a su amiga. -Ya veras, la pasaremos de lujo.- Tenten rió.

Esperaba que Sakura tuviera razón. Un escalofrío le recorrió la médula entera.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto caminaba algunos metros detrás de Hinata con la cabeza baja y un puchero infantil. Estaba estaba yendo de la mano con su sobrino, el cual repentinamente se enojó con él. No lo entendía, los niños de ahora eran tan complicados. Pero había algo mas en el corazón de Naruto ademas de tristeza por la frialdad de su sobrino. Y eran celos. Ah, pero celos de Hinata. Celos porque ella disfrutaba la compañía del niño mas que la suya. Le heria la sangre de impotencia. Ella nunca le sonrió así. No era justo, después de too lo que el se preocupaba por ella. Se suponía que este día serviría para conquistarla. Suspiró derrotado, dejando caer sus hombros.

-Naruto-kun!- le llamó Hinata.

-Eh? Que sucede?- dijo volviendo en si.

-Naruto, quiero ir allí.- señaló Konohamaru. -A la casa embrujada.- se dirigieron a la fila, esperando para entrar. Cuando llegó su turno, decidieron quien entraria con el niño.

-Ve tu, Naruto-kun.- le invitó Hinata.

-Hinata-chan no entraras conmigo?- dijo Konohamaru con un puchero, abrazándose a su cintura.

-Es que... no soy muy amiga de las cosas terroríficas.- sonrió la joven, rascándose la cara con su indice.

-Disculpen señores.- les llamó el encargado del juego.- Esta casa permite niños con una edad de 14 en adelante. De lo contrario, deberá ser acompañado por dos adultos. Sin excepción.- explicó como una grabadora.

Hinata se tensó, y tragó saliva. Le aterraba tener que entrar, pero el niño estaba fascinado con la idea. Así que tenia que tragarse el miedo y acompañarlo. Como adulto que era. Konohamaru le tomó la mano y la trató de consolar.

-Vamos Hinata-chan! Yo te protegeré.- le animó, esperando convencerla. La joven rió, y le mostró una cálida sonrisa, que hizo poner al pequeño colorado como tomate. Naruto bufó molesto, y les siguió por detrás. Konohamaru ni lo vio, ni le dijo nada.

-Hey Konohamaru!- le llamó el rubio.- Que dices de tu tío? Lo protegerás también?- Naruto le sonrió y se señaló con el pulgar de modo importante. Esperaba que eso llamase la atención del niño.

-No.- dijo serio. Se volteó y dejó a un joven músico famoso y profesional, congelado en la entrada por lo frió de las palabras de su sobrino. Hinata se tapó la boca con su mano, tratando de no reír. "Pobre Naruto-kun" pensó. Los tres entraron por la puerta principal y se les ordenó ir hacia la izquierda. Al cabo de unos minutos, Hinata pensó que esto no estaba tan mal. Hubo algún que otro grito grabado, lo que le pareció poco profesional de un parque de diversiones, Aparecieron estatuas de brujas de manera abrupta pero solo pegó un par de respingos. Encontraron una puerta verde, de madera vieja. Estaba rota en varia partes. Naruto tomo el picaporte y lo giró. La puerta crujió, y una nube de polvo se elevó mientras la corrían.

Una vez que los tres la atravesaron esta se estrelló con fuerza, cerrándose sola. Hinata profirió un leve grito. Konohamaru la tomó la mano mas fuerte. El piso de madera respondía cono alaridos a cada paso. Llegaron hasta una escalera, y dudaron si tomarla. Cuando el niño a penas apoyó un pie en ella, un cuerpo cayo de bruces sobre ellos. Al darlo vuelta este tenia un cuchillo clavado en su ojo, y repentinamente el cadáver se estremeció. Hinata gritó con todas sus fueras y se tapó los ojos. Konohamaru fue hasta ella y la abrazó.

-Tranquila Hinata-chan, todo esta bien.- dijo el joven.- Verdad, Naruto?- preguntó. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta su tío había desparecido. Caminó sobre sus pasos, tal vez Naruto se desvió sin darse cuenta. -Naruto!- gritó.

-Konohamaru-kun, vuelve, tal ve esta ya afuera.- propuso Hinata. El niño volvió con ella, y tomándole de la mano, la guió hacia adelante. En eso, un golpe seco y ensordecedor se escuchó sobre ellos. Konohamaru se enconjió del susto, y miro a todos lados. Empezaron a caminar mas deprisa, la respiración de ambos era acelerada y aveces entrecortada. Naruto seguía sin aparecer. Konohamaru y Hinata caminaban mirando al lado opuesto, esperando señales de vida. Repentinamente, un cuerpo cae sobre ellos, y sintieron un liquido que le empapaba la cara y el pelo. Las luces estaban rojas, por ende el liquido se veía rojo como la sangre. O es que el liquido era el rojo y tornaba las luces blancas en rayos carmesí? Ambos gritaron como si la vida dependiera de ello. Konohamaru retrocedió unos pasos y se chocó contra otro cuerpo. Este era un adulto cuyos ojos caían colgando de sus cuecas. Y mitad de su piel había desaparecido. Volvió a gritar. Corrió hacia Hinata para que le protegiera pero esta estaba helada. Temblaba del miedo.

Konohamaru sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y pegó el grito mas fuerte e toda su vida. Se volteó a encara a otro terror, pero vio los ojos preocupados de su tío. Se abalanzó hacia él estrechándolo con fuerza.

-Naruto! No te alejes. Sálvame!- le rogaba el niño. El rubio lo levanto en brazos y Konohamaru se le enredo como un koala. Escondió la cabeza en el cuello del joven y no la apartó de allí, hasta sentirse seguro otra vez. Naruto caminó hasta Hinata y le tomó la mano. Ella le miró, aun temblando. El rubio le sonrió, acariciando el dorso de su mano. Ella poco a poco, se destensó. Cuando el chico la vio lo suficientemente relajada, se le acercó hasta poder sentir su aliento. La respiración de él, le golpeaba las mejillas. El rubio se inclinó hacia ella, y unió sus labios en un casto beso. El corazón de Hinata se aceleró, y las piernas empezaron a fallarle. Mientras tanto, Naruto le sonrió y tomándole de la mano, aun con su sobrino a cuestas, la guió a la salida. La luz del sol les hizo cerrar los ojos y arrugar la cara.

Konohamaru sintió el calor del sol, y despegó su cara del cuello de su tío. Le pidió si podía bajarlo. Lo que resto del día, el niño no separó su mano de Naruto hasta que éste lo dejo con su tutor, Iruka. Por otro lado, Hinata estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. No era su primer beso, dios no. Pero se sintió como si lo hubiera sido. Extraño, verdad?

El celular del rubio le cortó los pensamientos. Atendió la llamada de la manera mas natural, riendo y a la vez enojándose con quien sea que hablara. Luego de un par de minutos, cortó la llamada.

-Quieres ir a algún lado mas?- preguntó acercándose a ella. Hinata, por instinto y vergüenza, se encogió y cerró los ojos. No sintió nada. Abrió lo parpados lentamente, y se encontró con la mirada dubitativa del joven. -Esta todo bien?-

-S-si!- contestó rápido. -Quiero decir... esto...-

-Quería avisarte que la semana entrante me iré el fin de semana con mis amigos de la banda y el cast.- avisó Naruto.- Podemos salir cuando vuelva?-

-Si, claro.- dijo ella sonrojada. Luego de que Naruto la dejara en su casa, el teléfono de su casa sonó. Era Sakura. Quería preguntarle sobre ir a unas aguas termales el fin de semana. -Desde luego, quien mas irá?-

 ** _"Nuestras amigas de siempre. Ino me prometió llevar chicos lindos."_** dijo la doctora. Hinata rió. Pero no le interesaba engancharse con ningún joven en particular. La imagen de Naruto y su sonrisa se le presentaron ante los ojos, como una vivida imagen. Una foto. "Él es una excepción." se contestó. ** _"Hinata? hola?"_**

-Si Sakura-chan. Iré-

 ** _"Estupendo. Te mandare l lista de gastos. Aunque no serán muchos, el hospedaje ni habrá que pagarlo."_**

Hinata fue y volvió de la cocina con un té. Y encontró en su fax una lista detallada de su amiga. Cuando tomó la hoja, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Esperaba que Sakura tuviera razón.

 **Hola aquí esta el cap 10! Como mi primer Review fue de una lector que no tiene cuenta, responderé tu comentario aquí, Missclover. En realidad tenia pensado hacerlo SasuSaku y NaruHina. Pero el NejiTen afloró dentro de mi. JAJA así que, trataré de mantenerme en esas tres parejas. Muchisimas gracias por tu review, y espero que te hagas una cuenta pronto para leer algun fic tuyo. (=^_^=)**


End file.
